The Other Reality
by FeltonLewis
Summary: The war is over and the students are back at Hogwarts. Of course, Draco and Hermione get into a fight on the first day back and he wishes a terrible future for her. What happens when they end up in the future where Draco himself turns out to be her husband? Be careful what you wish for because you might end up like Draco and Hermione- stuck in The Other Reality.
1. Be Careful What You Wish For

**A/N: So this is the first story I'm posting on ! Hope you enjoy! xx**

**Anything or anyone familiar belongs to the great JK Rowling! The storyline, though, is mine (:**

* * *

It was their 7th and final year of Hogwarts. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny were on their way back to their common room when Hermione suddenly realized that she forgot to borrow a book she really wanted to read from the Library.

"You guys, I'll be there at the common room in a few minutes", Hermione said.

"What? Forgot about a book you wanted to borrow?" Ron joked and Harry chuckled.

"_Actually_- yes", Hermione said, grinning sheepishly.

"Why am I not surprised?" Harry laughed, "Sure, go on. We'll see you later."

"Wait, I'll come too", Ginny said. She linked arms with Hermione and they waved at the boys and began walking towards the library.

"I'm so glad to be back, you know", Ginny sighed, "It's been a year since the war- they fixed the place up so nicely."

"I know", Hermione smiled, trailing her fingers absent mindedly along the wall beside her, "It feels great to be back. Except its our last year here."

"Yeah, for us too-they shifted us straight to year seven when we just barely finished our 6th year. But at least I get to be with you guys", Ginny said.

"Yeah- it's nice to have you with us, Gin", Hermione said, tightening her grip on Ginny's arm,"How're you and Harry?"

"Oh Hermione, we're growing so strong together- really. Our relationship is really thriving", Ginny said, sighing happily, "What happened to you and Ron though?"

"I dont know, actually", Hermione said, "I think that kiss was just...momentary. I mean, we thought we were going to die in that war and just wanted to have no regrets, you know. But this year, we both realized how uncomfortable it was. We decided it was just better to be friends- brother and sister."

"Are you happy?" Ginny asked, looking at her best friend.

"Honestly, yes", Hermione nodded, "It's better this way."

"Then Im happy too", Ginny smiled and Hermione returned it.

"I'm glad that everyone's slowly moving on again", Hermione said, "It was so hard in the beginning- especially for your family you know..."

"With Fred, yeah", Ginny said, "I still miss him terribly. George had it the hardest for him- to lose a twin is like losing half of you. I mean, it was horrible for all of us but they both were _always _together- I cant imagine what it was for him."

"Yeah..." Hermione said, sadly, "How're you now?"

"I'm...holding up. Eventually, it'll get better now that the war's over and everyone bad is securely behind bars."

"I suppose", Hermione said, "And I hope they all are."

"Come, we've reached- pick out your book and hurry back", Ginny said, unlinking their arms and ushering Hermione into the library.

Hermione hurried inside and scanned one of the shelves and picked out the book she wanted. Of course, she knew which shelf it was on considering she had already been to the Library, right before the feast had started. She looked at the book and saw the title "_**Rebuilding Hogwarts**_" on it. It was about how the students and teachers had rebuilt Hogwarts over the year and there was a whole section of photographs. She would never tell anybody, but McGonagal had gotten Hermione to write it herself. She just wanted to see how well it had been published. She smiled to herself, waved the book at the Librarian, who grinned and nodded to Hermione.

She held the book tightly and returned to Ginny.

"Got it?" Ginny asked.

Hermione smiled and showed Ginny the book.

"Of course, first day back and the know-it-all returns to the library. Oh and look, she has a little reading minion with her- deciding on starting a reading club, Granger?" The two girls spun around to see Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson walking towards them.

"_Really_, Malfoy?" Hermione said, "That the best you got? "Know-it-all" and "reading club"? but the "reading minion" is a bit original. Lame, either way. I'd have thought you would have come up with something better."

"Please, if I unleash my entire colorful vocabulary- you'd be drowning in insults", Draco drawled.

"Or I could just hex you and shut you up", Hermione said, "Now kindly get out of our way."

"How's it with Weasley by the way?" He said, "Did he finally gain that stupid Griffindor courage and ask you out?"

"That is none of your business", Hermione snapped, taking a step forward, "And he has more courage than you will ever have. If you had enough courage, you would have walked away from Voldemort. Even if you didnt and you had even the tiniest courage, you would change. But I think that's wishing for too much- you're still the arrogant, cruel, self-centered prat that we all knew and hated."

"Ouch, Granger", Draco said, clutching the fabric over his heart dramatically, "That hurt." What he would never admit in a million years is that it actually _did_ hurt. It hurt that she was right.

"If you'll excuse us now", Hermione said. She took Ginny's hand and they pushed past the three roughly and walked on. A few steps ahead and Draco's voice stopped them again.

"Oh and Granger, you wish for me to change? You cant always get what you wish for. But I wish that when you grow the hell up and look the hell better-if you ever _do_ get married, you get a husband who hates your guts and have kids who end up wanting to kill you. And trust me, I'm quite sure that my wish here will come true."

He didn't know what made him say that-it was so random, so out of the blue- but he just wanted to say something to upset her. Girls were sensitive when it came to marriage and kids, he knew that. So maybe this would upset her- even if it was just a little bit.

Hermione's fists balled up beside her but Ginny grabbed her arm, turned around and said, "Shove off, Malfoy. She'll have a great life ahead with a man who loves her and the most amazing kids. You'll see." With that, she pulled an angry Hermione with her to the Griffindor common room.

That night, before falling asleep, Hermione went over what Malfoy had said "you get a husband who hates your guts and have kids who end up wanting to kill you". What if he was right...? She didnt have a boyfriend yet- even Ginny had one and she was younger to her. Harry had Ginny and Ron was close to getting one, she was sure. Even Neville was with Luna now.

One of her worst nightmares was having a terrible life ahead...and Malfoy had just brought it up again. What if her husband and her didn't get along and her kids hated her...

Maybe she was just over-reacting. She sighed and shut her eyes tightly. She pulled her knees close to her and let herself drift off to sleep.

Draco Malfoy-you should _really_ be careful with what you wish for.

* * *

**A/N: So HAI :) Hope you enjoyed that-I know it was short but it's sort of like an introduction to start things up. Anyway, I know it's not much but please please leave your reviews! It would really help and it only takes a few seconds! Thank you for reading and the next chapter is a proper starting!**


	2. Something Went Wrong In The World

His eyes slowly fluttered open and for a few seconds he just stared at the ceiling above him. His eyebrows furrowed together as he realized that rather than seeing his green, Slytherin ceiling, he was staring straight at an off-white one.

He sat up suddenly and looked around the room. He was on a queen-sized white bed and there was a desk to his right and a cupboard to his left against walls and across him was a door. This was _DEFINITELY_ not his dorm at Hogwarts.

Suddenly he heard sobbing and screams from outside where he was. He took a deep breath and pinched his arm. He didn't wake up from the dream he hoped he was in. He pushed away the blanket covering him and noticed he was dressed in a t-shirt and black boxers. He shook his head disbelievingly. He could have sworn he was wearing green pajamas yesterday night.

He stood up and very nervously turned the handle of the door and opened it. The screams and sobs suddenly got louder. He noticed his wand on the bedside table, grabbed it and holding it tightly in front of him, left the room.

He was now in a carpeted corridor. There was a light brown door across from his and another one a few steps away beside the light brown one. He pressed his ear against the one across him but he heard nothing so he moved forward. He went to the second door and realized that the sobbing and screams belonged to a girl.

Gripping his wand tighter, he turned the handle of the door and pushed it forward, his wand ready.

But upon entering, he realized that there was only one other person in the room. He turned his head towards the bed on his right and noticed a woman thrashing in her sleep.

He lowered his wand and took a few steps towards her. Why did she look so familiar?

Oh Merlin.

No, this was NOT happening.

He noticed that tears were running down her cheeks and she was screaming.

"NO! NO! YOU CAN'T HURT HIM!"

He took a few weary steps closer and looked at her thrashing about in her sleep.

Her left hand grabbed her right arm and she squeezed tightly and screamed.

His eyes went to that arm and he suddenly realized what she was screaming about. There, on her arm where faded letters spelling out "mudblood".

A sick, churning feeling crossed his stomach as he realized how much hurt that simple word caused her.

"Please! Please...just stop!" She gasped, more tears rolling down her cheeks.

Draco leaned over and shook her gently.

"Get up, Granger, it's just a nightmare".

Hermione tried to struggle out of his grip but he held her tightly and continued shaking her.

"Granger, get UP!" He said.

She suddenly sat up, her eyes flying open, panting heavily. She stared blindly ahead of her, unaware of who was sitting beside her, his hands still on her shoulders.

"She got me again..." She whispered.

"No one got you...it was just a nightmare..." He said quietly.

She suddenly snapped out of her daze because of his voice and turned suddenly to look at him. His arms dropped to his side and she scurried behind on the bed, dragging her covers with her.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in my room?!" She yelled.

"Your room? Seriously? Look around, does this look anything like your stupid red Griffindor room, Granger?" He spat.

Her eyes scanned the room. There was a dressing table and mirror sitting across the bed with a cupboard beside it stretching across the rest of the wall. Behind Draco there was a door, probably for a bathroom or something and to her right was a rectangular window with blue curtains. She was currently sitting on a king-sized bed with blue sheets.

"What in the name of Merlin..." She muttered, getting off the bed.

"Where have you brought me?!" She yelled at Draco, who was watching her.

"ME? Brought YOU?" Draco spluttered disbelieving,"In your dreams, Granger!"

"Well, clearly I didn't get YOU here, so why the hell are we both together here? Not in Hogwarts? Wait, are we in Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"No, we're in some sort of house I think..." Draco said," Granger, have you seen yourself in the mirror?" He suddenly asked, noticing her hair.

"What?" She asked. She stepped infront of the mirror and gasped. She no longer had bushy, curly hair. Instead, she had straight hair that was flowing over her shoulders with slight curls towards the ends. Her eyes looked exactly the same but...she touched her face...she looked slightly older.

She noticed Draco stepping behind her and looking into the mirror himself. His hair was shorter but the same white-blonde as ever. His eyes were still silver-blue but he, too,looked older. Hermione noticed that she wasn't wearing her red pajamas anymore but was dressed in a loose t-shirt and shorts.

"I don't understand..." She mumbled.

"You think I do?!" He snapped.

"There is no need to snap at me, Malfoy!" She said.

She turned towards him about to say something more when suddenly the door that Draco had closed behind him when he entered her room, opened a little again.

Her mouth fell open as she saw a little figure poking his head into the room.

"What? Nothing more to say, do you?" Draco snapped again.

She kept quiet and watched as the little figure entered the room. It was a little boy of about four. He had hair just like her own and eyes identical to...Draco's. He was clutching a teddy bear in one hand and dragging along an orange blanket in another. He was wearing white pajamas.

"Say something goddamit!" Draco yelled.

Hermione swallowed hard and said ,"Turn around..."

He spun around, a little confused and his jaw dropped open seeing the boy.

"Mummy...can I sleep with you? The dark is scaring me..." The little boy asked. Draco looked at Hermione and they stared at each other.

"Are you fighting again..." The little boy said, sadly,"Daddy?" He looked at Draco.

Hermione went to the boy and lifted him into her arms and smiled, "No, sweety, we're not fighting."

"Good, I don't like it when you both fight", The little boy smiled, "Can I sleep here?"

"Of course you can", Hermione smiled. She put the boy on the mattress and tucked him in. She sat beside him, stroking his soft hair until finally, his breathing grew even and she knew he was asleep.

She quietly looked up at Draco, who was watching her and the little boy.

"This has to be some sick bloody joke..." He said, shaking his head, "We've been trapped in some house where-"

"Our house", She whispered.

"Excuse me?" Draco said.

"This is our house...our own house", She said, not meeting his eyes.

"And this boy?" He said, his voice louder.

"Ssshh! You'll wake him! " Hermione said, "This boy...Malfoy, I...I think he's our son."

"What the hell are you on about?" Draco snapped, "This can't be our son! We would never have a son together! Hell, we would never have a bloody house together, forget the kid."

"Who are you trying to lie to?" Hermione asked, "Look at him,Malfoy- look at him and tell me-tell me that he doesn't have my hair and your eyes-tell me he doesn't look like what would be our kid!"

Draco stared at the little boy, snuggled close to Hermione and then looked at her.

"Say it, say that it's a lie", Hermione said.

"I can't..." Draco said, "But how...when...why are we here?"

"I don't know...I'm looking around. Maybe we'll find some answers or something that will tell us what's going on". She stood up and before leaving the room, almost upon instinct, bent down and kissed the little boy's forehead. She walked out of the room, pocketing her wand which was on her bedside table.

Draco looked at the kid couldn't deny the fact that he did look uncannily like Draco and Hermione both. He shook his head once more and left the room after Hermione.

He stopped at the top of the staircase. She stood frozen in the middle of the flight, staring at something on the wall in front of her. It was a photograph- a set of photographs actually.

He slowly went down the steps and stood beside her. He followed her eyes and as soon as he saw the photographs, he gasped. The first one was of Hermione in a white gown and veil and beside her stood Draco in a black tuxedo, his arms around her, pulling her close.

The second photograph was of a tired looking Hermione sitting on a hospital bed, with a baby cradled in her arms and Draco was once again, beside her, one arm around her shoulders and the other holding the baby with her.

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes as she turned away and ran down the stairs. This was not happening! They had never gotten married, forget having a kid together! She quickly brushed her tears away and switched on the lights of the room she was in. It lit up, revealing a living room with a black sofa, an armchair, a coffee table in between, a television set infront of the sofa and general things you'd find in a living room, like a cabinet full of books.

She went into the kitchen. It was absolutely perfect. Like something she had dreamt of when she was little and always wanted a dream house.

She sat down at the table at the centre and dropped her head in her hands.

"This is impossible..." She said.

"This place is amazing", She heard Draco say from the living room. He entered the kitchen and she looked up at him.

"What's going on?" She asked, a little scared.

"Is the courageous Griffindor scared?" He smirked.

"Do NOT tell me that you wish to be stuck here for the rest of your bloody life!" Hermione snapped, "It wouldn't have even been so bad if it wasnt YOU here with me! It would have been bearable at least!"

"I could say the same thing, Granger", Malfoy sneered, "I don't know what I did to deserve being stuck here with you."

"Merlin forbid that I ever have a husband whome I hate so much and a child who-" She suddenly kept quiet.

"What?" Draco asked, angrily, "Go on!"

"Malfoy", She said quietly, "Remember what you said to me right before we went to our own dorms last night?"

"I don't remember my conversations with you", Malfoy said, "You're just that unimportant."

"I'm serious, Malfoy", She said, looking at him, "You said that you wished that I would get kids who would try to kill me and a husband, if I ever even got married, who would hate my guts."

"Oh...that", Draco said, "So what about it?"

"Don't you see?!" Hermione asked, "Did you have anything yesterday night that would make your little wish come true?"

"No, not that I-" Draco began saying and then,"Oh shit."

"What?" Hermione asked, panicking,"What happened?"

"Dumbledore gave me this little device that would apparently make the first thing I said come true under certain circumstances", Draco said, "I'm guessing that stupid device made that wish come true in a very twisted way...where the circumstance was...you." He swallowed hard.

"Oh no..." Hermione said.

"I was wondering why he would give me anything at all", Draco said.

"What're we going to do?!" Hermione said, "We have no idea where we are, how old we are, what our own kid's name is...anything. Oh dear. If your wish comes true, then the little boy up there would want to...kill me.."

"He loved you too much," Draco said, without thinking.

"Huh?" Hermione asked.

"I mean...he seemed to love you too much to want to...uh...kill you ", Draco said, "seems logical."

"Nothing seems logical right now, Malfoy", Hermione shook her head, "What do we do?"

"We just relax until we get some news from someone", Draco said.

"Relax?" Hermione spluttered, "Why would you relax? Especially with someone like me around? You hate me."

"I don't have much of a choice BUT to relax", Draco said, sitting opposite Hermione on the table.

Hermione sighed and asked, "coffee?" He nodded and she began making two mugs of hot coffee once she had figured out where things were.

She placed the mugs on the table and Draco removed the lid from the top of his. The smell suddenly hit Hermione's nose and she gasped. She squeezed her lips together and ran out of the kitchen. She ran to the door on the opposite end in the living room and threw it open. Bathroom. Thank Merlin.

She collapsed to her knees in front of the toilet seat and threw up into it. Panting with tears in her eyes, she continued to throw up. She felt someone come up behind her. She stopped throwing up and sat where she was, tears brimming her eyes. Draco handed her a towel and she wiped her mouth and hands and flushed the toilet.

"What happened?" He asked.

"What do you think happened? I threw up!" She snapped, "I don't kn-"

She suddenly placed her hands against her stomach and gasped.

"What? What happened?!" Draco asked, kneeling beside her.

"N-nothing...I thought I felt something lurch inside me..." She said.

"That would be your stomach", He said.

"No...as in...It wasn't my stomach but rather-never mind..." She shook her head. She was imagining things.

"What do you think it was?" Draco asked,nervously.

She shook her head and said, "Nothing", slowly standing up. Draco dropped his hand away from her hair and stepped out of the bathroom while she washed her face.

They were sitting silently in the kitchen, coffee long since thrown away because they were afraid it would cause Hermione to throw up again.

"Mummy? Daddy?"

Their heads snapped to their side and saw the little boy standing at the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hey...uh, son..." Draco said.

"Why are you both so quiet?" He asked.

"We're just...sleepy", Hermione said, "We didn't sleep very well last night."

Last night...sleep. Suddenly Draco realized something very odd. If they were married, why was Hermione and him in separate rooms in the morning?

"Oh alright", The little boy said.

"Would you like something to eat, Aaron?" Hermione asked, without thinking. She suddenly realized what she had said and looked at Draco, her mouth parted in shock.

He looked questioningly to her and mouthed, "Aaron?" She swallowed hard and shrugged.

"Okay, mum. I'm pretty hungry", The little boy said.

He scampered away to the living room and in a few seconds they heard the t.v turn on.

Draco and Hermione sat frozen where they were.

"How did you-"

"I-I don't know", Hermione said, "It just came out naturally. I had always thought that if I had a son, I'd name him Aaron. But... I don't know..."

"Wow..." Draco said,"At least we know our son's name now."

Hermione was surprised by the way he had said "our son". His voice wasnt filled with anger or distaste or annoyance. Rather, it was filled with something she couldn't quite decipher.

"Why don't you sound upset..." Hermione blurted, without thinking.

"What?" Draco asked, confused.

"You had a bloody son with me. You got married. To ME. You should be yelling the roof down- calling me a mudblood, telling me to get out." Hermione said.

"Granger...I-I...would have if...everything didn't seem so...okay. I mean, Aaron's just adorable. And this house is amazing and...I don't know." Draco said, giving up on trying to express himself.

Before Hermione could say anything, there was a tapping at the window and the two looked up. A white owl was outside with a letter. Draco opened the window and untied the letter from the owl and it flew away.

"It's addressed to Mr. And ", He said, his eyes meeting hers. Mr and , she repeated in her head... she was . CLEARLY something went wrong in the world.

He stood next to her and opened the letter and they read it together, heads close to each other.

"

_Dear Hermione and Draco,_

_As you have probably figured out, this is the consequence of wishing bad for ._

_Just to teach you both how consequences of your words work, I have sent you both 7 years into the future. You will come across a few problems and situations, but the way you handle the situation is entirely up to you. Your decisions will affect your future. You can either chose to stay together or leave eachother- time will tell which one._

_That is all I can say for now. I will keep in touch when relevant._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

"

"What the-" Hermione started but Draco cut her off.

"Is that old idiot HONESTLY thinking that we'll remain together? We're leaving each other! NOW!" He said.

"Aaron..." Hermione said, wearily,"What about him?"

"Look! He's technically not even our son!" Draco said.

"Youre such a self-centered arrogant jerk! He's our son, Malfoy! We cant just leave him!" Hermione protested.

"I get that you want to be with me, but honestly Granger, I have no intention in staying a minute with you", Draco spat.

"I have no intention in staying with you either!" Hermione snapped, "I'm saying it because I have a son out there who needs love from both parents! I refuse to just abandon him!"

"Oh come off it!" Draco said," You dont even know him!"

"HE'S MY SON, MALFOY!" Hermione yelled, "LIKE IT OR NOT, I'M STAYING HERE WITH HIM!"

"Dont you want to go back? To being seventeen again?" Draco asked her, angrily.

"You're so selfish!" Hermione cried, moving away from him and preparing breakfast for Aaron after finding the things she needed.

Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

Hermione made an omlette and poured some milk into a glass and took it outside and placed it on the coffee table in front of Aaron.

"Eat up, honey", She said.

"Do I HAVE to go to kindergarten today?" Aaron wailed.

"Y-yes you do", Hermione said, nervously. Where the hell was his kindergarten?! Did someone pick him up? Did she have to drop him there? Oh dear...

Before she could call to Draco, the doorbell rang. She cursed under her breath and went to the door and looked through the eye-hole.

Ginny Weasley stood there, in jeans and a black t-shirt.

She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Ginny!" She said,"Uh-hi!"

Ginny surprised her by hugging her tightly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...Im fine,, why?" Hermione asked, nervously.

"You called me last night, crying your eyes out, Hermione!" Ginny said, "Dont you tell me that you're fine!"

Draco appeared at the kitchen door and he looked at Ginny.

"Malfoy", Ginny snapped,"How's Bitch Mcenzee?"

"Ginny, language!" Hermione said, wondering who the hell Mcenzee was.

Draco simply glared at her and went to his...son.

"Hermione, do you want me to drop Aaron off to kindergarten today?" Ginny offered, "You dont look very healthy today."

"Uh...yeah, sure", Hermione said, smiling a little,"That would be great."

She turned to Aaron and said," Finish eating quickly, love, and then I want you to be a good boy and go get dressed into your school clothes-show Daddy that you can do it yourself okay?" She smiled widely.

"Okay, Mummy", Aaron smiled and finished his breakfast quickly. He left the plate and glass on the table and grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him after himself. Draco looked nervously at Hermione and she nodded encouragingly.

She called Ginny inside and sat with her on the sofa.

"Hermione, I know that what's happening with you and Draco is really killing you but you have to be strong. He doesnt deserve you, alright?" Ginny said.

"Ginny-"

"Dont worry about it, Im here for you. So is Harry and Ron-they dont understand why he'd do this to you. It's all that bitch's fault. She just entered and threw you both apart. Hermione, I just dont get it...He loved you so much-h e gave up so much for you and I know you still love him with all your heart and this is very difficult for you..." Ginny said, sadly.

Hermione had no idea what she was talking about and kept silent through it all. Draco loved HER a lot? Harry, Ron and Ginny hadn't murdered him yet? SHE loved HIM a lot? Hell, something DEFINITELY went wrong in the world.

"When you called me yesterday and told me that he threatened you with divorce, it broke my heart. It killed me to hear you cry so much and Im sorry I couldnt come over right away." Ginny said," 'Mione, you need a break-let me take Aaron for today and you can pick him up from our house tomorrow evening okay? You need to relax a little, yeah?"

Hermione nodded and before she could continue, Aaron came bounding down the stairs dressed in a blue uniform. Draco followed behind.

"I got ready so quickly mum!" Aaron said. He went up and hugged Ginny, "Hi, Aunty Ginny!"

"Hey, kid!" She hugged him tightly, "Guess what? Youre staying with me and Uncle Harry for today night!"

"YAY!" Aaron grinned,"Really, mom?"

"Uh-huh", Hermione said, forcing herself to smile.

"Anyway, 'Mione,I'll take him to Kindergarten now and you take rest okay?" Ginny said, standing up, "Remember, if you need anything-call me or flop over!"

Aaron ran up and hugged Draco, "Bye,Dad! Ill see you tomorrow! You too, mum!" Draco awkwardly hugged his son and let go of him.

Ginny hugged Hermione after Aaron and with a curt nod at Draco, left the house, holding Aaron's hand.

"What the bloody hell..." Hermione muttered, locking the door, "From what I inferred from Ginny,we loved each other a lot but this bitch called Mcenzee came into our lives and threw us apart and you threatened me with divorce."

"Thank Merlin for that then", Draco said, "Divorce it is then."

"Malfoy, let's not jump to conclusions okay? We still need to figure things out", Hermione said, going towards the stairs.

"So, what exactly are we supposed to do now?" Draco asked.

"Just look around- see what you can find and how much info you can collect on us- our 24 year old selves anyway", Hermione sighed, walking up the stairs.

This was going to be a long day, Draco thought sighing.

He looked around the living room and noticed how many photo albums and books and calendars were around.

"A VERY long day", He muttered, bracing himself for the very odd day that lay ahead of him.

**So what did you think? I know it hasn't progressed much yet, but hey! its a start right? Anyway, the first few chapters are usually not the best. Either which way, please please please review! I would really appreciate it.**


	3. Discoveries

Hermione climbed up the stairs and entered the first room to her right. She pushed the door open and sighed. There was a single bed with blue and green covers and beside that was a little bed-side table with a lamp and books stacked upon it. There was a cupboard across the bed with a mirror next to the window lining the wall adjacent to the bed. It was a very typical children's room. The floor was carpeted and blue drapes hung across the window. Photos of Aaron, Hermione and Draco were displayed all around the room and one of them on the bedside table beside the lamp.

She went up to the cupboard and opened it. The top half of the cupboard were filled with clothes and the bottom half consisted of drawers stretching across the width of the cupboard. She knelt down and opened the first drawer.

She smiled upon finding about a dozen trophies, a stack of certificates and a few medals. She picked out one of the trophies and read what it said. "Excellence in Quidditch for Youngsters" She smiled further- looks like he had gotten Draco's quidditch abilities. But he was, what? Four?! And he had already begun playing? Wasn't that a bit extreme?

She was slightly worried but all her worries seemed to disappear as soon as she read the tag on another trophy- " For Excelling In Communication Skills" and another saying "For A Perfect Vocabulary in the English Language". She grinned-looks like he had gotten her excessive need to know everything from a young age. But still...four?

She shut the first drawer and opened the second. There were folders in one pile and notebooks in another. She took out the first folder at the top and opened it. It was a set of report cards. Taking a deep breathe, she began skimming through her son's grades. She gasped, seeing that he had perfect A's in every one of them. She pulled out an envelope that had been tucked in between two reports and pulled out the letter inside. She read through the letter. By the time she was done, her eyes were wide with shock and her hands were shaking.

"Malfoy!" She called loudly, "Get over here this instant!"

Draco appeared a few seconds later and came over to her, annoyed, "What Granger? I dont like being ordered around."

Hermione pulled at his arm and made him sit down beside her. She handed him the sheets and reports. He went through them silently, his eyes widening at the special reports.

"Our son is a genius", Hermione whispered, "He's only four and can speak in full sentences with vocabulary a normal four year old doesnt know, he can walk and perform activities perfectly, he can read astonishingly well and he's...he's a prodigy."

"Wow..." was all Draco could manage to say. These reports were...phenomenal.

"He's practically perfect", Hermione said, smiling and looking into the paper Draco was reading currently.

"He IS perfect", Draco said, "Wow...I cant believe this."

"We have so much to learn about our own son..." Hermione sighed, "Granted we're not in the most fun position, but just knowing that we created something so...amazing...just...it feels so good- we brought such a talented soul into this world."

"Well we ARE two of the smartest wizards in Hogwarts", Draco smirked.

"Were, Malfoy, we WERE two of the smartest", Hermione said, her eyes sad.

"We'll get back...let's just try our best in this world for now", Draco said.

"OKay,see this one", Hermione said, passing him the letter she had been reading. He took the letter from her shaking hands and read through it.

"Bloody hell", He muttered.

"He's four and next year he's getting a double bloody promotion to second grade because he's way too smart for his age. They would put him in third but that would be pushing it a bit so they couldn't", Hermione said, "Oh! And you're going to LOVE this."

She re-opened the first drawer and passed Draco one of the Quidditch trophies. And for the first time in her life, Hermione Granger saw Draco Malfoy smile. No, not smirk- actually Smile.

"He's got my talent", He said, "But I have to say, even I didn't start at such a bloody young age."

"Like we said earlier, he's a prodigy..." Hermione said, placing the trophy back into the drawer along with the other folders and things. She shut the drawers and stood up, dusting her shorts. She held out a hand which Draco ignored and stood up by himself. She rolled her eyes and began to walk out when she stopped and turned around.

"Did you find anything by the way?" She asked.

"Well, I know that you've written about five books- saw them in the bookshelf but they're dated five years before so you probably do something else now", Draco responded, "I was just going through some photo books when you called me. Oh, and Aaron's birthday is on the 9th of october-I went through the calender and you've marked a party on the 10th. According to the dates, it's the second of September today."

"Okay", Hermione nodded, "Keep searching. I'll check my room."

Just before she left, Draco stopped her again by saying "Granger?"

She turned around and gave him a questioning look.

"If we're married, why did we wake up in different rooms today morning?" He asked.

She gave it a thought and said, "Ginny said that we'd been fighting and all so maybe that's why. I don't know. I know as much as you do." With that, she left and went to her room.

Draco took one last look around, shut the cupboard door and went downstairs once again. He picked up the first photo album in the pile he had picked out and flopped down on to the sofa. He lifted his glass of water and sipped it, opening the album. The first photo was of him in a black suit standing with Hermione, who was dressed in a long yellow gown that flowed down to the floor. Her hair cascaded down to her lower back and she was smiling.

He flipped the page to the next and his eyes widened at the photograph. There, walking elegantly down a ramp was Hermione Granger in a strapless green dress, her hair tied up into a knot behind her head, a few strands framing her face. That wasn't the only one he found her walking down a ramp in. He flipped through page after page and in every single one, she was wearing a different styled dress posing in front of the camera and smiling.

He took another sip of water to calm himself and looked down at the label below the photograph. He choked on his water and put the glass aside and tried to calm himself, but he was finding that extremely difficult. He had just discovered what Hermione Granger did for a flipped to the next page and then the other. Holy Merlin...

"GRANGER!" He yelled.

He heard footsteps and she emerged from the stairs.

"What?" She asked.

"Come look at this-I just found out what you do", He said, moving over on the couch so she could sit too. Curious to know, she sat down quickly and looked at the photographs he showed her.

"Mother of Merlin! I'm a freaking MODEL?" Hermione spluttered, "How the hell did that happen?"

"How the hell do I know?! Im more surprised than you are! I almost choked on my water!"

"Almost? Only almost? What a pity..."

"Wait, you being a model isn't the most shocking part- look at this", He said, ignoring her comment. He pointed to the label and flipping the page, the other labels too.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" She asked, reading the labels. One said "Louisans", another said "Jeremy&Fins" and then there was "Radeels" and "DestinyDivided".

"What're you supposed to be LOOKING AT?" He asked. He poked the labels with his finger repeatedly, "Do you not READ this?"

"I can read fine", Hermione said," There's Louisans right there."

"It's not even pronounced that way! It's pronounced Loo-ee-ans. The S is silent! Merlin, Granger! You've never heard of Louisans?" She shook her head. "Radeels?" She shook her head again.

"Kill me now", Draco said, disbelievingly,"I cannot believe you do not know these fashion labels."

"Well I'm not very aware of the wizard world brands."

"Okay then", Draco said,thinking hard, "Jeremy&Fins is like the muggle, uh...Louis Vuitton. And Radeels is like the muggle...Prada, and Louisans is like the muggle Gucci. I would name other brands if I knew them. Just know that these labels are better than the best known Muggle brands."

"Oh my..." Hermione's eyes were wide with shock as she stared at the labels, "you mean... you mean I modeled for the equivalent of Louis Vuitton?!"

"Pretty much, yeah", Draco nodded.

"Oh wow...Im impressed with myself", Hermione said, grinning.

"As much as I HATE to admit it- Im pretty impressed too", Draco said.

Hermione picked up another album and flipped through it, "hey look, you're in these with me."

Draco leaned over and looked into the book with her. Sure enough, he was walking down the ramp with Hermione by his side- their arms linked.

"Oh, I LOVE this one!" Hermione said, grinning and flipping the page to a particular photograph. It was of her in a black floor-length dress whose straps connected behind her neck,leaving her shoulders bare. Her hair was extremely straight and pinned up so her face was clearly visible. She wore silver eatings and back and silver heels and was holding on to Draco's arm, who was dressed in a black shirt and black pants with a silver tie. Normally, she would never have though she could carry off such a look but she surprised herself greatly.

"It's pretty damn awesome", Draco agreed, studying the photo himself.

"I think you're a model too", Hermione said, picking up another book with solos of Draco walking down a ramp.

"Why am I not surprised? " Draco smirked, "dashingly good Looks and money usually get you far in the fashion industry."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "this is pretty wicked. We're both models for the biggest brands in the Wizarding world."

"Hey, remember she-Weasley said something about a Mcenzee? I think she meant this woman", Draco said, his eyebrows furrowing together. He passed her another album he had opened. It consisted of photos of him and another blonde woman with green eyes. Hermione had to admit, the woman was gorgeous. And she looked very good with Draco. Below the first photo in the album was the label "Draco Malfoy and Ritch Mcenzee-Radeels Fall Collection" .

"Oh between four and a half years ago and two years ago, I stopped modeling- probably because of Aaron", Hermione said, once they were done going through most of the albums, "This Mcenzee woman seems to have a lot of shots with you. From what Ginny said and what I can see here- I infer that you and Ritch have something going on which is why you and I are not exactly properly- together or something like that."

"Well then." Draco said, "As cool as it is that you're a model and all- I don't blame me for going after someone whose not you." He smirked, got up and left the room.

Hermione took a deep breath. Wow. She was a model for brands that were the highest in the Wizarding world. A model. Who would have ever thought?! But this whole deal with Draco...? They still needed to figure out how they ended up from enemies to a married couple with a kid... Everything was so damn unreal that it was hard to digest. It was like a bad yet pleasantly good dream at the same time.

She was yanked out of her thoughts by the doorbell ringing. Now who?! She panicked. She got up and checked through the eye-hole in the door. A mailman?

She opened the door and the man stood holding a package.

"Package for Hermione Malfoy from Malfoy's lawyer", The guy said,reading the label.

"Uh...thanks", She said. She signed for the package and closed the door. Curious to know what Draco's lawyer could be sending, she opened the package and there was a thick envelope inside. She pulled out the first few sheets from inside and read through it. Her heart stopped beating for a moment as she read the words on the sheet in front of her. The other surprises she had gotten through the discoveries of the day were pleasant ones...this one was just...

Looks like Draco's wish truly HAD come true. She had a husband who hated her...

On the sheet, a line that she couldn't stop reading said, "My client Draco Malfoy, against his wife Hermione Granger Malfoy, has filed for divorce."

She dropped the envelope on the floor as she felt tears spring to her eyes. She ran to the bathroom on that floor and slammed the door shut and leaned over the sink and stared into the mirror.

Why was is happening to HER?! She didn't deserve this! Hating someone was one thing,filing for a freaking divorce against them is another! She hated Malfoy! She hated every fibre of his being! Her husband hated her in the future. What had she done wrong?! her hands began shaking and soon she felt anger rise through herself.

She watched as her reflection split as the mirror Shattered into pieces and fell into the sink.

It cut into her arms and she stepped back. Goddamit!

She turned tot he glass cabinet and before she knew what she was doing, she raised her fist and punched the glass. Her knuckles bleeding, she collapsed against the wall and began sobbing.

This could not be happening to her...

There was a loud knock on the door, "Granger?" She heard him call out. Him. The reason she was in this mess in the first place!

"Granger?!" She didn't respond. She simply sniffed and looked at her bloody knuckle.

Nothing happened for a few seconds and then finally, the door opened and Draco looked inside. His eyes widened at the mess and he flicked his wand and repaired the mirror and glass cabinet. He then looked down to Hermione and took the sight of her in.

"Get a grip of yourself", He growled.

Her head snapped up and she looked absolutely furious.

"What?" She snapped.

"I said get a grip of yourself!" He repeated," Honestly, breaking mirrors and hurting yourself isn't going to end this stupid situation. You just have to make the best out of it."

"You don't care do you?! That our entire life has been swapped around?!" She yelled,"I just received bloody divorce papers-FROM YOU!"

"I do care but there's not a shit I can do about it. And yes, I saw the papers- they're on the coffee table. Again, there's not a shit you can do about it. I probably filed for a divorce for a reason. I mean-look at you-psychotic woman. On a better note- I was thinking of heading out to see where we are and things and we can have lunch out. If you want to come, get a grip and get ready otherwise stay here and sob all you want", He said and walked away.

That's it?! She wanted to scream! He didn't say anything else about the divorce! He walled her a psychotic woman! He didn't even help her up or ask her if she was okay! She was going to show him that she was strong! That she didn't need his stupid orders to get a freaking grip! That-that insensitive prat!

She stood up and messily fixed the cuts on her arms and vanished the blood from her knuckles. She left the room and went upstairs to her bedroom. She saw Draco standing in front of a walk-in closet. She stood beside him and muttered, "Bloody hell." One half of the closet contained only gowns and dresses and the other half contained tuxedos. Draco stepped around and went to the other door beside the wardrobe and opened it.

"The casuals are here", He said.

Hermione sighed and went to stand, once again, beside Draco. She stepped into the closet and moved the hangers around and groaned.

"Why is it that there are more dresses her than ANYTHING else?" She said, through gritted teeth.

"Well I dunno, maybe 'cause you're a model?" Draco said, sarcastically.

"I know", She said quietly," But I've never been the dress type... how much could have happened in seven years? And look", she said, pointing to the shoes, " There's literally nothing other than heels here!"

"Merlin, Granger-stop whining!" Draco exclaimed, stepping inside with her.

He shuffled through the hangers and pulled out a black top with 3/4 sleeves and a white knee-length skirt and handed them to her. He then bent down and picked up a pair of black pumps.

"Here", He said,handing them to her, "These should be okay for today."

Hermione groaned but took them and went to the bathroom.

Draco watched her leave and then took out a black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans with converse. This would do for the time being.

"Don't come out, I'm changing", He called to Hermione who responded with a grunt.

He slipped on his clothes and shoes and told her he was ready. A few seconds later, she came out looking thoroughly annoyed.

Draco looked her up and down and realized she didn't look too bad. The top was nicely fitting and showed off her slim figure and the skirt fell loosely to her knees, showing off her perfect long legs. That and the pumps made her look quite neat.

"How the hell am I going to do my hair?" She asked,stepping in front of the mirror and turning to the side. Her hair was much longer and fell to her lower back with soft waves and the top bit being quite straight. She combed through it quickly and instead of bothering to tie it up, she just slipped a hairband through the top, holding her hair out of her face.

"Great, let's go", Draco said, leaving the room. Taking a deep breath and one last look at herself in the mirror, she turned and left after him.

Hermione noticed a pair of keys on the side table and inspected it. One key, she guessed was probably the house ones and the other, upon closer inspection, had a sign on it. There was a circle with three lines inside.

"Oh wow", she smirked.

"What?" Draco asked, holding the front door open and turning around.

"We've got a bloody Mercedes", She grinned, "I'm actually beginning to like my future minus the whole dresses and well, you." She picked up the keys and strutted past Draco, who smirked to himself. The only things about the muggle world happened to be the best brands. Sure, he wasn't too sure how to work a "car" but he knew what they were.

Hermione found herself in a green carpeted white corridor with large windows lining the entire way so sunlight was pouring in. She locked the front door after Draco stepped in with her and began walking across with him following close a few seconds, the corridor split into two.

"Now what?" Hermione asked.

"Lets try the right side and if that's not right, we'll come back and take the other one", Draco said. Hermione nodded and began walking down the one he picked.

The reached the end of the corridor and pushed open the oak door and were met with a pleasant sight. There was a forest-like area right across them and they were at a side gate leading to the sidewalk of the road in front. Looking to the left, they guessed that the other corridor probably lead to a garage with the car that then went out to the main road through the main gates.

Wow, that was confusing.

They kept walking in silence down one of the paths.

"Where do you think we are?"

"My guess would be London", Draco said, studying the area they had just entered. There were rows of red-bricked semi-detached housing and mothers rushing about with children.

Just as they passed that area and were about to enter a garden like area, a phone started ringing.

"Is that yours?" Hermione asked Draco, who took out the device in his pocket.

"No idea how to use this but if you're referring to the noise, then yes- it is this", Draco said. Hermione snatched the phone from him and flipped it open.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey 'Mione!" A voice said. She immediately recognized the voice as Ron's.

"Uh hey Ron!"

"Just called because to remind you about tonight's program", He said.

"Uh...tonight's program? " She asked, warily. Shit!

"Yes, Hermione- today's party! At the burrow of course. It's fine though- Ginny told us how shaken you were about the thing with Draco- is he coming?"

"Yeah, Draco's coming too. Burrow at what time again? Sorry, Ron! I've just lost track of A LOT of things", Hermione said. Draco looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"At seven", Ron said, "Aaron will be there with Ginny so don't worry about him."

"Who else is coming?" She asked. Better to be prepared than surprised out of their wits.

"You, Draco, Harry, Gin, Me, Hayley, Pansy, Blaise", Ron answered," and the rest of the Weasleys. Luna and Neville couldn't make it. They said that they had a 's appointment or something."

"Oh sure, okay then! We'll see you tonight then! Bye!"

"Bye!" Ron said and hung up.

"What was that? What did Weasley say?" Draco asked.

"Remember not to call any of them by the last names in front of them. And we're invited for dinner tonight at the Burrow with Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Pansy and someone called Hayley", Hermione said, remembering the name, "Oh and the other Weasleys."

"Hayley? That's Pansy's little sister- she didn't got to Hogwarts because of everything with the war", Draco said," She was a sweet kid. Oh, I wonder if Pansy's married to Blaise!"

"Right. I would totally discuss what you're talking about except well- I don't want to", Hermione said, tossing the phone back to Draco who caught it with reflexes only possessed by a seeker and pocketed it.

"Now let's go see if we can make our way around here and all", Hermione said, beginning to walk again. Draco followed close behind.

Dinner with the Weasleys and Potter, oh joy! He thought, this just CANT get any better,can it?!

* * *

**Okay, so I know that this chapter was A LITTLE crazy :P What with the whole model thing, child prodigy and then the Mercedes and big house and to top it off the divorce- BUT i really wanted it to be a different story from the usual you know? So yeah. And didn't you just HATE the moment where all Draco does is say "get a grip of yourself" and walks away? But I loved how easily he picked out an outfit for Hermione ^^ anyway, this is just a beginner (: I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. It was supposed to stop where the divorce section is announced but I couldn't leave such a short chapter so there :D **

**Anyway PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review! **


	4. Dinner with The Weasleys

Half way through lunch at a muggle cafe (after a lot of protesting from a reluctant Draco), his phone began ringing.

He looked at the screen,"It's says Ritch-what do I do?"

"Well, pick it up you moron", Hermione said,"Or she'll think something's wrong."

"Well, maybe,because something IS wrong", Draco said,"I have never spoken to this woman in my life!"

"Just pick it up and go with the flow of the conversation", Hermione said,"Put it on speaker."

Draco raised one eyebrow questioningly. She rolled her eyes and snatched the phone out of his hand, flipped it open and turned the loud-speaker on.

"Hello?" Draco said.

"Hey, Draco", A melodious voice rang out from the other end.

"Oh hey, Ritch", Draco said uneasily.

"You didn't show up at work today morning-is everything okay?" She asked.

"Uh-" Hermione nodded frantically and mouthed 'make it up' -" Yeah, everything's okay. Hermione and I had kind of a mess-up with something so I wasn't really in the mood to come in early."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him as Ritch chuckled.

"How long till the divorce papers?" She asked. Hermione gritted her teeth.

"Well, speaking of them- they arrived today morning actually. " Draco said, smirking at Hermione. She could have snarled-the nerve of him!

"Oh great!" Ritch said, "Hope it all works out. Then there's Aaron too."

"Yeah, we'll figure something out", Draco said.

"Anyway, you coming in to office today? We need to get a few designs finalized and then some other business to attend", Ritch said.

"Uh-yeah, I'll try my best to be there", Draco said, "Bye."

"Bye, hun", Ritch said and hung up.

Hermione almost gagged and spluttered, "Wasn't that sweet, _hun_?"

"_That_, Granger, was another girl gaga for me", He said.

"Gaga for you", She snorted rather inelegantly.

"Anyway, I'd love to stay and chat but firstly, I have work to attend and secondly, I don't want to", He said, standing up, "You'll find your way home? Oh who am I kidding, like I care." He smirked.

Hermione growled and said, "And how exactly will you find your way to work?"

"I'll find a way", Draco said, his smirk faltering for a second but coming right back, "Anyway, hope to see you not so soon." He dropped a few coins on to the table and walked away.

Hermione watched him go and leaned back in her seat. This was NOT going to be easy.

After a few minutes, she got up and made her way back home. She dropped the keys on the coffee table and went upstairs to her bedroom. Slipping her shoes off and leaving them back where they were, she suddenly noticed a drawer that she hadn't seen before on the side of the cupboard. She opened it and found a couple of diaries and books. She pulled out the first one and opened it.

Almost immediately she recognized her own writing. She flipped to the end of the book to her last entry.

"Sometimes I feel like we still have that spark...when we touch, when our eyes meet...I feel like he still loves me...or maybe that's just my imagination. It hurts more knowing that I still love him and I can't even deny it to anybody but him. Not like he cares...seeing him with Ritch just-I don't know how much longer we're going to last... he refuses to move out because of Aaron yet he complains every other day and brings her home and she's always with Aaron and...god! I just don't understand! I feel like just screaming out. Telling him I love him. But I know I can't...because it'll hurt too much not hearing him say it back...it'll hurt too much knowing that he says it to someone else.

I can still remember the times he used to just look at me and...and just hold me close and kiss me like I was the only woman in this world for him. I don't know how much longer I can take this..."

With that, there was a transparent thin packet with a silvery thread inside it. She recognized it immediately as a memory. She looked into the cupboard and noticed a top shelf. There had to be one!

She pulled out her wand and said ,"Accio penseive" and a small bowl filled with a liquid came floating down to her. She placed it on the bed and carefully removing the memory from it's cover, she placed it into the bowl. Taking a deep breathe, she leaned down and let the memory engulf her.

There she was, Hermione Granger, know-it-all bookworm dressed in a gorgeous white dress. It hugged her curves and flowed freely from her waist to her knees. Her hair had been half-tied back and the rest was flowing down her back in sot waves. Her eyes were done with eyeliner and she had a light pink color in her lips and cheeks. In short, she looked more beautiful than 17 year old Hermione had ever seen.

The Hermione in the memory bent down and pulled on a shoe-it was a white strappy pair of heels. She fixed the shoe on easily and bent down to put on the other one. She strapped it on and stood up to walk out of the room but as soon as she did, her heel got caught on a carpet thread and she was falling over.

Seventeen year old Hermione watched as a strong pair of arms came around her future-self's body and held her up.

She straightened out with the help of Draco Malfoy.

"Why aren't you looking dashing?" She said, playing with his tie.

"Of course I am-you can't possibly expect otherwise", Draco smirked at her, still holding her around the waist, her body facing his.

"Idiot", She laughed.

"You're looking stunning", Draco said, looking at her.

"Of course I am-you can't possibly expect-" She was saying but got cut off by his lips capturing hers. She smiled while kissing him, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Don't steal my lines", He said, resting his forehead against hers, "Or there will be consequences."

"If these are the consequences", She said, kissing him and pulling away, "then I have no objections."

He smiled and turned them both to face the mirror. He slung his arm around her shoulder and smirked at the mirror.

"What're you doing?" Hermione laughed.

"Just seeing how amazingly good we look together", He winked at her through the mirror.

"We do, don't we?" She grinned.

Seventeen year old Hermione stood rooted to the ground, her mouth hanging open. This couldn't be her and Malfoy! It was just such an…impossible situation!

She was suddenly brought back to her reality as the memory got over. Well, as real as this "reality" could get anyway.

She breathed in deeply and then out again. As much as she hated to admit it, this future self of her's was obviously completely in love with Draco Malfoy and from what she had just seen, he had been as much in love with her.

She left the penseive where it was and took the book with her to the bed and sat down against propped up pillows. She flipped to the first page and realized that this was not the first diary she had written. The first page of this one described how Ritch had come along and ruined things for them.

She continued reading, flipping page after page until she felt her eyes drooping shut.

Draco shoved her awake using a pillow.

"What the-" Hermione muttered, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Get up, Granger", Draco's drawl was the first thing she heard.

"And why should I?" Hermione snapped, squinting at him.

"Because we have a ruddy dinner to attend in an hour", He answered. Now she just felt plain stupid. Flushing scarlet, she got up quickly and suddenly noticed the penseive on the bed and the diary too. She hurriedly picked everything up and returned them to their respective places.

"What was all that?" Draco asked.

"Stuff", She said.

"Aren't you descriptive?" Draco said, sarcastically.

"It's stuff that will help me with what happened in the past seven years", Hermione said, "How was work?"

"It was okay-everything seemed pretty natural. I didn't do much. I have a massive office and I got my secretary to help me", He answered.

"And Mcenzee?" She asked.

"Oh Ritch! What a mouth-watering chick", Draco said. Hermione cringed and and he smirked at her," She's great! It's easy to see what she has and you don't."

"You prick", Hermione said, "What are you wearing for tonight?"

"Probably just a shirt and jeans", Draco shrugged, "We'll probably look grander than the Weasleys anyway considering they'll all be wearing, what, rags?"

"Insult them again and I'll hex you!" Hermione threatened, pointing her wand at him.

"Now now, _sweetheart_, you don't want to hurt your DARLING husband now do you?" Draco drawled.

She snarled but put the wand down slowly and turned towards her cupboard to choose what to wear.

Draco grabbed a blue shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and change. He finished in ten minutes and stepped out, shaking water out of his hair. He huffed in frustration upon seeing Hermione still standing in front of the cupboard, frowning.

"What now, Granger?" He asked, standing beside her.

"I don't know what to wear", She mumbled.

"AGAIN? Honestly woman, how you became a model is beyond me", Draco said, pushing past her and stepping inside. He pushed around the hangers and finally extracted a blue dress. He was going to hand it to her when he suddenly realized that it was the same blue as his shirt. No way in hell...

He replaced the dress and brought out a turquoise one instead. He handed it to her and told her to hurry up.

Showering quickly and brushing her teeth as well, she pulled on the simple, body hugging halter neck dress and tied it up behind her neck. She pulled her hair into a tight high pony-tail and applied a little make up.

Finally pleased with how she looked, she stepped out in time to see Draco drop a pair of turquoise heels next to the dressing table.

"I think you'll look fabulous in those", She said, sending him a sickly sweet smile.

"Ha-ha", He said,"I thought you'd take another hour picking out shoes so I just did it instead."

She walked up to the shoes and bent down and slipped one on and adjusted the straps. Her right foot was now in a rather uncomfortable angle. Ugh, she despised heels.

As Draco messed with his hair,she bent down to do her other shoe and stood up. She was now almost his height. She turned to leave but lost balance and fell to the right. Before she could collapse completely, a pair of strong arms grabbed her around the waist and held her up.

She looked up from where she was and her eyes met silver-blue ones. She straightened up with his help and turned to the mirror as he did the same. Hermione swallowed hard, remembering a very similar scene from a memory.

Draco was the first to snap out of it. He shoved her aside against the desk roughly and walked past her and out the door. She huffed angrily and followed him out, trying to get the hang of walking in the treacherous objects they call shoes.

They walked out together and apparated to the burrow, all the while not saying anything. All the while, she had no idea that she wasn't the only one who had seen that memory in the penseive. Draco didn't plan on telling her either.

"Behave yourself", She quickly muttered before knocking on the door.

"Whatever", He rolled his eyes and they waited. The door was opened and they faced a grinning .

"Hermione, Draco! Thank god you could make it!" She pulled them both into hugs and Draco stiffened in her embrace but she didn't notice.

"Come on in", She said, ushering them inside.

"Hey you guys", A man with unmistakable jet black messy hair and lopsided glassed stood up from the sofa and hugged Hermione.

"Hey Harry!" Hermione said, smiling. He looked just the same as he did seven years ago.

"'Mione!" Ron's voice yelled out, "Get in here, Im in the kitchen!"

"That's something new", Hermione chucked before going to the kitchen. She turned back to see Draco giving her a desperate look and mouthing 'what do I do?"

She shrugged and left him behind.

She found Ron standing in front of the kitchen counter, stirring a bowl of paste of some sort.

"Merlin Ronald, what _are_ you doing?" She asked, laughing.

"So APPARENTLY you can't make ice-cream with a wand without the paste. So I'm sitting and stirring the ruddy paste", Ron groaned.

"And WHY are you making ice-cream?" Hermione asked, amused.

"Everyone had to make something in this ruddy house so I offered to make this ruddy desert", He said, stabbing at the paste with every word.

She burst out laughing and after a moment he looked up and gave her a crooked grin.

She sighed, smiling. He looked much broader and taller and his hair was longer and tied up in a small ponytail at the the nape of his neck. He looked the same otherwise-red hair and blue eyes.

"You need help?" She asked.

"I would love it except if mum finds out I've been helping..."

"Oh, come off it!" Hermione said, picking out a stirring spoon from the drawer near her and sitting beside him. She suddenly wished she hadn't when he began asking her questions.

"So how's it with Draco?" He asked casually.

She almost dropped her spoon into the paste but quickly

composed herself and continued stirring, "We're okay. I guess."

"Hermione...I can see that you're not. Whenever you used to arrive at the burrow, we were warned of your arrival minutes earlier because of your ringing laughter outside. Always. He used to ALWAYS make you laugh. But today...it was so silent it was insane."

When she didn't say anything, he continued," Mione, have you spoken to him about it?"

"I don't want him to do something he'll regret later...I mean, if he stays with me, he might regret it..." Hermione said, hoping she was on the right track.

"He will regret it! But he won't regret staying with you! He'll regret leaving you!" Ron said, putting the spoon aside, "I know you love him still and I know hat Draco loves you too...I don't know where Ritch even came from."

"He loves _her_ now.." Hermione said, avoiding his eyes and stirring the paste.

"That's what he thinks. He belongs with you. You belong together. " Ron said, "We're all really upset with whatever's been happening...him and Ritch won't last..."

"We don't know that...I don't know, Ron", Hermione said, "I don't know what went wrong."

"Maybe I should go 'get rid off' her", He said, whispering 'get rid off', "Problem solved!" He clapped his hands together and grinned broadly.

She hit him playfully on the arm and smiled a little, "I wish Ron. But that's not how it's going to happen. If they're meant to be, let them."

"I won't push the matter right now but if things get out of hand, I won't hesitate to go up and punch some sense into that guy's head okay? " Ron said.

Hermione nodded and leaned forward and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you", She whispered.

Always, Hermione", He said, returning the hug, "Always."

Draco watched Hermione retreat into the kitchen after Weasley called her. He looked around blankly, not knowing what to do or say.

"Sit, dear", Molly Weasley said, patting him on the shoulder and walking past him towards the stairs, "I'll go get Ginny."

Draco quickly sat at the edge of the couch in front of him and Harry sat opposite to him.

"So what's new, Draco?" He asked. Draco fidgeted with his fingers, wondering what to respond.

"Well, nothing really", He decided, was as safe as it could get.

"Listen, before Hermione gets back, I wanted to ask you again-are you sure about this? Ritch, I mean? Is it serious?" Harry asked, leaning forward.

Merlin's flowery pants, he was screwed.

"Uh...yeah, pretty much", He mumbled loud enough for the-boy-who-refused-to-die to hear.

"Cause you don't sound so confident", Harry said,

"Listen, Po-Harry", Draco said, "I wouldn't do something if I wasn't confident about it. I'm a-"

"-Malfoy, yeah, I know", Harry completed for him. Draco's eyes grew wide with shock and Harry smirked, "Don't look so surprised. We've all heard you say that over a hundred times. But still, I know this is your decision. But think about how it's gonna affect Hermione and Aaron too. You're breaking a family apart so easily...so quickly. You've barely known Mcenzee for a month now."

"I know but I think I really love her", Draco said, hoping his little comments were enough to seem normal.

"You think, mate, you THINK. I don't want to see Hermione hurt and if you do this to her...she's gonna be shattered. If you were still the insensitive prick from Hogwarts before the war I would've honestly punched sense into you but unfortunately I can't even do that because we're friends now. Im not happy with your decision with Ritch but...I cant stop you. But Hermione..."

"I know, Harry", Draco said. Oh crap. What else was he supposed to say. Harry looked up, waiting for him to say more so he tried his luck, "I don't want to do this to Hermione either. But...it's Ritch. I don't know…Maybe Hermione and I don't belong..."

"I really think you do", Harry said, "You kept eachother so happy and I still remember the day things just started changing in Hogwarts-how you suddenly seemed so different, the day of the Summer Dance..."

"I know..." Draco said, hoping to Merlin he sounded convincing enough," but things change..."

Thank goodness for Draco, someone came down the steps.

"Oh hello, Draco" Ginny said, smiling only a little, "Where's Hermione?"

"Here!" Hermione's voice said through the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hey, you", Ginny smiled warmly at her and ran up to hug her tightly. Hermione smiled seeing that the comforting feeling she got in Ginny's arms stayed with her even seven years later.

"How are you?" Ginny whispered to her, breaking apart.

"Holding up", Hermione said giving her a sad smile. Ginny nodded and took her hand and dragged her to sit beside her on the sofa.

In a few minutes Angelina, George, Molly, Arthur, Ron, Percy, Bill and Fleur had all joined them in the living room. They all looked the same except for few adjustments like hair styles-but their personalities were exactly the same.

A knock came from the door and Ginny sprung up to open it.

"Hey you guys! We were waiting for you so it's about bloody time you got here", Ginny grinned at the people at the door and hugged three people in turn. Hermione craned her neck to take a look as did Draco. In walked first a tall, dark boy with spiky black hair who was extremely good looking and holding on to his hand was a pretty girl with green eyes and long black hair. She was dressed in a pretty black dress and him in a black shirt and jeans. Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini had arrived.

"And as usual, you're wearing the same colour", Harry smirked, standing up to greet the two. Hermione noticed a third person walk through the door. She had straight black hair tied into a high ponytail. She was dressed in a maroon knee-length dress. She looked extremely similar to Pansy, her sister maybe?

Hermione was confused as Ron walked up to the girl first and pulled her into a tight hug which she returned whole heartedly. Ron's girlfriend?

Her thoughts were cut off as somebody hugged her. She awkwardly hugged the person back and once they broke apart, she was looking into the eyes of Pansy herself.

"How are you?" She asked quietly, concern in her eyes. Why did everyone keep asking her that?!

Oh right, because Draco sodding Malfoy had filed for divorce against her.

"Holding up", She answered, repeating what she said in answer to Ginny.

"Hermione!" Blaise said, "Looking great, woman!" He grinned. He had a deep voice and was a head taller than her. He pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Can't. Breathe. Blaise", She choked out.

"Sorry", He said, pulling away. He winked at her and walked towards Ron, who was standing talking to the other girl.

"Hayley and Ron are getting really close", Pansy smiled, following Hermione's line of vision, "They look great together."

Hayley! She must be Pansy's sister then for sure. That would explain the similar looks. Hermione smiled. They DID look great together.

"Okay, enough of greetings! You'll see each other often enough!" Molly's voice rang out through the living room, "Come outside you all! Dinner's going to be served shortly! Gin, call the kids down please."

Hermione still hadn't wrapped her head around the fact that she, Ron and Harry were close with not only Draco Malfoy but his two Slytherin best friends. Similarly, Draco was shocked that he,Blaise and Pansy had turned out so close with the ruddy Griffindors and hand-me-down-rag-wearing Wealseys.

"Teddy! Bring The kids down please!" Ginny called loudly.

In a few seconds, a young boy of around nine came bounding down the stairs- little Aaron in tow. Hermione felt herself smile as Aaron jumped into her arms.

"Had fun?"

"Yes! As always!" He grinned at her. She ruffled his hair and put him down.

She looked at the young boy who had come with her son. He had purple spiky hair that was slowly turning yellow. A feature he had picked up from his mother. She almost felt tears well up in her eyes by the sight of Teddy Tonks. He had grown up so much...

"Where are the other two?" Ginny asked Teddy.

"They refused to come down- they were fighting", Teddy answered.

"JAMES AND LILY POTTER-YOU TWO COME DOWNSTAIRS THIS INSTANT!" Ginny roared.

James and Lily Potter? Hermione thought. How...

Her answer came to her in the form of two little children of around 3 and 4 bounding down the staircase. Of course! Harry and Ginny had named their kids after James and Lily! That was so wonderful... She smiled slightly seeing the two kids. Lily had bright red hair and green eyes just like Harry's and James had jet black messy hair like Harry's and dark blue eyes like Ginny's.

"Next time you're late to greet your guests-no seeing each other for two days!" Ginny scolded them.

Lily pouted but as soon as she saw Hermione, a huge smile spread across her face.

"Aunty 'Mione!" She squealed, running up to her. Upon instinct, she lifted the little girl into her arms and kissed her on the cheek.

"How are you, Hun?" She asked.

"Peachy!" Lily answered confidently.

Everyone in the room burst out laughing and Ginny said, "Lily! That's not the way you answer a question like how are you! God Harry, you have to stop saying that in front of her. Every time you say "Oh just peachy" she hears you and repeats it!"

Hermione laughed and set Lily down on the floor again.

"Okay, you all-dinner now!" Molly said loudly and dad them all outside.

Dinner went fairly well and Draco and Hermione didn't speak much unless necessary. Draco sat beside Harry at the end of the table and Hermione beside Ginny, who was on the other side of Harry. It turned out that Blaise and Pansy were engaged and to be married in a month and Hayley and Ron were in love too. Hermione smiled upon finding this out and was glad that Ron had finally found someone who looked perfect with him. Draco grinned upon seeing the engagement ring on Pansy's ring finger.

Finally after dinner, Hermione stood up and claimed that they had to be going. Aaron was to stay the night with James at Harry and Ginny's house. After hugging and a lot of "take care"s for Hermione, they left the Burrow and apparated home.

On the way towards the gate, Hermione hugged herself and said,"God, I wish I had brought my coat with me."

"Okay, Granger. Tell someone who actually cares", Draco said, walking ahead of her.

_How_ she had ended up with him was _definitely_ beyond her! She huffed on frustration and shut the gate behind her.

She wished this other reality was not with Draco sodding Malfoy.

**So there Im done (: I know that there were'nt really any Dramione moments in this one but be warned, this isnt a sappy Dramione.**

**Anyway,extreme Dramione moments are only going to begin in maybe chapter 6-7 but before that will be hoards of memories and stuff so it'll basically be a Dramione hate/love story the first 6-7 chapters!**

**Please please please review everybody-it only takes a few seconds and it makes my day and encourages me to write faster! **


	5. That's Ritch

**Hey you guys! Id just like to thank ALL OF YOU who reviewed and read my story and honestly, this means SO MUCH to me! Thank you so so so much xx**

**Sorry for the late update! Enjoy!**

**Beta'd by Jucy Sam :D**

* * *

Hermione woke up suddenly to the sound of sobbing. She hadn't been sleeping very well. She looked at the watch on the bedside table and sighed. It was twelve twenty.

She pushed the covers aside and walked out of her room, rubbing her eyes. She was so tired...yet she couldn't sleep. She was, as usual, afraid that the nightmares would come back.

She walked down the corridor as she heard the continuous sobbing. It couldn't be Aaron, she thought, he was at Ginny and Harry's.

She suddenly realized where the noise was coming from as she neared Draco's room. Was he crying...?

She quietly pushed open the door and saw him, blankets twisted around his legs and drenched in sweat. He was thrashing around and tears were pouring down his cheeks.

Without bothering to think over it, she quickly went to his side and knelt down by the bed. She realized that the lamp beside his bed was turned on but she left it as it was and waved it off.

"Sssh, it's okay", She said, stroking his hair comfortingly and moving it away from his eyes.

"No, he's coming..." Draco whimpered.

Hermione didn't respond. She simply leaned over and took his hand in hers and held on to it tightly.

As she expected, he stopped whimpering and crying and soon his heavy breathing turned calm and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

She remained there for what felt like an hour. She knew that if she returned to her room, he would get his nightmare again. She knew that if she returned to her room ,she wouldn't get sleep and if she did, they would both have nightmares again. She might as well rid them both of their terrifying dreams.

She sat in a more comfortable position and lay her head down on the arm that was holding Draco's. She soon felt her eyes droop shut slowly...

She felt movement beside her and she sat up quickly. She sighed in relief when she realized that Draco hadn't woken up. She looked at the wall clock and saw that it was already 5 in the morning. Five hours of sleep would be sufficient…although she wouldn't really call it sleep, having to wake up more often than to soothe Draco.

She stood up and quietly and gently withdrew her hand from Draco's unconscious grip. She looked down at him for a few seconds and sighed...everyone had their secret fears and nightmares...

She left the room quickly and decided on a shower before going down. She showered and put on a blue top and after a lot of hunting, a pair of black shorts.

Combing her hair, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes had dark circles and her face looked extremely tired, as it usually did after a sleepless night.

While she was sitting at the table in the kitchen, drinking a cup of cold milk, Draco walked in. His hair was messed up and he was dressed in his night's-white t-shirt and boxer shorts.

"Wow, what in the name of Merlin's fluffy bathroom slippers do you do at 6:30 in the morning?" Draco asked, grunting and sitting across her.

"Stuff it, Malfoy", Hermione said, rubbing her eyes.

"Someone's cranky today**,**" Draco smirked.

"Seriously, shut up**,**" she growled.

"What? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" He asked.

You have no idea how close you are to the truth, she thought.

"You look terrible**,**" Draco commented, after waiting for her response and not getting one**.** "Nothing new of course, but you look extra bad today."

"You're making your own breakfast**.**" Hermione said, standing up**.** "By the way, I was just informing you. I wasn't going to make it either way."

"Oh come on! You're my wife-make it**.**" Draco commanded.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, "Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sounded just now?" She smirked and turned around. Draco dropped his head into his hands.

"At least coffee?" He tried.

"Sure, when Voldemort has a ballet concert that he claims free for muggles**.**" Hermione said, taking out a bowl of cereal.

Draco smirked at the selection of her words and then pushed his chair behind as he got up to make some coffee himself.

She sat down after ten minutes, a perfect breakfast of cereal, toast and ham while Draco was still struggling with coffee.

"DONE**.**" He claimed after a few minutes. She heard him take a sip and then she heard the tap run, like she expected.

"What, Malfoy?" She smirked, not bothering to turn around, "Not up to your pureblood standards?"

"Shut it," he growled. She smirked and turned around to look at him. As soon as she did, the smell of the coffee hit her nose and her hand went flying to her mouth**. **She ran out of the kitchen at full speed and into the nearest bathroom.

She threw the lid of the toilet open and threw up her entire stomach's content inside. She wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet. She leaned behind and rested her head against the wall.

Draco came up to her and handed her a glass.

She took it and then realized it was empty, "There's nothing inside."

"I know," Draco smirked, turning on his heel. "You give me an empty vessel to make my own coffee; I give you empty vessels to get your own water."

"This isn't an empty vessel, Malfoy!" Hermione called after his retreating back. "You're a bloody empty vessel! You empty headed arse!"

"I thought, empty vessels made the most noise." Draco said, poking his head through the doorway of the bathroom. "I'm not the one yelling my head off, am I?"

She flung the glass at him and he stepped aside easily, causing the glass to break as it hit the coffee table outside.

He is going to be the end of me! She thought furiously as she stood up to fix the mess outside.

"Hey Granger," Draco called, coming down the stairs.

"What?" She asked, poking her head out of the kitchen doorway where she was making lunch.

"Can you make lunch for Ritch as well? She's coming over anytime," Draco said, buttoning up his t-shirt.

"Can I make lunch for whom? The woman who made my future self's life a hell? The woman who broke my husband and me up? The woman who made my son's childhood hell because his parents aren't together anymore?" Hermione said, "Let's see..." She pretended to think and then snapped, "NO."

"Come on! You don't even know this woman!" Draco argued.

"Yeah, well nor do you!" Hermione retorted, "And from what I'VE heard-she's a complete bitch!"

"No, you know who's a real bitch? YOU, Granger, YOU!" Draco said.

"What is your problem Malfoy?" Hermione said. "This is my future! I'm not going to act like I'm enjoying it or anything but the least you can do is respect the fact that you're going to be leaving me and not push me to do things!"

"I have no idea what you just said!" Draco said, throwing his arms in the air.

"Just take her out or something!" Hermione said.

"Why can't you just do it? What's your problem?" Draco asked.

"NO, MALFOY, I CANT! THAT IS HER OUT!" Hermione yelled. She was getting extremely annoyed that Malfoy was asking this of her!

"God, you're so infuriating!" Draco yelled back.

Hermione huffed and turned on her heel and went back to making her own lunch.

"I DONT KNOW HOW I ENDED UP WITH YOU!" She heard Draco yell.

"YOU THINK I DO?" Hermione called back.

Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table, her head in her folded arms when the doorbell rang. She heard the doorbell ring and Draco come running down the stairs. She lifted her head and looked to her right to see him open the door.

"Hey!" She heard a cheerful voice great.

"Hi, Ritch", Draco said, smiling and stepping aside. Hermione watched as a tall woman, around Draco's height with blonde hair and brown eyes stepped in. She was dressed in a short, body-hugging brown dress and heels and had a pair of sunglasses perched on her head.

"Thank god we got an off today-we deserve it though", she said, standing on her toes and kissing him. Draco's eyes met Hermione's in the last second and seeing her roll her eyes made him smirk and deepen his kiss with his apparent girlfriend.

Hermione dropped her head into her arms again and two seconds later heard an "Uh, hi Hermione!" She looked up and saw Ritch looking at her and smiling.

"Hey," Hermione said, plastering a sickly sweet smile across her face.

"Are we eating lunch here?" Ritch asked.

"Actually, Draco's taking you out-so have a good time", she said. She got up and walked briskly past them and up the stairs not wanting to see a single moment more of either of their faces.

"Bad mood?" Ritch asked Draco.

"When is she not in one?" Draco smirked. Ritch gave him an amused smile and linking arms, they left for lunch.

Once Hermione heard the door shut, she released a breath she didn't know she was holding. She was sitting at the edge of her bed, staring into the mirror. She couldn't believe that this is how her future had turned out...

She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She hated this. She hated Ritch, she hated Malfoy, and she hated Dumbledore for even showing her this!

Another tear followed her first and then another and then another.

It wasn't fair...why her?!

She lay back and curled into a ball and just let herself cry. She let herself cry out all the emotion she had locked away since she had come to this other reality of theirs.

She heard the doorbell ring but didn't bother getting up. Let whoever was there waiting. She shut her eyes tight and let herself cry till she could cry no more.

"Hermione?" She heard a soft, familiar voice say.

She sat up quickly and turned to the door.

Ginny Weasley rushed forward and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay..." Ginny said, rubbing her back soothingly, "I'm here now..."

Hermione remained in her embrace for some time before withdrawing, no tears left.

"How did you get in?" She asked quietly.

"I rang the bell a few times but you didn't answer and then I got worried so I used the spare keys you gave me since I can't, you know, apparate in," Ginny said.

"Why can't you apparate in?" Hermione blurted, without thinking.

"Hermione..." Ginny said, looking into Hermione's eyes," I can't apparate because you set up wards in this house for safety...only you and Draco can apparate in and out, and that too only once you're outside the door. But you knew that..."

"Sorry..." Hermione said, mentally slapping herself," Anyway, how come you're here?"

In a split second, Ginny was off the bed and standing in front of Hermione, her wand pointed straight at Hermione's heart.

"Ginny-"

"Tell me who you are!" Ginny said, "Hermione Granger never forgets anything! We were having lunch together today, remember?!"

"I-"

"You don't! Tell me who you are NOW!"

"I swear I'm Hermione!"

"And I swear that I'm Merlin's twin sister but clearly we're both lying!"

"Gin-"

"Tell me now! Or I'm taking you to the Ministry and finding out myself! What is it you're using? Polyjuice potion?"

"I swear I'm nobody but Hermione Granger!"

"Then tell me... What had you found out about Draco Malfoy that nobody but you, me, Pansy, Blaise and his parents know?"

"I...I don't know..."

"Let's make this easier for you, which school did you, me, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Neville and Daphne Greengrass get transferred to as exchange students in our seventh year?"

"I don't know..." Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Clearly, you're either lying about not knowing or you're lying about who you are and I'm going with the latter because Hermione Granger would never forget the answers to these questions", Ginny said.

She needed to tell Ginny. She didn't have any other choice...

"Ginny-"

"Listen, whoever you are-"

"I think-"

"I'm going to need you to-"

"Let me-"

"Tell me who you are or-"

"Just let me speak-"

"Or I'm going to have to take you to the Ministry, I swear to Merlin!"

"Ginevra Weasley!" Hermione yelled, standing up. Ginny shut her mouth and Hermione continued, "Now you listen to me for just a few minutes! There's something important I need to tell you, alright? You just need to listen to me!"

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Hermione.

"Gin", Hermione said, taking a step forward, "I'm still Hermione-please trust me and listen to everything I have to say before making comments. Okay? I'm still the same Hermione that you know. I can prove that to you by telling you these things- things only we both know. Only we know that Rita Skeeter is an animagus-you know because I told you in our fifth year at Hogwarts, only I know that in the train to Hogwarts in the seventh year Neville kissed Luna because you told me and no one else knew," Ginny's eyes grew softer, "Only we thought that Ron had a thing for Pansy Parkinson because we caught him staring at her during the great feast beginning of our last year, am I right?" Ginny nodded, her wand lowering slowly.

"Ginny, it's me I swear!" Hermione pleaded, "There was no other way I'd know all those things otherwise...lower the wand please...," Ginny nodded and lowered her wand completely.

"I don't understand...if you know all that then how come you don't know what Draco's afraid of? How come you don't know where we went as exchange students?"

"Because, Ginny, the last thing I remember is going to sleep on our first day back in our seventh year." Hermione said.

"What?" Ginny asked, confused,

"Remember the evening that I had gone to get a book from the library-first day back after the war? And Malfoy, Pansy and Blaise came to us both and Malfoy wished that I had the worst future?" Hermione asked, Ginny nodded and she continued, "I remember falling asleep that night...but that's where my memory ends. I can't remember anything past that. "

"How come you're here then?" Ginny asked, trying to process the information.

"I woke up here yesterday morning and Malfoy and I had no idea where we were or who Aaron was..." Ginny's eyes widened, "Yeah, we don't remember anything. I'm not sure how it happened."

She wasn't planning on telling Ginny that they had come from her past, it was too risky and Ginny might think Hermione had lost it or something. So she spoke the truth, minus a few details.

"I don't...but how?" Ginny asked.

"Look, in case you don't believe me-memories don't lie right? You can't alter a memory and if you do, it becomes hazy and messed up right?" Hermione said and Ginny nodded, "I'll show you my memory from yesterday morning so you know what I'm talking about."

Hermione took her wand out of her back pocket and placing it at her temple, withdrew the memory of waking up all the way till they sat down at the breakfast table-she made sure she didn't include talking about Dumbledore's wish making object.

Hermione brought down the pensive from the cupboard and put the memory inside and placed it on the bed.

"Go on-a memory can't lie," Hermione said, urging her forward. Ginny looked at her for a few seconds and then nodded. She stepped forward and ducked her head into the pensive.

Hermione waited and a few minutes later, Ginny brought herself out of the memory again.

"How..." She stuttered, "You...Draco...you don't... you don't remember anything?"

"Remember the first day back to Hogwarts where I went to get a book from the library and you came with me and we ran into Malfoy? The last thing I remember is going to sleep that night and waking up yesterday morning. I can't remember anything else..."

"And Draco?" Ginny asked.

"He's in the same state I am..." Hermione said.

"So you don't remember Aaron?"

"No..."

"And how you got married?"

"Not that especially..."

"Wow...this is... a lot of information to digest," Ginny said.

"Trust me-waking up and finding out that you're married to Malfoy and have a really cute kid with him is even more to digest," Hermione said, "It almost hasn't sunk in yet in fact..."

"This is crazy..." Ginny said, "I wonder if Harry can find an explanation to it or-"

"No, Gin!" Hermione interrupted her, "You can't tell anybody okay? NOBODY! This is between us! If anyone else finds out, I don't know the consequences okay? Please, Gin! Promise me!"

"Okay, okay-I won't tell anyone..." Ginny said, holding her hands up in surrender, "How're you both going to manage without knowing anything about...well...anything?"

"I don't know, Ginny..." Hermione said, " You'll help right?"

"Oh Hermione, I promised to be by your side through everything in seventh year- I'm never going against that", Ginny said, stepping forward and pulling Hermione into a hug.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"So why don't I brief you on what's happened for the past seven years?" Ginny asked, breaking the hug.

"That would be helpful." Hermione smiled.

"Come, we'll go back to my place and we'll talk there, BESIDES you haven't really seen mine and Harry's home yet", Ginny said, grinning.

"Let's go," Hermione said, placing the pensive back where it belonged and taking her best friend's hand.

Together they apparated away and this time, Hermione felt much better-knowing that there was someone who knew exactly what she was experiencing. Someone without the name of Draco bloody Malfoy.

* * *

**Firstly,I know that was short! Im sorry! It turned out shorter than I expected but look on the bright side, the next chapter you'll find out how they got together and how their seventh year hate transformed into the sweetest marriage and the cutest little baby (Y) :)**

**Anyway,just because this chapter was short-doesnt mean you shouldn't review it :P PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! it only takes a few seconds yeah? Thanks everyone again and if you're reading this-you're contributing to more than 10000 reads for me :D**

**Until next time! xxx**


	6. Memories

**HI AGAIN (: So here's the next chapter of The Other Reality, where you find out exactly what happened between Draco and Hermione for their hate to eventually turn into love ;) Oh, and I know that it doesn't make sense that Ginny knows how Draco and Hermione felt and stuff, but I wanted to give you guys a clear insight, so I added the Dramione moments! I hope you enjoy xx**

**Ps: the line will appear every time it's swapping to a memory.**

* * *

"So it all started in our seventh year itself when you and I were walking through the corridors about two or three days after the encounter with Draco and we came across Pansy, Blaise and him being cornered by a huge group of Slytherins..."

* * *

"You traitors", one of them growled, slamming seventeen year old Draco roughly against the wall.

"Everybody knows that you refused to fight by the Dark Lord's side in the end- you deserved to have gone to Azkaban not our families", A girl snapped, slapping Pansy across the face. Pansy gasped and reached behind her to grab her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Another scary looking boy said, pointing his wand at Draco, Blaise and Pansy. Their wands flew out of their pockets and into the boy's hand," Don't think we're going to let you off so easily."

"What do you want?" Blaise spat at them. He was pinned against the wall beside Draco by two others.

"Oh nothing really, we just wanted to show you what happens when you go against the people you were supposed to be with", One of the boys said, punching Draco in the stomach. He doubled over but recovered almost immediately and began thrashing around. Another Slytherin boy came from the side and helped the first pin him securely.

"It's no use!" Pansy said, "It's over! Harry Potter won, the good side won, there's nothing you can do about it anymore. The Dark Lord is GONE- He's not coming back. Ever." This earned Pansy another slap across the face. Blaise began thrashing around, growling.

"Let go of her!" He yelled. The boy holding him punched him in the stomach but he didn't give in. "Don't you dare touch her!"

"Poor Blaise- she doesn't even love you back", The girl said and Blaise's mouth fell open. He looked at Pansy,who was staring at him with a surprised expression on her face. The girl holding her let out a shrill laugh, "Oops, didn't sweetheart Pansy know you have a little thing for her, Blaise? Guess she didn't overhear you talking to Draco about it in the common room like I did."

Blaise and Pansy stared at each other, Blaise thoroughly embarrassed.

"What, nothing to say?" The girl asked Blaise.

"Yeah, I do actually." Blaise growled. The girl raised an eyebrow at him questioningly and he spat at her," Go rot in Azkaban with your dear father for the rest of your life."

The girl grit her teeth together and withdrew her wand and pointed it at Blaise.

"CRU-"

"I don't think you want to do that", A voice cut across her curse. All heads snapped to the left where two girls were standing, their wands pointed at the Slytherins. One had soft wavy brown hair and the other had flaming red hair.

"Oh, very nice Granger, and whose going to stop us?" The girl laughed.

"That would be us", Ginny smiled.

"Yeah? You and which army?" The boy holding Draco asked," Going to call Potter and-"

Hermione simply flicked her wand at them as did Ginny and all their wands came flying out of their hands and into the two girls'. The Slytherins' jaws fell to the floor with shock.

"We and our wantless magic- something that your dear Voldy didn't teach you", Hermione spat at them. She raised her wand at the girl holding Pansy.

"I would leave her if I was you", She said," Unless of course you want to get hexed, which is completely okay with me."

"You'll get into t-trouble if you do", The girl stammered, absolutely petrified.

Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing, "Do you hear yourself?" Ginny asked, " We'll get into trouble? Yeah, okay. If you say so." She pointed her wand at the girl and after a second or two, the girl began itching, letting go of Pansy, who fell to the floor on her knees.

Hermione walked over to Pansy, her wand still pointed at the others, and helped the black-haired girl to her feet. Ginny went to hold her up as Hermione stepped in front of the other Slytherin boys.

"Let go of them", She said, gesturing to Draco and Blaise.

"Or w-what?" One of them asked, trying to look confident.

"Hmmm, I don't know actually", Hermione said, stepping closer to the boy. He was the one holding Draco by the shoulders against the wall. She ducked her head under the boy's right arm and stepped in front of Draco, her face inches away from the boy's. The second boy holding Draco let go immediately.

"What do you think will happen if you don't do what we say?" She asked.

"Mud-mudblood", The boy said. Hermione pointed her wand at his throat and he began shaking.

"Let go of him now", She hissed. He didn't, but he continued shaking. She lifted her left hand and placed it gently on his shoulder. His eyes followed her hand slowly and he became thoroughly confused at the gesture. Then, her grip tightened and her nails dug into his shoulder.

"Dont. Ever. Use. That. Word. Again", She growled. And in one swift movement, she raised her right knee and hurt him where it hurt the most. The boy collapsed to the floor, wailing in pain. She pointed to the boys holding Blaise ," Let go. NOW." They immediately obeyed and stepped away from him. Blaise brushed his robes and stood straight.

"If any of you DARE try any tricks with these three again, I swear I will get you expelled", She said in a threatening voice.

"Why're you sticking up for them?" One of the boys asked. It was a question going through literally everybody's minds. Especially the three she had just helped.

"Because they, unlike you, had the guts and brains to step away from everything that was wrong. They turned their backs on the Dark Lord. That doesn't make them cowards. It makes them brave. It doesn't make them traitors. It makes them heroes. That's why." Hermione said," Now if I were you, I'd leave just about now before Ginny and I decide on hexing you."

"What about our-our wands?" The girl asked, having stopped itching.

"You can collect them from the headmaster's office tonight after dinner", Ginny said, "Until then- best of luck without them, my pureblood princess." She gave the girl a sickly sweet smile.

"Now get out of here. And remember, if any of you dare try anything with these three- I will make sure you suffer yourself. They don't call me the brightest witch of our year for no reason", Hermione smirked. All the Slytherins (except the three) growled, under their breathes of course, and left the area.

Once they had all gone, Hermione spun around, forgetting how close she was to Draco. Her face was inches away from his and silvery blue eyes met chocolate brown ones. They stared into each other's eyes with so much intensity, the other three staring could almost feel it too.

Hermione finally snapped out of it and averted her eyes from his and took a hurried step behind.

"I- I hope you guys are okay", She stammered, moving further away from him.

"Yes, thank you- uh- so much", Pansy said, " We owe you one."

Ginny smiled," You do."

"She's right, we do", Blaise nodded, "Thank you", He held his hand out and Hermione shook it, followed by Ginny.

Hermione turned around slightly and realized that Draco was still looking at her.

"We should- uh -go.." Hermione said," Harry and Ron are probably waiting for us..."

"I think three of these belong to you", Ginny said, holding out the wands. The three stepped forward and picked up their respective ones.

The two girls turned to leave after their "byes" but were stopped by Draco clearing his throat and saying, " Uh Granger... and uh- Weasley-"

The two turned around, surprised.

"Finally found your tongue, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, smiling.

Draco smiled slightly but it still held his signature smirk ," Guess so... uh- thank you."

Hermione nodded, making eye contact with him for a second but looking away almost immediately. She smiled at the three and left with Ginny.

* * *

"That was the fist time you guys actually weren't yelling at each other", Ginny smiled at Hermione, who was sitting a little shocked.

"Then what happened?" She asked.

"There was a lot that happened in between- something to do with you being attacked by a couple of Slytherins and then being locked in an old classroom and Draco saving you from there. I've only heard about that though cause I wasn't really there myself. I heard from Harry and Ron that they were walking through the corridor after some class and Draco went rushing past carrying you in his bloody arms and when they asked him what the hell he thought he was doing, he answered, "Saving your best friend's life." Apparently you were bleeding a lot and he got you to the hospital wing just in time. The boys who attacked you, of course, got suspended from Hogwarts for six months", Ginny said.

"Malfoy... Malfoy saved my life?" Hermione asked, disbelievingly.

Ginny nodded, "He didn't even insult you. I asked you about it later and apparently he was really sweet and stayed by you through most of the night just to look over you."

Hermione's mouth fell open and Ginny smiled, " I don't know what came over so suddenly. But whatever it was, it was great. Anyway, the next day at dinner- when you were back from the Hospital wing-"

* * *

"Why do Malfoy and his pals sit separate from the rest of the Slytherins?" Ron asked Ginny and Hermione, leaning across the table in the great hall, "Is it because they left the Dark Lord's side?"

"Obviously, Ron", Ginny answered, "Almost all their parents were sent to Azkaban including Lucius Malfoy. Those three are the most hated in the house. I didn't think that was possible."

"So they're pretty much alone?" Harry asked. Hermione turned around to look at the three two tables away and turned back to Harry, nodding.

"They've apparently had it really tough ever since the war", She said, "I actually feel bad for them. While they've gained a bit of respect from the good side, they've lost about 90 percent of the respect from everybody else they knew. "

Ron sighed and looked at Harry.

"Really, Harry? Do we HAVE to?" He asked.

"Come on, Ron", Harry said, standing up. Ron grumbled and stood up too.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, a little confused. They watched the two boys walk over to the Slytherin table and stand in front of Draco, Pansy and Blaise. They watched them exchange words and surprisingly, they saw the three push their benches back and follow Ron and Harry to the Griffindor table. They came towards Hermione and Ginny.

"Would it be okay if they joined us?" Harry asked the two girls. Hermione looked at Ron and then Harry, surprised. She then looked at the three Slytherins, who looked completely embarrassed.

"Sure!" Ginny answered, moving over to Hermione to make space for Pansy beside her. The black haired girl smiled and sat down beside her. Similarly, Draco and Blaise sat down between Harry and Neville, who commanded the entire line of Griffindors on his side to shift up. Soon, all eyes in the Great Hall were on them and whispers were filling the hall. Hermione sighed and stood up.

"HONESTLY PEOPLE", She yelled, " Yes, what you're seeing is true. Three Slytherins are sitting with the Griffindors. So what? Isn't this what our school wants? House Unity? Do you really have a problem with it? If you do, see us NOT CARE. Now get on with your own business!" Everyone immediately went back to their own conversations and everyone but the Slytherins stopped staring. Hermione narrowed her eyes at them and flopped back on the bench. Her friends were staring at her, amused.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing", Harry said, shaking his head.

"Do you mind if I join?" A dreamy, melodious voice came from behind Hermione. She turned to see Luna smiling at them.

"Of course not!" She exclaimed. The girls shifted up and she sat opposite Neville, who turned red.

"Longbottom got a thing for Lovegood?" Draco asked, leaning across the table to Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"Since last year", Hermione grinned, "You should see him when she actually talks to him."

Their conversation was interrupted by Dumbledore's voice booming around the Great Hall.

"Attention, students!" He said and everybody turned to him.

"Ah, I see a pleasant change in the seating arrangement today", He smiled at the Griffindors and raised his glass to the small group of red, blue and green. They raised their glasses slightly back with smiles.

"The reason I wished to get your attention was that we have been contacted by a Wizarding school in America", Dumbledore said, "They wish to have an exchange program. For those who do not know what that is, it is where a few students from our school will go to their's and a few of their students will come to our school. This school from America is known as the Jawstens School or Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am sure some of you have heard of it?"

Blaise leaned forward and asked Pansy, "Isn't that your sister's school?"

"Yeah, Hayley goes there", She answered, nodding.

"You have a sister?" Ron asked.

"Yeah- we sent her there to keep away from the whole deal with the war", Pansy said, "She was safe there."

Dumbledore continued, "So basically we are going to send eleven students from our school to Jawstens and we are going to have eleven or twelve coming to Hogwarts. The students going from Hogwarts will be leaving tomorrow night after dinner and will be going using the Hogwarts Express. They will take their trunks full of things like clothes and personal items but not books, as the school there will provide you with their own."

"Whose going?" Someone called from the Hufflepuff table.

"We have decided to give all four houses a chance- so this year, the one's that will be going are- " Dumbledore pulled out a list from his robes and held it in front of him, "From Ravenclaw house- Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang. From Hufflepuff house- Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott. From Griffindor- Ginevra Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger. And from Slytherin house- Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson." Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Draco, Pansy and Blaise looked at each other and smiled.

"I wish we could go too ", Ron frowned.

"You want to know why you aren't going?" Pansy whispered.

"Uh... sure", Ron said.

Pansy motioned everybody to huddle closer and they did.

"I overheard the professors talking about this year's Head Boy and Head Girl- I think you might become Head Boy", She whispered.

"NO WAY!" Ron yelled and everybody in the hall stared at him. He turned red and buried his face back into their little conversation. "Are you serious, Parkinson?"

"Definitely", Pansy said, " I think they were going to make Hermione head girl but they decided to send her for the program instead I guess." Hermione's face fell for a few seconds but she smiled again.

"And I think Potter isn't going because they want him to join the Ministry during summer for a month", Blaise said, "As an Auror, if Im not wrong."

"How do you know this?" Harry asked, shocked.

"My mum and Draco's mum have contacts within the Ministry trying to find jobs for them and one of them told Narcissa that she might be helping Harry track down a few death-eaters who escaped. Weasley will be helping of course but he'll go back to Hogwarts as head boy, even if Potter chooses to remain in the ministry."

"That's awesome", Harry grinned.

"Students who have been selected for the exchange program, please begin packing early tomorrow morning at the latest. " Dumbledore said, "We have also decided on who the Head boy and girl is going to be but that will be announced tomorrow at breakfast, so if you wish to find out- please be present then. Continue and enjoy your meals!" He sat back down and the Great Hall was filled with talking once again.

* * *

"So that was kind of the main beginning to the friendship between us and those three- and surprisingly, Ron got pretty used to them and didn't grumble every time they were around", Ginny said. Hermoine laughed.

"What's the deal with him and Hayley by the way?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, you probably were confused when she turned up at The Burrow- speaking of which, you and Draco handled the situation of not knowing ANYTHING pretty damn well all through dinner", Ginny said, impressed, "So the same way we were sent to Jawstens, one of the students that happened to be sent to Hogwarts was Hayley which is pretty amusing because neither of the sister saw each other that way. Anyway, Ron apparently bumped into her one day and she was a sixth year but took a few classes with the seventh years because apparently she was really good. And she and Ron started talking and it was normal first but then they started seeing each other more often and they realized they had a lot in common. He even began eating neatly and behaving at the table with his food."

"No way!" Hermione burst out laughing, "That girl must REALLY be something for Ronald Bilius Weasley if he decided that table manners were necessary."

"We were really shocked when Harry told us. But then during seventh year, someone slipped Hayley a love potion and she ended up kissing this guy and Ron walked in on them- it was during the winter ball, same time as the winter ball in Jawstens where stuff happened with is too but we know this from Harry, who ended up returning to Hogwarts before joining the Ministry after graduation. Yeah so then Ron walked in and he walked forward and shoved the boy away and Hayley... well, she slapped Ron. He was heartbroken and he ran out of the place completely upset. He didn't talk to anyone the whole night and the next day, he refused to even go near the Ravenclaws, the house Hayley was sorted to. Finally on the third day, Hayley went to speak to him and told him it was a love potion she was under and yet all he could remember was the way she had slapped him. She ended up crying and when the boy came to her the next day at breakfast, she went up to him and kicked him real hard and began punching him and wouldn't stop until Ron grabbed her pulled her away..."

* * *

Hayley watched as the doors of the Great Hall opened and Reddy bloody Johnson strutted in. She grit her teeth together as she remembered the pain she saw in Ron's eyes the night before. She had slapped the boy she loved because of a freaking love potion. She remembered how she had cried all night and woken up in the morning with blood-shot eyes and cried some more. And for what? For a Weasley. The same Weasley that was on Harry Potter's side- the same Weasley that was a pureblood- blood traitor during the war. The same Weasley that she had heard her sister mocking and making fun of with Draco and Blaise.

The same Weasley that had been her first friend here in Hogwarts. The same Weasley that had been so perfect to her. The same Weasley that she had fallen so badly in love with.

She pushed her chair behind and stepped away from the Ravenclaw table and began taking long strides towards Reddy, who saw her and smirked.

"Hey, babe", He said. BABE? HE HAD THE NERVE TO-

She raised her hand and slapped him across the face. The sound the contact made resounded all around the Great Hall and by now, everyone was staring at them, eyes wide and jaws open. Including the teachers, who didn't bother doing anything because they knew what had happened and hated the boy anyway. Rather Reddy getting slapped then Ron.

"Hale- what the hell!" Reddy exclaimed, holding his cheek.

"You tell me, you bloody arsehole!" " Hayley screeched, punching him in the face. The last time she had been this angry was when Pansy had come into her room when she was asleep and cut her hair in different levels and drawn on her face. And they were about five then!

"I-" She hit him, "Hate-" Hit, "-You-" Harder hit, "-so-" Punch, "-Much!" She kept hitting him in the chest and he kept backing up, knowing he couldn't fight back. Damn her for being a girl!

"But why-"

"WHY?" Hayley yelled, shoving him against the wall, "You're asking me why I hate you?! Don't you DARE try any tricks with me or my friends ever again, you complete moron! I swear to Merlin I will end you! What-" Hit, "Gave you the right", Punch, "To slip me a bloody love potion?! What in Merlin's great hell gave you the right?!"

Before she could aim another punch, someone grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off her feet.

"LET ME GO! PUT ME DOWN!" She shrieked, "Let me finish him!"

"Hayley, calm down!" Ron said, stepping away from Reddy, still holding Hayley in the air with one arm around her waist. She began thrashing around and he moved towards the doors of the Hall and went out, pushing the doors shut with his back.

"Put me down!" Hayley screeched. He put her down and she turned to face him. Obviously she didn't realize that it had been Ron because her mouth fell open and she stopped thrashing. Her black hair was a complete and utter mess and was all over her face and her eyes were raging but as he stared into them, they began to soften.

He reached forward and removed her hair delicately from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He then cupped her cheek with his hand. She immediately relaxed under his touch.

"I'm sorry", She said, softly.

Ron nodded," We're friends right?"

"Ron, I- I lo-"

"No, Hale- for now, we're just friends okay? Too much happened and I don't think I'm ready yet for all the pain of the past days to go away immediately, I'm only being honest."

Hayley nodded, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you were under a love potion and I think you taught Reddy a lesson back there", Ron smirked, "Look, Hayley," He took her hands in his, "I love you." Her breathe got stuck in her throat as he said it and she was about to reply and he shook his head, "But I don't think we should rush this so suddenly. Let's give this time. Let's just be friends for now. We both know it's more but let's just... take it slow, you know?"

Hayley tried to process his words and then nodded. She stepped back and held her hand out, "Just friends then?"

Ron ignored the handshake and pulled her forward into a hug.

"What happened to taking it slow?" She asked, her arms tight around his neck.

"Taking it slow doesn't mean me not being able to hug you", He said. She smiled and he held her tight.

* * *

"That's so sweet", Hermione smiled, "Im so glad Ron finally found someone. She seemed really nice at The Burrow".

"She is!" Ginny said.

"Okay, back to Malfoy and me- what happened when we went to Jawstens?" Hermione asked.

"So we found out that there weren't any houses in Jawstens it was years living together. So basically all of us were staying in the seventh year's common room. It was pretty big and nice and all but that isn't relevant. Right, Malfoy and you. So the first few days we just adjusted to the place and it was pretty nicWelle-not as big and amazing as Hogwarts, but pretty close. Then there was Daphne Greengrass- who was a complete creep! She was really terrible! She tried to make your life a living hell by trying to humiliate you and what-not. Well, then you fell for this guy called Victor. He was-"

Hermione groaned and Ginny looked at her questioningly. "Not ANOTHER Victor!"

Ginny laughed and said," Everyone began joking about how you had a thing for Victors from other schools but Victor told people to shut up and he eventually asked you out and it was nice... All the way until you realized what a jerk he was."

"Oh dear god... What did he do?" Hermione asked, afraid of the answer.

"He basically set you up. Everything was planned just to humiliate you and who came to your rescue but-"

"Draco Malfoy", Hermione completed. Ginny nodded and Hermione took a deep breathe.

"Shall I go on?"

"Do I have a choice?" Hermione asked, giving her a small smile,"Surprise me-"

* * *

Victor grabbed her face and kissed her roughly. Immediately, she saw flashes and heard clicks from cameras around her. Her eyes were wide with shock and she was trying to shove him away from her. He wouldn't budge- he forced himself onto her as the media covered them on all sides, going wild.

She suddenly felt people pulling Victor off her. A pair of arms went around her shoulders and began leading her away. Before she could say or see anything, a bucket of cold water was emptied over her head. She stood rooted to the spot, shaking and shivering.

"Come on, Hermione", The person beside her said," Ill let you use our tent to change." Hermione looked at the person and gasped, " Daphne? Why're you helping me?"

"Because no girl should be treated like this", Daphne said, "Now come on." She lead Hermione to a large, white tent and ushered her inside and said, "You can take the pair of clothes in there in the corner and there's a towel too."

"Thank you so much, Daphne!" Hermione said. Daphne smiled and shut the tent flap.

Hermione quickly peeled off her wet t-shirt and shorts and grabbed the towel. Suddenly, amidst wiping herself, the entire tent collapsed around her, except the area on top which still remained intact. She had just about enough time to wrap the towel around her torso before she saw, again, flashes from cameras.

She felt tears well up in her eyes as she realized that she had been set-up. Everything was a set-up! Her eyes landed on Daphne and her friends, who were standing by the tent, smirking and occasionally answering a question from a reporter.

She pulled the towel closer to her and ran away as far as she could. She came to a series of steps that lead to the beach and collapsed on to the top step, leaning against the wall beside her. She held the towel close to her wet body and felt tears run down her cheeks. She had never been this humiliated in her life! Those photos would be released soon... and what would people think of her...

A towel was gently dropped around her shoulders. Her head snapped up, expecting another news reporter or camera man but instead, she looked straight into silvery blue eyes. She suddenly realized who she was looking at and quickly brushed away her tears, pulled her towel closer to her and shrunk further into the wall.

"You okay there, Granger?" Draco Malfoy asked, leaning against the opposite wall, arms crossed over his chest.

"Wha-what do you want?" She asked, trying to move further away from him.

"Relax, would you? Any more into that wall and you'll phase right through it", He smirked.

"What do you want?" She said," If you're here to mock me- hurry up and just get it over with and scoot. I think Ive been humiliated enough." Her voice broke on the last two words.

"Pansy told me that she overheard Daphne talking about a plan involving you and today so when I saw the media, I came to see what had happened", He explained, "I even got you a towel." He looked quite proud of himself for this little act of kindness.

"Why're you helping me?" She asked quietly, looking up at him, "Why do you care?"

"I dont kno- I don't care", He said, catching himself from saying what had accidentally slipped in the last second and changing his sentence, " I just find it unfair that this is happening to you when you're all alone- not Weasley or Potter, and Weaslette is somewhere else with Lovegood."

"Well it is happening and its absolutely terrible", Hermione said, choking back her tears, "Stupid Slytherins."

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't diss Slytherins- some of us are quite courteous, like me!" Draco said, proudly.

"Joy, chivalry isn't dead then", She muttered before saying," What a bloody lovely way of ending a camp. I can't believe i fell for Victor."

"He's quite air-headed and dense", Draco commented, " A little like Weasley, if you ask me".

"Well Im not asking you so please just- " She took a deep breathe and calmed herself, "Why are you here?"

"Why are you so humiliated?" Draco asked, his expression serious, ignoring her question.

"Wha-What do you mean, why I am so humiliated?" Hermione spluttered, "Do you know how embarrassing it is to- to- go through all that?"

"I don't actually but Granger, there have been so many other times that you've been embarrassed, especially because of me- Ive tripped you down the stairs, Ive made your hair turn blue, Ive made your teeth grow way too big, Ive made your books fly away and you've gone chasing after them like a moron- this shouldn't be any different", Draco reasoned.

"You wouldn't know! You've never been humiliated in your life! Stupid Malfoys!" She said. Now she was just getting plain angry. What the hell would he know? Stupid ferret...

"Listen, Granger", He said, sliding down the wall and sitting on the same step across her. She looked at him. " After the Dark Lord was defeated by Potter, our entire family was treated like dirt- my father was sent to Azkaban and my mother and I were pushed around", Hermione opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off, "I know you're going to say that we deserve it and yeah, maybe we do but knowing for a fact that we did something wrong and having it rubbed in your face every minute of your life is... hurtful, annoying, infuriating- in other words, humiliating. So, no, you can't say that I haven't been humiliated."

"Im sorry", She mumbled," But they're going to print those pictures in the Prophet and Harry and Ron will see it- and then Ginny will wonder what I did while she was gone and then she'll feel guilty for not being there with me and then it'll reach Mrs. Weasley, who'll resort to asking questions, and then my mum- whose faced enough as it is! And- Im blabbering aren't i?"

Draco smirked at her flushed expression and nodded, "Relax, okay? My mum knows people in the Prophet and Ill get her to make sure your scandal isn't printed and you can get your Loony friend to make sure it isn't in that mad magazine the Qibbler or whatever... okay?"

Hermione pondered over what he had said and then nodded, "Okay... I just don't get why you're even bothering to help a mudblood like me... I mean, I appreciate it and stuff but... you've already helped me once- so we're even..."

"I don't get it either", Draco said," But let's face it-no one's allowed to make fun of you but, well, me."

Hermione forced herself to smile. He got to his feet and held out his hand and her eyes widened at his outstretched arm.

"Pansy and I decided that you needed some help", He said.

"How do I know it won't be another set-up?" She asked warily.

"I wouldn't waste my time in setting you up- Id do it straight out", Draco answered, "Just trust me."

"I don't", Hermione said, "But I swear I'll punch you like third year if anything happens."

"I'll take your word on that one", He smirked. She nodded slightly and put her hand in his. She felt a twisting in her stomach and he apparated them away.

When Hermoine opened her eyes next, she was in a rather large bedroom with a king sized bed with purple covers and normal bedroom furniture around.

"Where are we?" She asked Draco, who was going through the wardrobe to her right.

"Malfoy Manor," He answered, pulling out a turquoise knee-length dress from its depths.

"Why do you have a dress in your wardrobe? I mean, as.. uh... gorgeous as it would look on you," Hermione smirked, "Is there something we don't know about young Malfoy?"

Draco smirked back ," No such thing, unfortunately. This isn't my room, its my mother's and this is one of her old dresses."

"Uh... I don't think Mrs. Malfoy will be happy having my mudblood germs on her dress", Hermione said softly, looking down at her fidgeting hands.

"My mother doesn't care about prejudices. She never did", Draco said.

"And you?" She asked, raising her head slightly to look into his eyes.

"I've changed too..." Draco said. He put the dress and a towel on the bed and walked to the door.

"Mal- Draco?" She said and he turned around. "Thank you." She smiled. He nodded and turned around to leave.

She was in the Malfoy Manor in Narcissa Malfoy's bedroom, sitting on her bed, about to wear her purple dress and was brought here by Draco Malfoy, ex-mudblood hater. Who wouldve believed her if she had told them this? Nobody.

* * *

"Malfoy ACTUALLY brought me to his Manor and helped me out and what did his mother say?" Hermione asked, shell shocked.

"His mother was most happy actually", Ginny said, smiling, "In simple words- she loved you. She made sure the stories didn't get out and the ones who actually experienced the whole scene, if they made fun of you or whatever- Draco, Pansy, Blaise, me, Luna and Neville and Cho and Hannah always shut them up."

"Wow", Hermione said, "Who knew Malfoy could be a gentleman?"

"Oh that's not the only time he was a total gentleman- one day, on some day we were out at a pub during a weekend, you got totally drunk and were about to... well... expose yourself in literal manners", Hermione cringed, " Draco gabbed the drink out of your hand and made sure you kept your well... shirt on. And when these guys guys tried to have a go at you, he punched one of them and Blaise took care of the other and I hit one of them too. And well, he took you back to campus and made sure you got changed and when you threw up all over your own bed, he let you have his and he took the floor."

"NO WAY. I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT!" Hermione almost yelled, "I couldn't have gotten drunk and thought of... exposing myself! And neither could have Draco- UGH, MALFOY- Come to my dear bloody rescue!"

Ginny laughed at Hermione's sudden outburst , "But it was extremely sweet, whatever you say."

"Okay, then what happened?" Hermione asked, taking a deep breathe and calming herself.

"Okay. So after that, you guys got a little closet but not close enough to stop calling each other by your last names", Ginny smiled. In fact, she wouldn't stop smiling. This annoyed Hermione a little bit.

"Okay, uh- fast forward to how we actually got together?" Hermione said. She didn't know whether she actually wanted to hear the details of her and Malfoy's lovely little relationship.

"Well it was funny actually- we got back to Hogwarts for the last few months. Hayley went back to Jawstens after Ron promised her that he would wait for her", Ginny said," and we filled Harry and Ron in on whatever they needed to know. And all of us began getting close- us Griffindors and the three Slytherins. Plus, Luna and Neville got together during our time in Jawstens. And basically everybody knew that you and Malfoy practically belonged together! Like, neither of you would admit it but we would catch you sometimes stealing glances at each other and it was tiniest of things that gave us an idea that you...well, just belonged together! And so we decided you needed a little push. We always knew that you loved the rain so one day when it was pouring, we went to the front doors and as we expected, you said..."

* * *

"Haven't you ever just wanted to stand in the rain, close your eyes and just... Just breathe and enjoy the moment? Forget everything around you for a few seconds and just..." Hermione trailed off as she stared longingly at the rain... Only a few steps away from her.

She suddenly felt someone take her hand in theirs and start walking forward. She looked to her right and stopped.

"What're you doing?" She asked Draco.

"If you've always wanted to do it, why've you stopped yourself?" He answered.

"It's... We're not allowed to go out at this time and-"

"Oh, loosen up a little, Granger! Have a little fun!" Draco said," Besides, there are always people going out in the rain somehow or the other."

"I don't know, Malfoy..."

"Fine. Don't come. You guys coming?" He said, turning to the others, who were looking at them amused, and extremely happy that everything was turning out exactly as planned. They were so predictable.

"Yeah, of course we're coming", Ginny exclaimed, a little to enthusiastic. They all began walking out into the rain, leaving Hermione and Draco behind.

"Your choice in the end. You can finally cross it off your to-do list if you come out today", He said, quietly. She looked at him, surprised.

"How do you know about that..." Hermione said. She literally had a to-do list with things she wanted to complete before graduation.

"Forget about that, just come... Please? You won't regret it, I promise", He said, holding his hand out. She took a deep breath and put her hand in his. He smiled and pulled her out into the rain.

She stood there, the rain pelting down on her face. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind of everything. Draco watched her and seeing her smile made him smile too. Despite the whole scene being so beautiful, the only thing he could register in his mind was her. She was the only beautiful thing that he could see.

Though the breezes through trees

move so pretty, You're all I see.

He didn't notice the rain getting a bit lighter, he didn't notice the others filing out of the place and back inside, he only saw her as his feet moved of their own accord, taking him closer and closer to her.

Soon, he was just inches away from her. He lifted his hand and moved her wet hair away from her cheek and pushed it away behind her ear. Feeling his touch upon her cheek, she was brought back to reality and her eyes opened. The first thing she saw was him and she couldn't take her eyes of him. He stared into her eyes and she stared right back. Before they knew it, they were leaning towards eachother. Her arms went around his neck and he had one hand cupping the back of her head and the other around her waist, pulling her closer. He captured her lips with his own and she melted into his arms. Into this kiss. The kiss that was a whole new beginning for them both.

**_As the world keeps spinning round,_**

**_You hold me right here, right now._**

* * *

"Wow, who knew that Malfoy could be such a romantic?" Hermione muttered.

"Well yeah", Ginny said, "So that was how you both started off together as a proper couple. Eventually he asked you to marry him and-"

"Wait wait!" Hermione stopped her, "You can just "eventually" me! Don't forget that I need these details just in case.. and well, Im curious."

"Well, basically it was pretty dramatic. You got pregnant first. "

"WITHOUT MARRYING HIM?" Hermione exclaimed," Thats so... unlike me."

"Well, neither of you saw it coming so suddenly. You were together at first and then something happened which neither of you like talking about, you only said that you got into a fight and then you broke up unfortunately. And you found out that you were pregnant and you told me and Ron and Harry and Ron rather stupidly blurted it out at dinner one day when we all had gone out. You refused to take wine and without thinking Ron said " Obviously she can't take wine, no preg-" and then he shut up immediately. And everyone stared at you and and you had your eyes shut and when you opened them, you looked at Draco and he realized exactly what was going on. You excused yourself from dinner and went back to your mum's house, which you moved into after you and him broke up. And he turned up there at night, completely drenched after getting through the rain. You spoke to him and you both were a mess because you had no idea what to do. Both of you tried dating but he was the first to break up with his girlfriend and while you were still with someone, he kept coming back to check on you and after a point, your boyfriend asked you to.. well, abort the baby because it wasn't his and he wanted to marry you. And Draco found out and went to his office and punched him really hard because he also found out that he grabbed your shoulders and shook you. That was the end of dear Rick Rogers."

"I can't believe all this", Hermione said, shaking her head, "Its so much to digest. I can't imagine living through it all. And you thought of "eventually"- ing me. You can't just ignore all this!

"Sorry! I shouldn't have", Ginny said, "Anyway, moving on- He came back to you and told you that he loved you and you pushed him away and told him that he was playing with your feelings. But eventually, trying to manage yourself alone in such a state became really difficult and besides, he came to check on you almost everyday and finally, one day he came to your house and without saying anything, he just kissed you and told you he loved you again and you didn't shove him away this time and... things started falling back together in place. Then... well, it was a really upsetting thing that happened. The baby inside you... there was a miscarriage" Hermione gasped, "Yeah. And you were completely broken and it got completely out of hand. You drifted away from everybody and you tried to become a writer, which at first worked out but your books varied from extremely depressing to fairytales- both what you felt you were experiencing, in depression and wanting to be in a fairytale where everything is perfect, that's what you said. At one point, you couldn't get a book published anywhere and you were basically losing it and you ended up... completely wrecked- drunk and messed up and Draco found you.

"You had pushed him away a lot. He helped you. And finally, you began healing. Oh by the way, he was a model- he became one two years after our Hogwarts graduation. He went to his modeling place one day and took you along and the people who assign catwalks and stuff- basically the modeling heads- saw you and asked you to come back because they felt you were "model- material" and you went back with Draco the next day and they worked on you and eventually, you became one of the best in the company, wizarding fashion industry actually. This new job totally changed you and you were back up and mush happier soon enough. You and Draco got extremely close again, working together on projects and stuff. One day we had gone to this wizarding concert and", She began giggling, "He literally went on stage and he took the mike from the main guy and in front of everybody, he asked you to marry him. At first you were completely shocked and embarrassed but then the whole bloody crowd began chanting "say yes" and you soon, you couldn't stop smiling and of course, you said yes and the wedding was just perfect. Blaise was Draco's best man along with Ron, surprisingly and Harry took your father's place in walking you down the aisle and me and Pansy were your bridesmaids and Luna walked down after that with Neville. It was magical...

"Then Aaron soon came along and you were scared because you didn't want what happened before to happen again but Draco was by your side at all times and made sure nothing happened and Aaron came 9 months later and everything was perfect for your family and then you found out he was a prodigy and everyone was so happy.

As for Ritch Mcenzee, we don't really know how she happened. A month and a half ago, she joint the fashion company that you both work at and you and Draco began drifting apart slowly and soon there was more about Ritch in his life than you and Aaron started realizing that something was up and asked you who she was and you kept avoiding the question. The real you still loves Draco but she'll never admit it straight out because of Ritch. She's heartbroken and when Draco told her about the divorce, well- that was the other day when we all were asking you how you were because we knew that the real you was really shattered. It must have been confusing for both of you to not know whats going on."

"Bloody hell", Hermione mumbled, "This is a lot to take in."

"I can understand. Especially if the last thing you remember about Draco is him insulting you."

"Am I suposed to tell him all this?"

"It's up to you. If you think he should know, then yeah I guess", Ginny said.

"Anyway, Harry's dropping Aaron home in a few minutes from the garden where he and James and Lily are playing so you should probably be getting home now", She said, standing up. Hermione nodded and stood up. She hugged the red haired girl really tightly.

"Thank you so much for everything Ginny, especially for understanding what Im going through."

"Anytime, 'Mione", Ginny smiled, returning the hug.

Hermione apparated back home and realized that Ritch and Draco were already home and surprisingly enough, Aaron was already home and playing with Ritch. She suddenly saw red.

"Put him down please", Hermione said through gritted teeth, stepping into the living room.

"Excuse me?" Ritch asked, looking from Aaron who was on her lap to Draco who was sitting beside her to Hermione who was standing in the doorway.

"I said put him down", She said.

"Aaron?" Ritch asked.

"Yes, you daft bimbo", Hermione said, "Aaron, MY son."

"Are you jealous?" Ritch asked, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Put him down. NOW. " Hermione said.

"Honestly, you're not going to have him for long anyway", Ritch asked, dropping all signs of being nice and standing up, still holding Aaron.

"I will NOT be spoken to like that in my own house", Hermione said, anger evident in her eyes," If you know whats right for you, give him to me."

Aaron, himself, sensing his mother's discomfort, struggled out of Ritch's arms and ran up the stairs.

"Look what you did, you bitch", Ritch said, taking a step towards Hermione, "He's your own son and you made him upset."

"He didn't run away from you because he's upset, he ran away from you to get away from your filthy self", Hermione retorted.

"That's enough," Draco said, standing up and standing in between Ritch and Hermione, facing the latter.

"Who are you to step in, Malfoy?" Hermione growled.

"I hold the same or almost more importance that you do in this house", He said, "Get in the kitchen, we need to talk."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ritch and then turned and went to the kitchen. She heard him tell Ritch to go upstairs and be with Aaron while he spoke to her.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Granger?!" He whispered furiously, slamming his palms down against the kitchen table. She stood across him on the other side.

"Why was she here playing with my son?" Hermione asked.

"She has the right to!" Draco said, "And honestly, he really isn't your son either- you don't remember giving birth to him. He could hate you for all we-"

He was unable to complete his sentence as Hermione had taken two quick strides and slapped him across his face. His face got thrown to the right and his left cheek was growing steadily red. "Don't complete that sentence, Malfoy."

He swore loudly and said, "What is WRONG with you?"

"Make sure she stays away from my son", She growled.

"Why? Because you's scared that she'll take away your son just like she took away your husband? Maybe it's supposed to be so, Granger- maybe she's better than y-" Again, her hand made contact with his cheek as she slapped him for the second time.

"Shut up", She snarled, "Just shut the hell up."

"Dammit, Granger!" Draco said, his hand against his throbbing cheek, "You jealous bitch." He said, stepping backwards towards the doorway, "Or maybe you're just having your bloody time of the month." With that, he turned and left the kitchen, leaving Hermione standing there, fuming with rage.

Then a thought struck her... very suddenly. When she had begun getting her, as Draco said "time of the month", she had begun to mark it on a calendar so she was completely prepared for the pain and mood swings. She had still been doing it when she was seventeen and if anything changed, which it rarely did,she used to adjust her entire calendar accordingly. She had never found a need to change the dates though because she was always perfectly spot-on on time.

I wonder... She thought, going towards the calendar hanging against the side of the fridge. She looked at the September section and then, furrowing her eyebrows, she flipped back a month... and then another. She shook her head and flipped to October- there had to be some kind of mistake! She took a deep breathe and headed to the fireplace. Dropping a fist full of floo powder inside, she cleared her mind of everything, and said clearly "St. Mungo's!"

* * *

**So thats pretty much done! The story pretty much begins to pick up from now onwards. I HATE Ritch, thats all Id like to say. Im sure you guys do too :P And for all of you who thought Draco deserved a nice, tight slap- there we have it- She didn't slap him once, but twice :D Haha, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I know some of the memories didn't make sense for the fact that Ginny was narrating but I still included it because I wanted you guys to have a nice insight into how Dramione came to be in this one. And yes, I know it could have been more detailed but I didn't make it properly detailed because of reasons that you'll see towards the end of this story, in the last 4-5 chapters. **

**The scene of Hermione's embarrassment in camp due to Daphne was inspired from Princess Diaries, as many of you have noticed :)**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and please please please leave your next time,**

**FeltonLewis xx**


	7. Not That Baby

**Heylo (: **

**Sorry! I haven't updated in ages, I haven't got the time to put this up! Apologies for the inconvenience caused but please don't give up on my stories, I'm not abandoning them FOR SURE :) **

**Anyway, enjoy xx**

* * *

Hermione awoke once again to the sound of crying. She looked at the watch beside her- 1:40 a.m . She first went to Aaron's room door and pressed her ear close to it. Nope, it wasn't him for sure. That left only one person in the house. Taking a deep breathe, she pushed open Draco's room door and watched as he thrashed around in his sleep, crying. Sighing, she went up to him and knelt down beside his bed and pushed his hair out of his face.

"Sssh, it's okay- no one's going to hurt you- you're okay!" She whispered, holding on to his hand tightly. He calmed down a little bit but his breathing was still ragged.

"You're okay", She said, rubbing the top of his hand soothingly with her thumb. Soon, his breathing went back to normal and he relaxed and fell into a deep sleep once again. She, just like the other day, rested her head down on the arm holding his hand and folded her legs under her as comfortably as she could. She drifted off into a light sleep, only to be awoken by Draco's whimpering again. She proceeded in calming him down and again, for the second time in two days, she barely got any sleep. She left his room early at five the next morning, making sure he never realized she was there at all.

* * *

Hermione was almost dozing off into her cereal bowl when the one voice she really didn't want to hear spoke up.

"It's called a bed, Granger", Draco said, pulling out a chair opposite her and sitting down, "Really, if you're going to be falling asleep anyway, you shouldn't bother waking up."

"Shut it, Malfoy", Hermione said, pushing her empty cereal bowl away and dropping her head into her hands.

"What's with you now a days?" Draco asked, "You're so snappy all the time."

"Not all the time- just when you're around", Hermione said, pressing her palms against her eyes, "I don't particularly enjoy your company."

"Are you sure about that?" Draco asked, "Dammit. And here I was, thinking that we were the best of friends. I guess we can't always get what we want." He sighed dramatically and she lifted her head out of her hands and looked at him.

"Wow, did you get ANY sleep last night?" Draco asked, cringing at the dark circles around her eyes, "You look worse than yesterday morning."

"Awww, thank you", She said in a sickly sweet voice, "You always know how to make me feel better."

"And that is WHY I thought we were best friends- we seem to understand each other so easily", Draco said, sarcastically.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, " Just to remind you, Malfoy, we actually DID end up best friends at one point."

"That, or I payed you into marrying me", He said, determined to win this argument or whatever it was they were having.

"Isn't that sweet- were you really that desperate for me? You had to pay me into it? " Hermione asked, smirking. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"It was probably for some absurd reason that I was completely against", He muttered, looking down at the table.

"Sure, Malfoy, if you say so", She said, "It's funny actually- seeing you ponder over how we ended up together when I have all the answers."

"What, how?" He asked, his head snapping up to look at her.

"I have my ways", Hermione said, standing up, "While you were out snogging senseless with bitch Mcenzee, I found out everything I needed to know about the seven years we missed."

"What-what... I mean, who told you, why haven't you told me yet?" He asked, stumbling over his words. Was it true? Did she really know?

" Didn't feel like", She answered, simply, "Anyway, I'm off to take a shower. Help Aaron with breakfast if he gets up earlier than I come out."

"You can't just leave me here wanting answers!"

"You're right, I can't, what was I thinking", Hermione said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She then proceeded in grunting in a very un-ladylike fashion and saying, " I can't just leave you here, huh? Watch me." She smirked at him and turned on her heel and left the kitchen.

Draco remained where he was. He groaned and put his head in his hands like she had earlier. Why were they even here? Stupid Dumbledore... what was he thinking? They didn't belong together. And what was the whole deal with Ritch? Sure, she was gorgeous and was amazing to talk to but somehow he didn't expect her to snap the way she did yesterday in front of Granger. What was that about? Of course, Granger deserved a little yelling at but he felt a little annoyed that she had stood up and snapped at her like that. He didn't know WHY he was annoyed, he just knew that he didn't like that side of her. And what was with Granger now a days? He had always expected her to be the calm, practical one but what was up with all the snapping on her part?

Maybe she was always like that. He really didn't know what to think anymore. Everything was so different in this world. For Merlin's sake, he was supposedly pals with Potter and the Weasleys- as was Blaise and Pansy. And if he wasn't wrong, Pansy's sister was Weasley's girlfriend or something. The very thought revolted him. Why would Hayley, a smart pureblood beautiful girl, fall for something as... air headed and inarticulate as Ronald Weasley?

He sighed and stood up to fix himself some cereal and coffee. Actually, he cringed remembering yesterday morning, scratch that- just some cereal.

* * *

Aaron woke up and looked to his right at the digital clock on his bedside table. It was just 5:20 in the morning yet he couldn't seem to go back to sleep. Sometimes it was difficult being different. He knew he was different, there was no denying it. He had heard them all say that he was and he had felt it too, he knew it. But it was hard. It wasn't all that fun when you were a three and a half year old yet you still had more or less a very good awareness of what was going on in your surroundings- a very good awareness of what was wrong and what was right. Knowing and feeling much much more than an average three year old could. No, it was definitely not something that was common among children. They said he was a prodigy. Yet, he felt like so much more than just a boy with an extra ordinary ability to do things someone of his age wasn't supposed to be able to do. He was not just that. They spoke as if they understood everything that happened with him- that he was simply just smarter and more capable than the rest. At times, he really didn't feel like being that person. It involved so much more than they thought.

Sure, he didn't have the same feeling as a teenager, but he still had more feeling that what was expected of him. No one would ever realize exactly how much. He suspected his mother had realized. She had often come into his room while he was working and sat beside him and told him that she knew that he was more than what everyone else thought and that she knew that he understood and felt more than the others and that he shouldn't be afraid to talk to her if he wanted to. Its like she knew something nobody else did about him. Perhaps it was because she was his mother or perhaps the doctors had told her something nobody else did. Even his father looked as if he knew sometimes. Maybe his mother had told his father... when they actually used to talk. No fights. He wished they would stop. But that was wishing for too much. They barely even spoke to each other and when they did, they would bicker. They would do it softly so that he couldn't hear. But he could. He thought, at first, that they would stop but they didn't. Then they began sleeping in separate rooms and it bothered him more than usual. Then that other lady began coming home with his father. He would often see his mother stomp away from the room and go to her own, locking the door. He remembered once going to his mother at night and when he got into bed with her, he saw that she was crying. And he just knew that it was getting worse.

At first he didn't know what was going wrong so suddenly but then that lady kept coming home more often, he once heard the word "divorce" being yelled and once heard his mother telling him to stop bringing her home. He was smart. He soon connected the dots in his head and realized what was going on. A normal three year old definitely wouldn't have been able to do so. But, again, he wasn't a normal three year old. He was far from normal.

He couldn't express his thoughts out and at times, he didn't want to. He didn't want to worry his parents more. He knew that their family was being held together by just a thread. A thread that could anytime snap into two halves and he would then either be dragged along by one half or shuttled back and forth. It was hurting him inside to think that his mother would never hold him close and have his father's arms around them both lovingly. It would either be his mother alone or that new lady and his father. He didn't want that. He wanted a normal family again.

He felt a weird painful feeling in his chest and he hugged himself tightly. This is what pain is. This is what teenagers and adults and old people felt. He wasn't what a muggle child prodigy was. He was much more capable of feeling than them. He was truly special, and he felt alone in that world. He felt a tear trickle down his cheek. It wasn't the tears that usually fell when he tripped in the garden and hurt his knee or fell off his broom and hurt his head. No, this was another pain. It was a pain that no normal kid was supposed to be feeling.

But then again,

Another tear trickled down his cheek,

He wasn't a normal kid.

Another fell, and then another.

Though, if it was what would take the pain away,

How he wished he was.

* * *

That evening, one again, Ritch came over and Hermione felt like either ripping her own head off or the head of the gorgeous blonde woman in front of her. She chose to do neither and went upstairs quietly. She sat on the bed and hugged her knees close to her. Was this really how her life turned out?

The door opened a little and Aaron stepped inside quietly.

"Hey, Hun", She smiled at him sadly.

Aaron smiled and sat on the bed beside his mother, or who he thought was his mother. Well she was, but for her- it was in a very twisted way.

" Nothing's going to be the same, is it?" He asked, sadly.

Hermione looked at him and felt tears well up in her eyes. Even he knew it. He could feel as much as they could, being who he was. Ginny had called her earlier that day and told her to be careful around Aaron and that he understood and felt much more than normal kids are capable of.

"No, sweety", She said softly, "It isn't."

"Is that lady going to take dad away?" He asked, looking up at her.

"I don't know", She said, "I don't know what to think anymore."

"I wish I could help", Was his reply. She hastily wiped the tear that slipped out to her cheek.

"You've done so much already", She said, trying to smile, "You've given us so much happiness. You made us a family."

"And yet, I can't keep you together. I'm not reason enough", He said. He winced a little. That tightening feeling in his chest was back and it was as if it was squeezing his lungs tightly.

"Don't say that!" Hermione said sitting straight and facing him. "Look at me", She said, softly. He looked up and she continued, "Aaron, this isn't your fault, alright? This is in NO WAY your fault. If anything, you did keep us together. Ritch came along, but that isn't your fault. I don't know how everything just fell apart like this, but... there's nothing you can do about it. There's nothing I can do about it anymore."

"I know but..." He said. He trailed off as the tightening in his chest went down to his stomach and he winced again," Mom, it hurts".

"What does, sweety?" She asked, a little confused.

"There's a tightening feeling inside me- it's hurting me. Its not normal pain", He said, his eyes filling up with tears. Hermione was completely taken aback, especially at the tears.

"What is it then? When does it come?" Hermione asked, moving closer to her son and pulling him onto her lap.

"It comes when I'm sad and think sad things and its not the pain that I get when I fall down. It can't be helped by a doctor", He said, choking on his words. He began crying and she pulled him into a tight hug.

"I know what you mean", She said, quietly, "It's going to be difficult, alright? Everything's going to be hard. But I'm always going to be here for you and no matter who comes, I'm always going to be your mum."

"Promise?" He asked, between sobs.

"I promise", She said, tears sliding down her cheeks. She didn't know how long she'd be in this other reality and she really didn't want to get attached to the little boy but there was no way she'd let him hurt like this... he was her son. It was her duty as his mother to love him with everything she had.

"Why is dad so different?" Aaron asked after a few seconds, his voice still shaky.

"Circumstances have changed, love", She said, trying to hold back her tears , "Things are much more different than we can imagine. I wish it wasn't though."

"Do you love him?" He asked in a whisper.

Hermione closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks as she was unable to hold them back. What was she supposed to say? Her future self definitely loved him still but her? No way. But was saying yes the truth or lies? Was she lying to her child in that case? No, she would act as her future self. The one that loved Draco Malfoy. She would act like her own self, she wouldn't hurt her little son.

"I do, Aaron", She said, burying her face into his soft, pale hair, "I do."

"But he doesn't love you back..." He said softly, sobbing again.

She couldn't hold it in anymore. She began crying. She held her son tightly and his little hands came around her stomach and hugged her back. They sat there, just crying. Draco Malfoy didn't understand her. But her three year old son did. she didn't know whether to be happy or sad about it...

"Aaron?" She asked, pulling away after what felt like fifteen minutes. He looked up at her with red, puffy eyes and she guessed she looked the same. "Can I tell you something? But you have to promise not to tell anybody. I haven't told anybody- not even Aunty Ginny."

Aaron nodded. She leaned over and whispered into his ear. His eyes immediately widened and he gave her a watery smile.

"Even if that won't fix things, I'm so happy", He said, hugging her tightly again. She wrapped her arms around him and held him again.

"Surprisingly, so am I, honey", She said quietly, "So am I."

* * *

The week dragged on from that day, Sunday, all the way to the next Saturday. Hermione would go with Ginny everyday to drop Aaron to school and she soon knew whatever she was supposed to know about her surroundings. Draco went to work on new designs everyday and when the company called in for Hermione, she said she needed leave for a week or two due to personal family problems and as she was an important part of their company who they couldn't afford to lose, they granted her the leave. Ginny would stay with her often, showing around her house and telling her where the basic necessities were, the ones that Hermione hadn't already found. But along with Ginny being around more often, Ritch's appearance at home began increasing as well.

Hermione grew annoyed and for some reason, upset, every time that woman stepped into the house. At first Aaron would play with her and sit with her and Draco whenever necessary but towards the end of the week, he would stay in his room or sit with Hermione in her room and read with her and stay with her all the way until Ritch left and even when Draco called him down, he refused to leave his mother's side.

Hermione felt movement beside her and squeezed Draco's hand, rubbing her thumb across his wrist soothingly.

"It's okay, Draco, it's just a dream", She mumbled, not lifting her head. When she felt him move about more, she held tight to his hand and said, "It's okay, Draco-"

She lifted her head and her jaw dropped open. Draco was sitting up,an utterly shocked and confused expression etched on to his face.

"I can-I can explain-" Hermione stammered, sitting up straight.

"I sincerely hope you can", Draco said.

"Well, I-I mean-you-", She took a deep breathe and said softly, "You were having nightmares and I couldn't bare listening to you suffer in your sleep."

It was Draco's turn for his jaw to drop open,"When-How long have you been here?"

"Since twelve", She said in an almost inaudible whisper.

"It's 5 30", He stuttered, looking at the watch on his bedside table, "You're saying you've been here for the past five and a half hours?"

She nodded. He looked down at their connected hands and realized just then that now coming to think of it,his nightmares weren't as bad as they used to be...for the past few days in fact.

She followed his gaze to their hands and quickly withdrew her hand but just as their fingers lost contact and she stood up, he grabbed her wrist and her head snapped down to look at him.

"How many days have you been here?" He asked, but it didn't have the normal tone of annoyance in it this time.

"I-I-" She stammered, "I have to go...Aaron would be waking up soon." She tried shaking his hand off but he kept holding on.

"He doesn't wake up now", Draco shook his head, "Granger,how many days?"

She looked away and he tugged at her hand,making her look at him.

"Is that why you've been looking like a mess every breakfast? Because you haven't been sleeping at night properly? Do you stay here all the way till morning?" She didn't answer and he took that as a silent confirmation. "How many days, Granger?"

"This is the ninth night", She said softly.

His hand dropped her wrist in shock.

"You've been staying here for five nights...helping me?" Draco asked, "Why?"

"Because I know how it is to get nightmares...every night", Hermione said, "It's like being chased in a place where you're completely helpless. Just because you hate me doesn't mean I'll let you go through what I do if I can help it...And also, when I'm here-I don't get nightmares because I end up sleeping so lightly...so I can wake up if I hear you in...well discomfort."

"You haven't slept properly in days...for me" He said,looking at her. He couldn't believe that she did something so...sweet for him.

"It doesn't matter", she shrugged it off, "It gave me a chance to escape the nightmares. This way, both of us didn't get chased by them...both of us win", She offered him a small smile.

He looked at her for a few seconds and suddenly she yawned. He grinned in amusement ," Yeah, of course it doesn't matter."

He reached forward,grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. He quickly got off his bed, still holding her wrist and sat her down on the edge.

"Dra-Malfoy, it's fine...Aaron-"

"I'll take care of Aaron today morning. Just get some sleep okay?" Draco said. She nodded and lay down. Before she could say anything, she felt her eyes droop shut and in a matter of a few seconds she was asleep.

Draco, without thinking, took the covers from where he had pushed them off and placed it over her sleeping form.

* * *

But that was probably the only civil exchange that the two had for that week and things just got worse in the next two days. They yelled at each other after putting silencing charms on the kitchen door so that Aaron couldn't hear them and they would fight and scream at each other every opportunity that they got. When Ritch came home on Wednesday evening after dinner, Hermione basically lost it and screamed so much that she stormed away, leaving an extremely angry Draco and an even more infuriated Hermione alone in the kitchen.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He snapped, slamming his palms down against the kitchen table, angrily.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Hermione screamed.

"MY PROBLEM? YOU'RE THE ONE WITH A PROBLEM WITH RITCH!" Draco yelled back.

"You have no right to bring her into this house at any time you want to!" Hermione argued.

"Hell,YES I DO!" Draco retorted,"She HAPPENS to be my girlfriend!"

"I HAPPEN TO BE YOUR WIFE!" Hermione screamed.

"No,not really", Draco said, "Youre nothing to me."

"I am the mother of your son!" Hermione yelled, "He's started bonding more with Ritch than with me!"

"Maybe that's better!" Draco spat," Maybe she's just better than you are or will ever be!"

Tears welled up in her eyes at hearing those words but she furiously blinked them back, "You have no right to say that! I am his MOTHER, Malfoy! You cannot snatch my own son away from me!"

"Maybe he WANTS to be with her, thought about that?" He asked, anger boiling through his veins.

"Have you spoken to your son AT ALL, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, "Have you had a single conversation with him about things? Have you found out how he feels about her and how he feels about his family falling apart? How he practically blames himself for not being able to hold us together? Do you know your son at ALL? He is your son, Malfoy! How can you be so freaking selfish?!"

"Listen, Granger, I can do what I please!" Draco snarled.

"WELL THEN JUST GO SIGN THE DAMNED DIVORCE PAPERS!" Hermione cried.

"I WILL", He screamed back.

"GOOD. You can go be happy with your dear bitch and I'll live my own life. WITHOUT YOU!" Hermione yelled and then said in a softer but still dangerous voice, "Im sure Ginny will help me take care of the baby."

"If it has'nt occured to you yet, Granger, Aaron is no longer a baby!" Draco said," And you wont get to keep him all the time! I'm still his father and-"

"I was'nt talking about that baby..." Hermione said softly, feeling her eyes well up again.

Draco was about to ask her what the hell she was on about when he noticed that she had placed her hands protectively around her stomach. His eyes widened in realization. Not Aaron...Not that baby...

"What...How-When?" He spluttered.

"If you had just gotten your head out of your arse you would have noticed how I got sick every morning, how I was more emotional than usual, how I couldn't stand strong smells any longer, how, unless you passed it off as me getting fat, my stomach was beginning to have a bump and I tried to cover up by wearing loose dresses and when I didn't, the bump was pretty visible. But of course, you were to busy with other matters- like Ritch - to notice anything- so I don't blame you for your olivious-ness", Hermione said, gritting her teeth together.

"Oh Merlin...I-I-" He was truly lost for words as he stared helplessly at her, not knowing at all what to do.

"Save it,Malfoy", Hermione shook her head. She turned away from him and felt a tear escape her eye.

She took a few steps away from him towards the staircase and just before she went on she stopped and said, "Nice wish you asked for back then. Looks like you got what you wanted."

She ran away to her own room, tears silently streaming down her cheeks.

Draco stood, shocked, rooted to his spot . It was impossible..another baby?! One was weird enough! And to top it off, another baby with GRANGER?

* * *

**Oooooh Hermione's preggers! It wasn't that unexpected actually :P Sorry that this chapter was a bit short, the previous one was wayyyy longer, Im sure you'll agree! But I didn't have as much time and there's much more in the next chapter. For those who were asking for more Dramione moments, you can be SURE to see them coming soon. More importantly, what do you think will be Draco's reaction to another kid with mudblood Granger? D: **

**You'll find out in the next chapter, Newfound Determination :) I don't want to spoil anything for you, but just something to keep you guys holding on till the next chapter-**

**"Holy-did it just-" Draco said,shocked.**

**"It just kicked", Hermione said,sitting up straight. The baby suddenly kicked again and she grinned.**

**"How does it feel?"Draco asked,looking at her.**

**"Like butterflies fluttering about in there", She said," this is the first time that the baby kicked properly-usually its just lurching. It's only a month or so old though-it shouldn't have matured to the kicking stage yet."**

**"It's probably special like Aaron", Draco said. And then...**

**Yepp, no way Im telling you what he does after that. Sorry :P You're just going to have to wait! Wish me luck for my finals! **

**Till next time, **

**FeltonLewis xx**


	8. Newfound Determination

**Heyy readers **** I know its been an awfully long time and Im so sorry but ive been really busy with school work :/ So the single breaks in this one will stand for a separate part while double breaks stand for memories. Enjoy xx**

* * *

"Lucius, why're you being like this-" Draco heard his mother say on the other side of the door.

"Because, Narcissa, this isn't the time for all this! Haven't you been taking the potion?" He heard his father ask harshly. What potion?

"I guess I forgot on one of the days, but Lucius- this is so great!" Narcissa said, her voice filled with happiness. What's so great? Draco wondered and he got an answer the next second. "A baby! Its a blessing!" He gasped. His mother was pregnant? At forty one?

"It's not a blessing, its a curse!" Lucius snarled, "The Dark Lord will never accept this!"

"We're always doing what the Dark Lord wants, Lucius!" She argued, "Why can't we just do this for ourselves? Our baby..."

"Yours."

"What?"

"Not our baby. Yours. I will have nothing to do with that thing", Lucius said, anger evident in his voice.

"THING? Lucius, it's a baby! Imagine our family with-"

"You want it to be a part of our family?" Lucius laughed harshly, " We're fine as it is. We need nobody else."

"We need nobody to do what? Take up all our time? " Naricissa asked, "We already have somebody doing that! And he basically forbids love! The Dark Lord will not last forever," She lowered her voice so much that Draco had to press his ear against the door to be able to hear clearly, "the war is nearing- its almost in a month or two and Harry Potter will end him." As much as Draco wished so and agreed that Potter would probably win, he never expected his mother voicing so.

"Narcissa!" Lucius yelled, "Don't say something like that!"

"Im so sick of being commanded around, Lucius!" She argued, "I want our life back! I want this baby!"

"Get a grip of yourself", Lucius snarled, "you will get yourself killed."

"Im ready to risk it."

"Im not."

"You don't even love me anymore..."

"Don't play that game with me, Narcissa."

"Me? Playing games? Its you whose been playing games. With my feelings. Im sick of it!"

"Dammit, Narcissa! Drop it! You don't need that baby! Like you said, the war is in two months, who knows if we'll survive?"

"And if we do? Im only two months in and two months later it's going to be four months complete and I doubt I'll show even by then", Narcissa said. Draco knew his mother and he knew that she was very close to tears. Her voice was cracked and shaky.

"He will find out! He always does! And he will kill you", Lucius growled.

"I'd rather die than stay in this hell hole", Narcissa replied, her voice breaking.

"Don't say that."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Im your husband-"

"Its not the bloody 16th century!" Narcissa screamed and Draco knew she was crying. He could hear it in her voice, "its not the bloody 16th century where males dominated the women! You cannot dominate me! Why can't you just respect my decisions?"

"Because it is wrong!" Lucius said, " If you want this thing, go have it. But leave the Manor if you will. I refuse to see the Dark Lord kill you in my home."

"House, Lucius, not home. A home is where you feel comfortable and safe and you feel loved and wanted. This place is none of that."

"This argument is over." With that, Draco could hear his father heading for the door. Draco threw open the door opposite him and stayed inside the room until he was sure that his father was gone. He then got out and went back to his parents' room. He looked inside and saw his mother sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, hugging her knees. She looked so young... so weak and vulnerable.

He went inside quietly and sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She looked startled at first but then seeing Draco, leaned into his arms and cried.

"Sometimes I wonder what Im doing, why I choose to be alive... Why my heart doesn't let me end my own life", She said quietly. He was shocked at her words but let her continue without interrupting, "Then every time I look at you, I know the answer. You, Draco, you're my reason to live." Upon hearing this, he choked back tears. He was only ever shown affection by his mother but he still didn't think that she wanted to end her life and didn't because of him...

"You are not your father, Draco, you are not your father", She said before breaking down again.

* * *

Bloody hell, he thought. And then he felt something he hadn't ever felt. Well, towards Granger anyway- he felt guilty. Guilt washed over him. In fact it poured down over him. Like heavy, heavy rain. Weighing him down. He knew it wouldn't go away. It was wrong of him to have not noticed all that and put together the pieces. She was right, he had been too oblivious about her on the whole. He had been ignorant and selfish- especially with Aaron. He didn't know what had happened with them in the past and if he had landed up with Granger, if she had accepted him despite his past- there had to be something to her that he had refused to acknowledge earlier. Maybe it was time he found out what... maybe it was time he got a grip of himself and the situation they were in. Maybe it was time he pushed aside his seventeen year old's feelings and tried and understood his future self's feelings instead. Maybe, for all he knew, he and Granger did belong together and Maybe, just maybe, it was time he brought things together and... fixed things. If not for him, for their son, and for their future. He wouldn't let her face what his mother faced.

He took a deep breathe and went upstairs, his legs carrying him as fast as they could- a Newfound Determination running through his blood. Determination to fix this.

He saw her door slightly open. He went forward and pushed it open and noticed her sitting by the front of the bed on the floor, her back facing him.

"Granger?"

She didn't respond and he tried calling her again but again, no response.

Finally, he took a deep breathe and said, "Hermione?"

She turned around and saw him.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

She shrugged and turned away again. As he came towards her, he noticed the divorce papers sitting on the desk in front of her. He looked down and saw her brushing away her tears quickly.

He sat down beside her, leaning his back against the bed.

"When did you find out?" He asked quietly.

"More than a week ago...It was after I had the argument with Ritch and then when you and I were fighting, I slapped you and you made that comment on my time of the month and I checked the calendar on the fridge. I hadn't had my time of the month, as you call it, this month or the last month and it was due earlier this month and I have never been late. Plus the throwing up after smelling coffee made sense and I thought it fit so I went to St. Mungo's and yeah... I found out ", Hermione answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, but not angrily.

"I couldn't get myself to...you always came home late or you came home with Ritch...you never really had any time for me", She said softly.

"I'm...I'm sorry", Draco said. He swallowed hard. He had barely ever apologized. To anybody, leave alone Granger. He expected her to snap at him and tell him to leave her alone and that she doesn't forgive him but what she said, surprised him.

"I can't do this...I was fine taking care of a kid...I'm not ready to have one..." She said, fighting tears again. She sounded so weak... so alone. Images of his mother flashed through his mind. She was on the verge of tears and she was trying to fight them back, being the Griffindor she was.

"You've already had one", He said.

"No, the twenty one year old me had one", Hermione said, "I may be in her body but I'm still mentally seventeen-I'm not prepared...I can't do this."

"What're you going to do?" Draco asked.

"I'll just get Ginny to help me , I guess", She said. She put her palm against her stomach, "I'm not going to hurt my baby, whatever I do."

"Our baby..." Draco corrected her in a whisper.

_"Not our baby. Yours. I will have nothing to do with that thing"_

She looked up at him, a little shocked. "It's no point denying it...I doubt you're the cheating type."

"I'm not...not the seventeen year old me and I'm sure not this me either", Hermione said, "Maybe...maybe it's better that you're with Ritch. You won't have to deal with what I go through that way."

Draco kept silent for a few seconds and then, making a quick firm decision, he reached up and pulled down the envelope off the desk. He took out the stack of papers and with all the force he had, he ripped them through the center and put them back on the desk.

Hermione looked at him, her jaw dropped open, "Those...those...were the divorce papers..."

"Im aware", He said, looking at her, "You're not doing this alone, Granger."

"Malfoy, you don't need to do this. I dont need your sympathy just because you found out I'm having a baby."

"Not just any baby, Granger-this is also MY baby. It's half me." Draco said, "How can I prove to you that I'll...be here."

"Dont bring Ritch home. Let me have Aaron to myself rather than her...he's my son...please don't take him away from me", Hermione said, quietly.

"I won't... I'll... I'll... break up with Ritch", Draco said, making his mind up. This Newfound Determination was really holding strong inside him.

"You-you don't have to do that", Hermione shook her head, "I just don't want to see her. The doctors already told me that stress is bad for me."

"I won't stress you out at all. I'll do everything I can to make sure that kid turns out perfect." Draco said, determined, "Just please...trust me for once."

Hermione looked down at her stomach and placed her right palm against it and nodded.

After a few long seconds of silence, Draco said, "We must have really liked each other huh? To get married and have two kids?" Hermione looked up to see if he was angry or pissed off but his expression was unreadable.

"I guess so", She said. She closed her eyes and rest her head against the bed and a few seconds later, she suddenly felt a hand slip under her palm and rest against her stomach.

Her eyes flew open and she saw Draco, much closer than before, his left hand resting gently under her hand. He didn't even realize what he was doing until he did it and then he didn't bother removing it. He would not let her go through what his mother went through... Forget prejudices. She looked up at him and before she could say anything, she felt a movement in her stomach.

"Holy-did it just-" Draco said, shocked.

"It just kicked", Hermione said, sitting up straight. The baby suddenly kicked again and she grinned.

"How does it feel?"Draco asked, looking at her. She looked so happy... something his mother could have been. He was not his father.

"Like butterflies fluttering about in there", She said," this is the first time that the baby kicked properly-usually its just lurching. It's only almost two months old though-it shouldn't have matured to the kicking stage yet."

"It's probably special like Aaron", Draco said. And then, he did something that he's never done before- something she had never seen him do before. He looked at her and the corners of his mouth lifted and he smiled at her. A proper smile, not a hint of that annoying Malfoy smirk visible.

Still a little surprised, though pleasantly, she smiled back at him and then suddenly realized that their hands were against eachother on her stomach. She was about to pull away when he suddenly moved his hand. She was a little disappointed that he had moved it away-a little rejected. But then she was thoroughly surprised when he brought his hand back on top of hers and intertwined their fingers lightly.

She looked at him, more shocked than before but he was lost in his own thoughts, a small smile on his face as he stared ahead of him. She wasn't even sure if he was aware that his fingers were locked with hers.

He smiled a little, wondering what his mother would think if she saw this. She was never really the prejudiced type, so he wasn't worried about her reaction to being with a muggle-born.

He was aware that he was holding her hand. He was well and truly aware. But right now, he had to forget his own uneasiness and show Granger that he was there for her. He would help her. He would see her happy like his mother should have been. He would give her what his mother missed out on. He wasn't about to leave her alone and let her go through what his mother did.

He looked to his right where Hermione was looking at him curiously.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked.

"Im not my father", He answered, without thinking.

"What?" She asked, a little confused.

He was going to say, "Nevermind", when they were interrupted by a little voice at the door.

"Mum?"

They both turned around and saw Aaron standing there. Upon noticing Draco there, Aaron's expression turned to shock. He walked over to them and when he saw their intertwined fingers, a smile spread across his face. Was there still hope?

"Hey, kid- whats going on?" Draco asked.

"I was... I was wondering if Mum, you were busy or if you wanted to come outside and read a book while I rode about a little on my broom", Aaron said, looking at Hermione.

"You know what, Aaron", Draco said, getting to his feet. He realized his hand was still connected to Hermione's and he pulled her up as well, "Why don't I take you outside and I'll ride around with you?"

"Really?" Aaron's expression displayed nothing but extreme joy, "You haven't done that in ages.. what about mum?"

"How about I stay back and I'll make arrangements for dinner?" Hermione asked, smiling up at Draco and then Aaron. She couldn't believe Draco was doing this...

"That sounds perfect, what say Aaron?" Draco asked, looking down at his son.

"Definitely!" Aaron grinned. He ran out of the room yelling, "See you outside!"

"That was really sweet of you", Hermione said.

"You were right, I was being selfish. Hell, I was barely paying attention to my own son ", Draco said, dropping his gaze to the floor, "I won't let another son feel pathetic about themselves because of their father..."

"I don't know what you mean and I don't know if it has something to do with your past, but Im not going to interfere if you don't want me to. I'm just going to say that it's really good that you think so and that you're trying to fix things. I appreciate it."

"Im just trying to fix this other reality", Draco said, "Im trying to fix my damage. Anyway, Im gonna go now."

"Of course", She said. He took a step forward, squeezed her hand gently and dropping it, walked out of the room. Hermione looked down at the hand he had been holding and sighed. Things would get better from now. She just knew it would.

* * *

Hermione tucked Aaron into bed and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight, love", She said softly, "Sleep well." She was about to switch off the bedside lamp when he caught her hand and said, "Mum, I'm afraid of the dark, remember?"

Hermione was taken aback for a second but recovered quickly and said, "Oh Merlin, of course! Sorry, sweety!"

She stepped back and said, "Goodnight, honey."

"'Night, Mum", He said, smiling. She turned around to leave but came face to face with Draco. She took a quick step back and said, "What're you doing here?"

"Making up for being an arsehole", He said quietly. He walked to Aaron and smiled down at him.

"Hey dad", Aaron said, a little surprised but happy that his father was here after so long.

Hermione went to the door and leaned against the frame, watching them.

"Son, I know I haven't been the best dad for some time recently", He said, "But I want you to know that Im going to be here for you from now onwards... Im gonna try and be a better dad. Im going to be here for you, your mum and-" He hesitated not knowing if Aaron knew..

"And the little baby", Hermione completed. Draco turned around and looked puzzled at her, "He knows, Malfoy. I told him already."

Draco nodded and looked back at his son, "And the little baby. You need to know that I love you so much and that I never meant for you to feel hurt by my actions."

"But the other lady-"

"The other lady is gone", Draco said, cutting through his words, "She is gone. I really doubt she's going to come back to this house either. I was wrong about her and we're... we're going to be proper family again okay?"

Aaron nodded and Draco kissed the little boy's forehead, feeling extremely awkward. He was doing this for his future, he wasn't about to mess it up just because he was feeling weird.

"Goodnight, kid", He said, backing up and turning around.

"Dad? Mum?"

They both turned to him and he smiled, "I love you."

"We love you too", Both said together. They looked at each other and Hermione smiled a little. Draco realized that while he had said it a little uncomfortably, Hermione had said it so easily. He felt guilty again. She had been spending so much time with... their son... that she had grown attached to him already while Draco felt a little like an outsider.

"That was sweet of you", Hermione said, after shutting the door to Aaron's room.

"He needed to know that Im a father whose going to be there for his son", Draco said quietly.

"He knows", She said, walking towards her room, "And I know you meant what you said."

"How do you know that?" He asked, a little puzzled about how easily she was believing him.

"Because, like you said earlier", She said, walking into her room, "You're not your father."

Draco was a bit taken aback. He had never heard anyone but his mother say that.

"Granger!" He called. She turned around, eyebrows raised questioningly.

"What happens tonight? I mean, I'm not allowing you to stay at my room uncomfortably again... now that you've to take care of... uh, two."

"Then do you suggest that we both wake up in a mess from nightmares when they get completely unbearable? " She asked.

"Uh... how about..." He took a deep breathe. He could NOT believe he was doing this. It was completely un-Malfoy like, "How about I stay in your room for tonight? I'll take the seat at the dressing table or something and wake you up if you get nightmares?"

"You... you don't have to do that", Hermione said, looking down at her feet.

"Come on, Granger... you haven't slept in some ten days and I... I owe you", He said, fidgeting with his fingers. He immediately stopped when he realized it. Malfoys didn't fidget.

"Well..." Hermione said, thinking. He was right, she hadn't slept in almost ten days and she really needed to. And he owed her this much, not to be selfish or anything, "Fine."

"Okay then, I'll be there in ten minutes." Draco said. He turned on his heel and went to his room to get ready for the uncomfortable night.

Hermione sighed and went to her cupboard to get out a pair of black shorts and white t-shirt. She locked the door and changed into her night clothes and unlocking it, she slipped under the covers. Turning the lights off, she turned to her side and shut her eyes, hoping for finally, a good night's rest.

She heard Draco enter the room about fifteen minutes later and switch on the lights. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter to avoid any light. She felt most of the lights go off and heard the chair in front of the dressing table being dragged out. She opened her eyes and saw Draco sitting on it, feet propped up on the table and leaning back against the backrest. A lamp beside him sat glowing on the table.

"Malfoy, can you please shut the light?" She asked, shutting her eyes again.

She waited for a few minutes but the light wasn't heard being turned off and she could still feel it through her closed eyelids.

"Malfoy, shut the bloody light off. Its bothering me", She mumbled loud enough for him to be able to hear.

"Let's just leave it on for a bit- it might help", He replied.

"It will help nothing but me not being able to sleep", She snapped.

"Come on, Granger. It'll be way too dark", He replied in an annoyed voice, "If I get up later at night, I might trip or something."

"Ugh, Malfoy!" Hermione said, sitting up and looking at him, "Just turn it off! You can use your wand! You're a wizard for a reason!"

"Granger-"

"OFF, MALFOY. Please!" Hermione said, dropping back on her back on the bed and turning over, pulling the covers over her. She heard him take a deep breathe and shut the light off.

But thats not where the deep breathes stopped. She lay there, listening to him take a few deep breathes. Soon, they turned into shaky breathes and then shaky gasps.

Hermione's eyes flew open and she quietly looked towards where he was sitting. She blinked a few times, trying to get used to the darkness and when she could, the sight that met her eyes made her gasp silently. There he was, Draco Malfoy, the strong, confident, powerful boy who considered himself much higher than most others, sitting on the chair with his legs folded in front of him, hugging his knees, his head against his knees, shaking. She sat up slowly, and looked at him properly. And then it struck her. Ginny's question earlier, "What had you found out about Draco Malfoy that nobody but you, me, Pansy, Blaise and his parents know?"

She knew the answer just then. It would explain why he didn't want to turn the light off just now. It would explain why when she used to go to his room for the past nine nights, there was a lamp switched on on his bedside table.

Draco Malfoy was afraid of the dark.

If she was back in Hogwarts with Ron and Harry, she would have found this amusing and laughed at him and the fact that such an over confident boy had such a simple fear at the age of seventeen. But she wasn't back at Hogwarts. She wasn't with Ron and Harry. And she sure as hell didn't find this amusing and definitely didn't feel like laughing at any of this. Seeing him sit there, shaking with fear, fear of the dark, refusing to tell her because of his Malfoy pride, crying, weak, vulnerable... young... human... it stirred something inside her. She couldn't place what it was exactly but she was surely not going to lie and go back to sleep with him in this state.

She pushed aside her covers and padded towards him. She reached out with her hand and switched the lamp back on and then placed her right hand on his left shoulder, leaned forward and kissed him softly on top of his head.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea", She whispered and backed away as he raised his head, surprised. He watched as she got under the covers once again and turned to her side and shut her eyes. She knew. She knew he was afraid of the dark and yet... She didn't make a single comment, she didn't laugh, she didn't find it amusing at all. She turned the light back on and kissed him instead. As he watched her falling asleep slowly, he leaned back in his chair and propped his feet back up against the table, wiping away his tears in the process. There was more to Granger that obviously his twenty one year old self had found... and his seventeen year old self was yet to find. But this was a good start. Today was a good start. He could do this... he WOULD do this.

* * *

**Do do review **** It would really make my day and it really encourages me! And I know Draco changed a lot in this one but he needed to have some kind of push to change from his arrogant self, so this was it. As I said, there's gonna be loads of more Dramione moments than before (:**

**Keep hanging in there till the next chapter, thanks again and keep reading and reviewing!**

**Love you guys!**

**FeltonLewis xx**


	9. A Hero

**Apologies for the delay for this chapter- Ive been having important examinations going on and in fact theyre on till June .**

**Without any more delay then, I present to you Chapter 9: A Hero, Enjoy xx**

* * *

Hermione woke up that morning having slept better than she had in what felt like ages. Draco though, she realized upon entering the kitchen, had definitely not. He was sitting at the table, dozing with his head against his arms that were folded against the table.

She smiled and walked around his seat to the cabinets above the sink. As quietly as she could, she brought down two mugs and began making hot chocolate. He had probably never had the muggle type but it was either this or her throwing up over coffee and she was pretty sure he would go with the former and reject the latter immediately.

She placed one of the mugs in front of him and silently sat down across him, sipping at her own. As she drank, she studied him. This new Daco... The one that came out yesterday... Had he always been there? Just hidden? Had her future self found the good in him that nobody else had? Would this new Draco stay or would he turn into that same mean, insensitive Draco that they all knew and hated? The one that hated them. Hated her, mostly.

He looked so peaceful as he slept, breathing deeply, his mouth parted slightly. Ever since her discovery of his fear last night, she had begun seeing him under a different light. She had begun seeing him as more of a human.

She was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed that her son was calling her from the kitchen doorway.

"Mom!" He said, shaking her slightly. She jerked back into reality and looked down at him.

She shook her head and said, "Sorry, hun- I was lost in my own mind. 'Morning, love. Come, sit." She lifted him up on to her lap and he smiled as he looked at his father sleeping in front of him.

"Are you both alright again then?" He asked his mother.

"Honestly, love- I think we are", Hermione responded, nodding, "I really think we are."

Just then, Draco jerked awake and looked around, in a daze. He finally focused on the two in front of him who were looking at him with amused expressions on their faces.

He gave them a lopsided half-grin half-smirk and said, "It's rather unsettling knowing that there have been people watching me while I was asleep."

"You look terrible", Hermione said, ignoring his comment. Draco raised a perfectly done eyebrow at her and she smirked and said, "Nothing new of course, but you look extra bad today." She had thrown his words right back at him.

He sat up straight and leaned forward across the table until his face was only a few centimeters away from her's. "Don't", he breathed, "Steal my lines".

She was not frazzled at the slightest. She simply leaned forward herself until her face was closer to his and said, "Or what?" This scarily reminded both of the scene in the penseive that both had seen earlier.

Draco leaned back in to his chair and she stood up, considering herself the winner.

"You think you've won, eh Granger?" He asked, smirking. She placed her mug in the sink and lifted Aaron to take him outside.

"I don't THINK I've won, Malfoy. I KNOW.", She said, leaving the kitchen. He could imagine the smirk on her face. He allowed himself a small smile before sipping at the amazing drink in front of him that his lovely wife had made.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco demanded.

"Because I-I don't know! I don't know what I was thinking, okay? I was nervous-or-!" Hermione stammered.

"Dammit, Granger!" Draco snarled, kicking the door and making it slam shut. Aaron was at school, Ginny said that she would pick him up, allowing them to have time for themselves. Hermione had told Ginny that Draco had accepted her finally but she'd give her details later.

"I thought we were working together on this!" He continued, facing her, " I thought I could trust you to include me in things!"

When she didn't respond, he continued, "We need to get through this together, do you understand me? You could have told me!"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Hermione said, raising her voice, "Just shut up for a second! You think this is easy for me? You've just turned from calling me a know it all mudblood to someone who you trust? That's not how it works! You cant just barge in to my life and think that I'll open up my heart allow you a place in it! I can't just trust you!"

"It was just a bloody appointment!" Draco growled, "You couldn't even tell me that you were going to to find out more about our baby!" He didn't know what provoked him to do so, but he did it- he grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the wall on his left, "It's OUR baby! Not yours alone! We're in this together! You need to trust me! How do I know that you're not hiding more from me? It's OUR baby! It's-"

"I KNOW!" Hermione yelled.

Her eyes were beginning to fill up with tears because her shoulders were hurting and her back had been slammed hard against the wall. Draco noticed and released her immediately, taking a few steps behind

"I know", She said softly, "I know this is our baby. I know we're both supposed to be in this together and I know that I'm... Supposed to... Trust you. But this-what just happened", She massaged her left shoulder with her right hand to indicate that she had been hurt, " This is why I'm finding it tough."

Draco looked down at his feet, a feeling of guilt washing over him.

"This, Malfoy, is why I can't seem to be able to. Dammit, I'm allowed to lash out at times- I'm SUPPOSED to lash out- I'm pregnant and I'm expected to have mood swings- but how often do you see me lash out to such extremes? But you? God, Malfoy, you're a whole different case! Even if you're just a little angry, you end up shoving me hard against the bloody wall. You forget everything- that I'm not supposed to have sudden movements like that, I'm not supposed to get hurt, I'm vulnerable- you forget it and you hurt me, physically and... Dammit, in a way emotionally. You don't understand..."

"I'm trying..." Draco said, quietly, "I'm sorry... But... This is me and I cant change myself so suddenly. Even one side of me turning so nice is difficult for me to cope with... "

"I get that", Hermione said, leaning against the wall, "You being nice to the mudblood all of a sudden and all. But... Try to keep your temper in check. Please. I know things that you don't and I'm scared about our future."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, puzzled, "What do you know? Why're you scared?"

"I'm... Can we not talk about this. I'm not ready to discuss it. Especially with you."

"Can I do anything for you right now?" Draco asked, a part of him hoping that she says no so he could leave and a part of him wanting to prove to her that he would be able to help her if she said yes.

"Can I have some time alone please?" She asked, quietly, going up to sit on the bed. Draco nodded and with one last look at her, left the room.

She lay down on her back and sighed. She could tell Draco about the miscarriage that she had had in the future which Ginny told her about... But would he understand? Would it make a difference? She was scared... Scared as hell that it would happen again if she wasn't careful... If he wasn't careful with his anger. Everything was already so messed up, she didn't think that she could possibly cope with something more.

* * *

Ritch was outraged. She was angry. She was infuriated. She was upset. She was... She was... She just wanted to slam the man in front of her in the face with a metal pan.

"How can you just break up with me?!" She screeched.

"Ritch... It's complicated but the bottom line is that I can't be with you anymore. Things have really changed in the past few days and...I'm not going to hurt Gran-Hermione anymore."

"Draco, what could have possible changed so much to have made you break up with me?!" Ritch demanded, her pitch increasing with every word. Draco winced with each word. Merlin, this woman was worse than what Pansy was in their first years at Hogwarts.

"A lot", Draco answered simply. Ritch glared at him so he tried explaining further, "Um... I told you already... Its complicated. I'm not having it any other way than being with her again."

"I thought you loved me", Ritch said, her voice soft suddenly and her eyes beginning to brim with tears.

"I... I'm sorry, Ritch. I thought I did too", Draco said, extremely uncomfortable.

"I don't understand... you played with my feelings! I hate you! I absolutely hate you, Draco Malfoy!" Ritch screamed, her volume increasing again, "I hate YOU! And I hate myself! I hate myself for ever having loved you! I hate myself for ever giving you a chance! And I hate myself because even after this, my heart is filled with feelings for you. I LOVE you!"

"I'm... there's nothing I can do", Draco said, "Hermione needs me now and I should be getting back to her... I'm sorry again and... I hope you find someone who treats you right." He stepped forward and kissed her cheek.

As he stepped out of her office and was about to shut the door behind him, he heard her whisper, "But I love you..." He sighed and shut the door. As he turned away front he door, he noticed a lot of people outside staring at him. He narrowed his eyes at them and snapped, "Show's over- back to work everyone!"

Immediately they all turned away and went back to their work. Draco had come back to work after talking to Hermione in the afternoon. She had had a 's appointment in the morning which she didn't tell him about and he had returned home to an empty house and had gotten extremely worried for some reason. She had returned shortly after that and that was when he had lost control and pinned her against the wall.

It was getting dark and he realized it was time he went back home. He couldn't stay away from her forever and she had probably cooled down.

He didn't know what to think of their current "arrangement" anymore. Ever since Wednesday night, he had been staying at her room, watching over her and calming her down if she had nightmares. He would help her around the house and spend more time with Aaron. Things were changing... he was changing. You had to be blind to not notice that. He had realized ever since Wednesday night that there was much more to Hermione Granger than he had thought. She wasn't just a know-it-all bookworm and Potter's sidekick friend, the brains of the trio. No, she was kind, caring and respected you if thats what you deserved. They weren't friends but he didn't hate her. Not anymore. The question was, though, did she still hate him?

Probably...

He apparated away from his office back to the front gates of their home. Just as he shut the gate behind him, the muggle contraption that Granger called a "mobile phone" began ringing. He withdrew it from his pocket and pressed the green button just like she had taught him.

"Uh... hello?" He said, still unsure of how to work the thing properly. Was he talking loud enough? Was he talking into the right side at all?

"Draco, listen!" Ginny Weasley's voice rang out. They had still not told him that Ginny knew about their lack of knowledge about the future.

"Weas- Ginny?" Draco said.

"Yes, me!" She said, "Listen to me carefully!-"

The line went dead soon after she had rattled out a speech and Draco wanted to break the stupid thing in his hand because she cut it without waiting for a response. She had spoken so quickly that all he managed to hear was, "Listen to me carefully! Hermione just found...died during...shaken up...made me leave... she needs a release...not able to cry it all... Help her... extremely fragile." Then something about Potter and then she cut it. Stupid phone! Stupid Weasley! Stupid Potter! Would it have KILLED her to speak a little slowly? And what about Granger? Who died? Why does she need a release to cry?

Pocketing the useless device, he hurried to the main door and opened the door quietly. The house, he noticed, was pitch dark and the windows had been opened, cold air rushing inside. A chill ran up Draco's spine as he stepped inside and shut the door behind him. Feeling the wall to his right, he located the light switch and snapped it on. The entire living room filled up with light and he blinked a few times to adjust to it. As soon as he did, the first thing he saw was a curled up Hermione at one end of the sofa, her knees hugged close to her chest and her hair tied loosely in a bun, a few strands loose and framing her face. He didn't have to look very closely to know that she was broken.

He stepped towards her and said, "Granger?"

She didn't respond. She simply stared ahead into the empty fireplace.

"Granger!" He said, snapping his fingers in front of her face. Still no reaction. Fine then.

"You know this is why I get so easily annoyed at you!" He snapped, "You're so bloody stupid. You refuse to talk to anyone when something's happened and you bloody pester us until you know what it is when something bothers us! Youre weak you know. Bloody weak! Crying at every damn thing!" He hated how rude he sounded. And she did too. Her head snapped up and she stood up, angrily.

"You fucking arsehole!" She screamed, "I'm not weak! This is all your fault! I'm not upset for no reason! This- the reason we're here- it's all your fault! ITS ALL YOUR FREAKING FAULT, MALFOY!" She began hitting his chest with her fists. He didn't fight back though. He just stood there.

"You're weak. You're blaming people for your own faults!", He said.

"If I wasn't stuck here, I would have had more time with him! I wouldn't be stuck here with you instead! This is YOUR fault! Its YOUR fault he's dead! I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

"I'm not weak!" She screamed, taking a step closer to him.

"Then prove it! Prove that you're not weak! That you can fight back!" He said, raising his voice and yelling in her face. He knew what he was saying made no sense but he also knew that she wasn't paying attention to context. He knew that she would try and prove him wrong, "Prove it, dammit!"

Then it came. A hard slap across his face. His head snapped to the right and her right hand was in the air where his cheek had been.

"I'm not weak!" She screamed, hitting him wherever she could reach. Her fists collided with his chest and before they both knew it, tears were running down her cheeks. He let her hit him. She needed a release, he gave her one. He would allow her to take out all her anger and emotion onto him, "I hate you!"

She began sobbing but never stopped hitting him and he moved not once. He could feel her little punches getting weaker as her sobs grew louder and more tears rolled down her cheeks and dripped to the ground. Just before she could collapse, he moved for the first time and grabbed both her wrists with one hand and encircled her waist with his other arm, holding her up and against him.

"I'm not weak", She cried, giving in after trying to fight him off for a few seconds.

"I know you're not", He whispered. He let her wrap her arms around his neck and he lifted her into his arms and off the floor. He began moving to the staircase.

She moved closer to his firm chest and held on to his shirt with everything she had.

"Don't let me fall", She whispered, holding him tightly.

"Never", He said, the words a surprise to both of them. He entered her room and took her to the bathroom first. He sat her down beside the sink and released her, taking a few steps behind.

"You need to clear up your mind a little. Just wash your face... do you want me to wait here?" He asked quietly. Tears were still running down her cheeks. She shook her head.

"Call me if you need anything", He said and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He sat down on the bed outside and waited till she was done.

She wasn't out for ten minutes, then fifteen, then twenty yet he could hear the water running. There was a knot in his stomach... something didn't feel right.

He stood up and knocked on the door. "Granger?" He called and when there was no response, he cleared his throat and said, "I'm coming in so if you need to... cover yourself up... now would be a good time." He waited for a few seconds and then turned the handle. She hadn't even the locked the door. He swallowed hard and pushed open the door, hoping she hadn't done anything rash.

The sight in front of him made his stomach twist. She was alive, yes.

There she sat, under the thundering shower, fully clothed, hugging her knees tightly and rocking back and forth.

He pulled open the glass shower door and stepped inside, receiving a full blast of the shower. He quickly turned it off and crouched in front of her.

"Granger, look at me", He said softly. She didn't look up. She continued staring down at the floor in front of her. Her hair was plastered to her face, the bun had come loose.

"I need you to get up-we'll put you to bed okay?" He said. The tenderness in his voice was thoroughly surprising and confusing him. She still didn't respond.

He sighed and did the only thing left. He put one arm around her back and slipped one arm below her knees and lifted her up for the second time that hour. She was shivering in his arms by the time they reached the bed. He made her stand for a few seconds and cast a quick drying spell over did the same for himself with the drying spell. He helped her lie down and placed the warm covers over her.

"Do you want me to stay beside you?" He asked. Merlin, this being nice thing was seriously starting to confuse him. She still didn't respond. He sighed and went over to the other side and taking a deep, deep breathe, slid under the covers beside her. Not too far but not too close either- enough for her to know that he was there for her.

Things were quiet for around ten minutes and Draco had begun to think that she had fallen asleep when she suddenly spoke in a strangled whisper.

"My dad."

It didn't hit Draco yet and he asked, "What about him?"

"He died in our seventh year", She responded, turning to her side to face him. He was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling.

Of course! He scolded himself, that's what the girl Weasley was talking about!

"I'm sorry..." He said the only thing he could think of.

"I'm sorry I hit you", She said softly, "I just needed a release."

"I know, that's why I said all that I did", He said, still staring at the ceiling.

"You didn't actually mean it?" She asked, staring at his face.

"Definitely not", He said and turned his face to look at her.

"I remember when I was little and I used to think there were monsters under my bed, he used to come into my room and-" She choked on her words and blinked rapidly, trying to fight away tears, "- and he used to ask me to crouch beside him... and- and he would hold my hand t-tightly while we both looked under the bed and then- then he would assure me that he would be m-my hero and-and save me if anything happened at night." A tear escaped and fell down her cheek, only to be brushed off by her immediately. Draco turned to his side to face her.

"At night, if I got nightmares, he would", She swallowed hard, "He would sit beside me and hold my hand and- and it worked like magic and I would be calm again. Even after I joined Hogwarts and even after I turned thirteen, he never stopped taking care of me. He never stopped being my hero. He would still come check on me at night and calm me down if I had a nightmare and- and if I had sudden breakdowns, he would just-just hold me in his arms and not ask questions and-and-"

And the tears fell freely. There were too many to wipe away and so she just let them fall.

"How did you find out that... he was gone?" Draco asked.

"Ginny came over and I told her that I wanted to speak to my mum so she told me that she would sit beside me incase my mum mentioned something I didn't know about. And i called her and she answered and-and I asked her how she and my dad were and at that point Ginny gasped and I didn't know anything and my mum answered asking me if I was talking to her and then Ginny took the phone from me and told my mum that I had to go and that Id call back and she hung up. I- I asked her what was going on and she told me that he-he had died in our seventh year because of a muggle disease called Cancer and- dammit, I didn't know what to think. I told Ginny to leave me alone and after a lot of protesting, she took Aaron to her house and left and then you came..."

"You're lucky", Draco said softly. She looked up at him, questioningly, "You had a father who cared about you. Didn't push you to try and get rid of your fears. Didn't lock you in a dark room thinking it would help you get over the darkness. Didn't shove you to the floor or hurt you just because you shed a tear. Didn't call you weak because you showed some kind of emotion. Didn't constantly tell you that you disappoint him. You're so lucky, Granger."

This was the first time Draco had ever told somebody other than Pansy or Blaise about his dad. First time he had ever mentioned his father to anybody but them.

"Where is he now?" She asked.

"Last time in our seventh he was in Azkaban but I don't know about now and frankly, I hope he's still rotting there", Draco answered.

"Do you...do you mind if we go to my father's grave tomorrow?" She asked quietly.

"We?" Draco asked.

"Oh... I mean, I- I don't know if I'll be- I-" She stammered. What was she thinking? Of course Draco Malfoy would not come to visit her muggle father's grave with her!

"I think you should get some sleep. It's been a long day and... We're both too tired to think about anything else", He said. He needed to think over her request.

"Yeah...yeah, okay", Hermione said, nodding slightly. She wiped away the remains of her tears. She suddenly felt a hand around her left and she looked up to see that Draco was holding it with his right.

She slowly removed her hand from his grasp, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I just wanted you to know that..." He stuttered, embarrassed. What had made him hold her hand, he had no idea but now he felt plain stupid. Of course Hermione Granger wouldn't allow him, arrogant bloody Malfoy, to hold her hand.

"No, it's okay. I just... I already lost one hero. He left me and now I'm alone and...I don't want to get used to you and then-"

"You're not alone, Granger", Draco interrupted her, "And you're sure as hell not getting rid of me any time soon." She saw him half-smirk half-smile at her and she managed a watery smile back.

She moved her hand closer to his, unsure if she was allowed to hold his hand again. He got the hint and wrapped his right hand around the her left. His grip on her hand tightened and so did her's when he felt her shaking with sobs again.

She wanted to move closer to him and she wanted to be held while she cried. But she knew that was wanting to much. They were not friends, they were not even acquaintances yet. She would be asking too much of him. So she simply kept silent and held on to the comfort he was providing her with through his hold on her hand.

Draco didn't feel uncomfortable for some reason. He had never ever thought that he would get this... Close - physically or emotionally- to Hermione Granger. Perhaps the very thought that he WANTED to help her was what was eliminating the feeling of discomfort the he thought he would have felt. He wanted her to know that he was there for her, that he wasn't a monster.

Suddenly, a thought crossed him. Something she had said.

'I already lost one hero. He left me and now I'm alone and...I don't want to get used to you and then-'

Did that mean that she thought he would be her hero? That she trusted him to be there like her father had been? 'I already lost one hero'... He repeated the same sentence over and over in his head.

He had never been a hero. It was always Potter's job. He was a coward. And he tried to cover that up through arrogance. He tried to show he was strong through fighting and bullying. He tried to show he wasn't weak by making others look weak. That's who he was. A monster, not a hero. He could never be a hero... Especially not to a girl like the one beside him.

Yet the way she was holding his hand, as if her life depended on it. As if she was depending on him to save her from this current state of misery. Could he actually?

Could he actually be a hero?

"Malfoy?" Her sleepy voice cut through his thoughts.

"Yeah?" He said but realized how strangled and cracked his voice sounded. He cleared his throat and repeated, "Yeah?"

"Stop thinking so much, I can practically hear the wheels in your head working", She said.

"Sorry", He said and they fell silent again. He felt his eyes drooping shut when she spoke again.

"Malfoy?"

"Hmmm?"

"I don't hate you", She said.

Those four words. Those simple four words. "I don't hate you". She didn't hate him. She didn't hate him.

He held her hand tighter than before and she let him, knowing that this was... Different for him. Not receiving hate. She felt like she understood him better than she thought she did.

She knew what she had said earlier- the hero thing. She was well aware. And she had meant it. His acts of kindness and the way he cared for her and even gave her a release and let her cry and hit him and everything else he had done for her- they couldn't have been too easy for him. They would've been confusing and perhaps uncomfortable.

But if he was trying so hard to prove himself, who was she to stop him?

She would sure as hell give him a chance.

A chance to prove himself and a chance to... Be a hero.

Perhaps, if the future was indeed going to be like this then, be Her Hero.

* * *

**Hey you guys :) Yay! Draco and Hermione OFFICIALLY went past the hate-stage! I know that I'm taking it pretty slowly and many of you want more intense action but unfortunately I don't want to rush things because it would be slightly unrealistic.**

**Im so so sorry for the delay in this chapter but here it is! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE continue reviewing, you guys are amazing :')**

**Anyway, I love you guys so so much, thanks for reading! :)**

**Until next time,**

**FeltonLewis xx**


	10. Light In The Darkness

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and then first thing she wondered was, as like every other night till now, "Where am I?" The answer came a few seconds later... The other reality.

She sighed and the events of last night came rushing back to her. Calling her mother... Ginny snatching the phone away... Being told that her father had died... Crying... throwing punches at Draco... Him carrying her... A lot of water to try and drown her sorrow... Him carrying her yet again... Him confessing to her about his father and vice versa... Him holding her hand and going to sleep...

Her eyes shifted to her hand which was still lying, though limp now, in Draco's hand. She let it remain there while she stayed in bed.

She had fallen asleep holding Draco Malfoy's hand. If someone had told her Hogwart's self that this was even remotely possible, she would have been the first person to have died because of laughter. But no, here she was lying in bed, holding his hand.

He stirred a little and she slowly, a little reluctantly even, withdrew her hand from his. She pushed aside the covers and went to the bathroom before he had a chance to open his eyes.

Draco's eyes opened as soon as he heard the click of the bathroom door closing. He blinked a few times, trying to remember where he was, as he did every morning since he had arrived in this unfamiliar reality. He sighed, remembering the previous night. Falling asleep holding Hermione Granger's hand.

Bloody hell.

He looked towards the bathroom and wondered what had gone through her mind when she woke up with her hand in his. He had felt her hand slip out of his a bit before the bathroom door closed so he knew that they had spent the night holding hands.

Holding hands.

With Granger.

Oh bloody hell, he was turning soft. She was making him go soft.

But why the hell did he feel that as the days were passing, the possibility that they had ended up married became higher and higher? It was becoming more believable by the day. Why though? He would ponder over it later... He needed to take her somewhere first.

He got out of bed and went downstairs to where he had left his cell phone the previous night before going to bed. Just then did he realize that he had gone to sleep in his office pants and white shirt. He scrunched up his nose in disgust. He hated having wrinkles and unnecessary folds in his formal attire.

He snatched up the phone and dialed the number that was written on a piece of paper stuck to the dining table so that Hermione and Draco could access it easily at anytime.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered.

"Ginny?" Draco asked, hoping he had got the right person.

"Dammit, Draco, it's a Saturday morning, whats going on? Everything alright?" She asked.

"Sorry", Draco said, not really meaning it. Lazy people, he thought before saying , "Listen, I need you to tell me where Gra-Hermione's dad's grave is. Its not that I forgot- it's that... I ... uh ..." Shit. Now what?

"Relax, Draco, Hermione told me about your situation", Ginny said, thanking Merlin that Harry was a deep sleeper now days.

"Oh... she did? As in... wait, which situation?" Draco asked, a little confused. Granger had told Weaslette?

"About your memory about seven years", Ginny said softly, so that even if Harry was a little awake, he wouldn't register her words.

"Oh, she did?" Draco said, genuinely surprised although coming to think about it, that was so typical of Granger, "Okay then, great, I need the grave site."

Ginny gave him the closest apparition point and the closest floo network and ended the call by saying, "Thank you for doing this, Draco, I'm sure it means a lot to her."

"Thanks, Weas-uh- Ginny", Draco said, "See you around."

"Bye", Ginny said, ending the call.

Draco went up the stairs and heard the shower just being turned off. He went to Hermione's wardrobe and went through her dresses. He extracted one and placed it on the bed so she could see it when she exited.

Hermione wrapped the towel around herself and unlocked the door and stepped out. she froze where she was when she saw Draco picking out a pair of white pumps from her wardrobe and stepping out. He too froze where he was upon seeing her.

"I... thought- I thought you would have- uh-" She stammered, pulling the towel tighter around herself. She pulled down the bottom hem of the towel at her thigh because it was so short, stopping only one-fourth down her thigh.

"I- Uh- DAMMIT MALFOY, STOP STARING!" Hermione said, hugging herself.

Draco didn't look away, he instead looked into her eyes and smirked, "Why? I thought girls love attention?"

"Yes, well I'm not a-"

"A girl?" Draco asked, cutting through her words, "Thought as much."

"I was GOING to say an attention-seeking girl", Hermione said, through gritted teeth, "And you can ogle at me so long as I'm decently dressed. NOT in a towel! Now look away!"

Draco smirked again and looked towards the dress and said, "Put that on."

"Why?" Hermione asked, looking down at the dress. It was a gorgeous simple white dress... Wait a second, she thought and then realization dawned upon her. It was the same dress that she had seen her future self wear in the memory she viewed in the penseive earlier.

"We're... Uh... Going to see your father", Draco said, shuffling from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"What?" Hermione's head snapped up to look at him, "We...we are?"

"I thought you wanted to", Draco asked, his eyes meeting her's.

"I do", Hermione nodded, "But I didn't think you'd... Thank you."

"Get dressed, wear these shoes too", He said, gesturing to the pumps he got out, "I'll take a quick shower and see you downstairs."

Hermione nodded, slung the dress over her arm and picked up the shoes. She smiled to herself and exited the room.

Hermione slipped her hand around Draco's elbow and he apparated them away from the house.

"How did you know where his grave is?" Hermione asked as he straightened his white shirt and dusted his black pants.

"I asked Ginny", Draco said, "But this is all I know. I have no idea where in particular he is."

"I think I recognize this place", Hermione said, taking a step forward. She hadn't released Draco's arm so he was forced to move with her.

"My grandfather was buried here, I think", Hermione said, scanning the place. They were in a large field with colorful flowers growing to the height of their knees throughout the area.

"It's called Bloomingdale's fields", Draco said, extremely conscious of the hand gripping his arm.

"Yes, this is the place then! I was about fifteen when I came here last though", Hermione said.

"Would you put your father in the same place your grandfather was?" Draco asked.

"Yes, it sounds like something I would do", Hermione nodded, "Come, I think I may be able to remember exactly where he was buried."

She lead him through the field, through patches of vibrant flowers.

Finally, she stopped a small distance away from three gravestones.

She froze, her mouth parted in shock and sadness as she stared at the stones, surrounded by blue and red flowers.

"Didn't you... Didn't you say only your grandfather was buried here?" Draco asked, softly, watching as her eyes filled up with tears.

Hermione bit down on her lower lip and tried to keep the tears from falling. She looked away from him to the left so that he couldn't see her tears.

She nodded but refused to move.

"Do you want to come back another time?" Draco asked, watching as the Gryffindor tried to hide her tears from him.

She shook her head and took a shaky step forward. She was still holding on to his arm and this time, he didn't mind. She needed the support.

She began walking slowly to the gravestones and he walked with her in silence. She stopped at the first one which Draco read.

It said "Joseph Granger", followed by his birth and death day. The next one Hermione froze at again.

"Oh Nana..." She said, her voice cracking.

Draco read the stone and it said "Jean Granger" who, if his calculations judging by the dates were correct, was her grandmother and had died a year after their graduation.

Hermione took a deep, shaky breathe and moved to the last stone in front of which, she collapsed, releasing Draco's arm.

Hermione felt torn up. Her father... He was gone... How had this happened? He had gone before his mother had... No... This couldn't be true... This was some sick joke that everyone was playing... She expected him to just about now sit beside her and put his arm around her like he used to when she came to see her grandfather with him.

Someone, in fact, did sit beside her. But it wasn't her father.

Draco kneeled down beside her and read the stone "Robert Granger, a loving son, husband, father and friend."

He had never met many muggles. How different, though, could they be as people, from wizards?

A sob escaped Hermione's throat and he looked to his side at her. She sat on her knees, her hands curled around her stomach, hugging herself. Her head was bent over and her body shaking with mostly silent sobs and tears falling from her face to the grass infront of the stone.

He didn't know what to do so he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled out his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the gravestone and muttered a spell his mother had taught him once, for what reason he never knew.

A bunch of white roses formed at the base of the stone and green vines with pink and red roses creeped their way around the top and sides of it.

Hermione looked up and watched the flowers form. She then turned to Draco, her eyes red and filled with tears. Her eyeliner was leaking down her cheeks and as she went to wipe the tears from her cheek, Draco's hand came up and caught her's, preventing her from doing so.

"Don't", He said softly, "Just let it all out. I'll go if you want." He went to stand up but her right hand grasped his left and held him where he was.

"Don't go", She said and he was a little surprised. He nodded and sat back down beside her.

"Thank you", She said, nodding towards the flowers, "For that... And for bringing me here."

"You would have come any way", Draco shrugged.

"But you wouldn't have been with me", Hermione said, her eyes fixed on her father's name in front of her, "Thank you for being here with me."

Draco nodded.

"You know, after the war when I got my parents back home from Australia where I had left them to be safe, my father was always there for me like before", Hermione said, "But my mother never was. She stayed detached and away from me. Sometimes I felt like she thought I was a monster. Dad said she was trying to come to terms with what I had done, erasing their memories and sending them away. But I felt like there was more. There always is, isn't there? I was actually pining to go back to Hogwarts just to get away from that. To go to what felt more like family than my mother did. I missed a mother's love for so many months. No, she wasn't happy that we were together as a family again. She was pissed off that I had broken us apart for the war time. She failed to see that I had done it to protect them. My dad did though. He always understood. It's funny... Usually its the father's love one misses if anything, never the mother's love. They say I should be happy she's at least there and alive but I can't seem to see it. I can't seem to feel it. She's never around anymore. I called her yesterday with Ginny because Ginny said we were alright again so I just wanted to hear that..."

"I don't know what to say", Draco said after a few seconds of silence. Hermione smiled at him sadly.

"You don't have to. Thank you for listening", She said, turning back to staring at the stone.

"We make a pair that completes eachother somehow", Draco said after a minute. She looked up at him questioningly.

"You missed your mother's love and which I'm sure my mother made up for for you and I missed a father's love which... I dunno, your stories about your father makes up for somehow? And with Aaron, we both give him both parents' love", Draco explained, looking at her.

Hermione pondered over his words for some time and then nodded in agreement, "I think you're right."

They sat in comfortable silence, a few occasional tears trickling down Hermione's cheeks.

"Do you think I could meet her?" She asked softly.

"Who?" Draco asked, "Your mother?"

Hermione shook her head, "Yours."

"You...you want to meet my mother?" Draco was a little confused.

"Yes."

"Uh... Do you think we should talk to Ginny first? Find out a little bit about what happened with our parents in those seven years?"

"That sounds good."

"You told her then?"

"What?"

"You told Ginny that you and I have no idea what's going on?"

"I did."

"When?"

"A few weeks ago. The day I found out I was pregnant. She doesn't know that yet though."

"Oh... Do you know how we got together?"

"You ask a lot of questions", Hermione smiled.

"I'm a curious boy", Draco smiled crookedly back at her.

"There's a fine line between curious and inquisitive. I have a strong feeling you're the latter."

"Wouldn't you have died to know how we got together?" Draco smirked, "I mean look at me and look at you."

Hermione's smile vanished and anger pulsed through her veins, "That's why you want to know? Because you're dying to know how dashing, rich pureblood you ended up with pathetic, mudblood me?"

"That's not what I meant!" Draco said, his eyes widening, "Seriously! I meant that we're such different people- how did we find common ground?"

"What with you bullying me wherever I went", Hermione muttered.

"Yeah, that too", Draco said and looked guilty for a second. He replaced it with a smirk again, "Are you going to tell me then?"

"What?"

"How we got together?"

"Maybe later. It's a long story. Come on, Ginny would be up by now. Let's go find out what happened with our parents then." Hermione stood up, brushed off her white dress and held out her hand to Draco. He sighed and took it and with little help from Hermione, he pulled himself to his feet.

"I'll come back", Hermione said, addressing her father's stone, "And I'll spend more time with you when we're together again... When I get out of here that is. I promise." She smiled at the gravestone and felt Draco squeeze her hand.

She turned away and began walking back to where they had apparated to.

Hermione released Draco's hand and asked him for his phone which he gave to her.

"Ginny?" She said.

"Oh hey, 'Mione, what's going on?"

"Can we meet? You, Malfoy and me?"

"What about?"

"Our parents. We need to know what happened with them."

"Oh... Sure, why not? And, Hermione I'm sorry about yesterday, I should have-"

"It's fine, Gin. So when can we meet?"

"Harry and Ron are taking the boys out flying in fifteen minutes and Luna and Hayley are coming over so I can ask them to be with Lily. Ask Draco if he knows where Jeffery Art's Pub is?"

"Malfoy, do you know where Jeffery Art's Pub is?" Hermione asked, addressing Draco.

He nodded, "It's past Knockturn Alley in the next street."

"The one past Knockturn Alley in the next street?" Hermione confirmed with Ginny.

"That's the one. Meet me there in twenty minutes, yeah?"

"Sure thing. See you then."

"Bye!"

Hermione cut the phone and passed it back to Draco, who pocketed it.

"These muggle contraptions can be quite handy", He commented, stepping out of the gate there and towards the Apparition point.

"You should see computers, they're even better", Hermione smiled.

"Show a compew-uh... Whatever it is, to me sometime then", Draco said, holding his arm out.

"Remind me to", Hermione said, holding his arm.

"We'll have to apparate to outside Knockturn Alley because we can't apparate anywhere near the pub, it's not allowed."

Hermione felt the familiar tug around her navel as the dissapparated.

"Stay close", Draco warned, as they stepped into the dark, dingy street of Knockturn Alley.

"I can handle myself, thank you very much, Malfoy", Hermione huffed. But despite this, as soon as she got deeper into the Alley, she unconciously took a step towards Draco.

An old creepy looking man with a hunched back and an overgrown beard stepped towards Hermione and pointed a long, withered finger at her.

Her breathe got stuck in her throat as a chill ran up her spine. She stepped closer to Draco as the man and another wizard that resembled an old hag with a crooked nose moved till they were inches away from Hermione.

Her left hand found Draco's right arm and she held on to it.

Draco looked to the side and saw uneasiness etched on to Hermione's face as she shuffled closer to him and latched on to his arm. He looked around her and noticed two old squibs who he recognized as two that were known to cause dirty trouble to whoever crossed their paths in Knockturn Alley.

Hermione felt Draco withdraw his right hand from his pocket. She looked down at her feet. Perhaps even after all this, he was disgusted by her touch... Annoyed that her mudblood germs were getting on him. She didn't understand why that bothered her more than before. She took a step away from him, only to come into contact with one of the squib's fingers, which was now crawling up her arm. She gasped slightly, revolted.

She shook his finger off her arm with a disgusted expression. Suddenly, an arm slid around her shoulders and she was pulled against to Draco's body. She looked to her side, her mouth parted in surprise to see Draco glaring daggers at the two squibs.

Draco watched as one of the squibs' hand inched closer and closer to Hermione's arm. No way was he going to allow them to touch her. He extracted his hand from his pocket and was about to put it around her shoulders when she stepped away from him. His hand dropped to his side... Was she still that disgusted by him? And why the hell was he so bothered if she was?

He heard her take a sharp intake of breathe and saw one of the squibs trailing their fingers up her arm. No way in hell...

He lifted his arm just as she shook the squib off and slid it around her shoulders and pulled her firmly against him. He ignored her shocked reaction and glared at the two squibs.

"She's taken", He growled. Hermione's breathe got stuck in her throat for the second time that day. She had never heard him sound so... protective? Why WAS he being so protective? She was just... Hermione. She was just Hermione. Nobody to him.

She came to the conclusion that he probably felt it to be his duty to make sure nothing happened to her until they got back to Hogwarts otherwise Dumbledore would kill him. Forget Dumbledore, Ron, Harry and Ginny would slaughter him.

The two squibs snorted with laughter and stepped in front of them, blocking their way. One said, "We knew you and your dear old mum had changed opinions on blood status but we still can't believe you would let a mudblood taint the Malfoy name."

"Get out of our way", Draco snarled. One opened their mouth to retort but Draco cut him off, "Or else I will use what you cannot." He withdrew his wand with his other hand from his pocket and pointed it at them.

The two squibs looked at the wand with uneasy expressions and then backed away and disappeared into the darkness.

"Creepy", Hermione choked out, extremely aware of the hand holding her firmly against the blonde boy next to her.

"They've been around since The Dark Lord's time. They're cheap and disgusting- always looking for women to mess with", Draco said, a nasty edge to his voice.

"Have they messed with one of your women?" Hermione asked, taking the hand holding her arm with her right and removing it from herself. He smirked and put his hands back in his pockets and asked-

"One of "my women"?"

"Sure, weren't you quite the ladies' man during our Hogwarts' time?"

"You know, I really didn't understand that", Draco said, looking at her while they walked on, "I never really went out with more than about two girls in my entire Hogwart's life, only one out of those two actually being from Hogwarts."

"Oh? Because it's said you were quite the charmer", Hermione smirked, "Of course I've never actually known if that was true."

"Wouldn't you like to though?" He asked in a deep, sexy voice, leaning towards her.

"Definitely not", Hermione laughed, shoving him playfully away from her.

"So who were these two unlucky girls?" She asked.

"Why do you ask? Is that jealousy I detect?" He teased.

"You wish, Malfoy", She said, trying to suppress a smile.

"Pansy and this other girl I met at one of our Malfoy parties, she was from Beauxbatons. Damn, that school produces bloody gorgeous chicks", He answered.

"Boys", Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"So who all did you go out with, Granger?" Draco asked.

"That I refuse to answer", Hermione said.

"Oh come on! I told YOU! Was it Weasley?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, there was him. But it didn't work out", Hermione said and in order to change the topic added, "He and Hayley make a really good couple though."

"Wait, so they're properly together?" Draco said, looking absolutely horror-stricken.

"Yep, since our 7th year", Hermione said, fighting back a grin.

"Dear Merlin! Why the Weasel?!" Draco exclaimed.

"He's really very nice, you should give him a chance, you know", Hermione said.

"I know I've gotten used to you, Granger but don't expect me to become all close and cuddly with Potter or Weasley", Draco said, pulling a disgusted expression.

Hermione laughed at his expression and he did his new half-smirk half-smile.

"So which of your to women did those squibs mess with?" She asked.

"Pansy, in our sixth year. We weren't going out then. We had broken up. She was going through this Alley alone because I had told her I would catch up and when I reached, I saw they had pinned her against the wall and were... not being very... they were being nasty with her. She was crying when I threw the two off her and helped her." Draco's voice was filled with distaste and Hermione didn't know what to say. It must have been terrible for Pansy... and seeing her like that would have been pretty damn terrible too.

They finally made their way to the pub and entered.

"My god", Hermione gasped, looking at the place, "This place would be bloody expensive."

"Never thought Id see the day where a Weasley would invite me here", Draco said, entering and taking a seat in one of the booths at the back.

"Is this a pub and restaurant?"

"Yeah, that's usually how these pubs are along this street- it's the most expensive part of Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley", Draco explained.

"Hey, you guys!" Ginny's voice rang out and she slid into the booth, beside Hermione.

"Hi, Gin", Hermione smiled and Draco nodded in greeting.

"So, what do you need to know?" Ginny asked.

"Everything about our parents. From seventh year onwards."

"Okay, so I told you, Hermione- about the day Victor ragged you and Draco took you to Malfoy Manor?" Ginny asked and Hermione nodded.

"Wait, I did what?" Draco interrupted before Ginny could go on.

"She'll explain later", Ginny said and continued, "So that day, Narcissa met you and she pretty much really liked you. And as you know your mother wasn't very happy with what you did during the war to them so where you missed her motherly love, Narcissa made up for it. You began meeting her more often and Draco would often tag along or all of us would go, as in you, me, Pansy, Blaise, you- Draco and Luna and Neville."

"Longbottom and Lovegood came to the Manor?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Draco, they did!" Ginny said, annoyed at being cut off, "Okay anyway, Lucius as you know was in Azkaban and he was until a year after."

"HE GOT OUT?" Draco exclaimed, sitting up straight.

"He did", Ginny nodded, "But not properly. It was because he had been on good behavior for two years when his sentence was for three years. But then you, Draco, and your mother went to the Ministry asking for his sentence to be extended and the reason you gave was physical abuse." Hermione's eyes widened and Draco shut his eyes.

Dammit, no one was supposed to know about that! They would think he was weak! That he couldn't fight back!

"Lucius physically abused you, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide and her voice soft.

"Let's not talk about this right now", He answered, taking a deep, calming breath.

Hermione nodded and asked Ginny to continue.

"Right, so Harry worked with you both and Hermione helped and we couldn't get him back into Azkaban but he did end up in house-arrest where he was stuck in a muggle area without a wand and all alone, without being allowed to leave. Anything he needed was first reviewed by the Ministry and if it was needed, they would give it to him", Ginny said.

Draco snorted and opened his eyes, "He was left without magic?"

"Yes, it was a nightmare for him." Ginny said, "So he was basically stuck under house-arrest. Hermione, after this the entire thing with you guy breaking up and then you getting pregnant and etc. etc. happened and then when Draco asked you to marry him, let's just say Lucius went mental.

"He refused to let you marry her because she was Muggle-born and Narcissa was heart-broken at his reaction. You basically severed any ties with him that day and left his house. Narcissa was all for this marriage because she loved Hermione and always wanted a daughter."

Draco nodded, knowing that there was more to "always wanting a daughter" than the others knew of.

"So she tried convincing Lucius but it was useless", Ginny said, "So that was till where your relationship with Lucius reached. Narcissa loves you so much, Hermione. Your mother eventually came back to you a year after graduation and she was properly with you when she heard you were pregnant. She was more of a mother than ever during your miscarriage."

"Miscarriage?" Draco asked, his head snapping towards Hermione, "What miscarriage?"

Hermione closed her eyes and opened them after calming herself, "I'll tell you later, alright?"

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Dammit, Malfoy, I didn't know how to. Lets just please not argue right now, okay?" Hermione pleaded.

Draco nodded and asked Ginny to go on.

"So basically, yeah. That's all you need to know. Your mother, Hermione, became a little distant after your father... left. She kept demanding you to save him because you knew magic but you couldn't of course, so she basically lost it at one point and began blaming you. It was a tough patch for you but all of us, including Draco, Pans and Blaise helped you out."

"Is that it?" Hermione asked.

"More or less, yeah", Ginny shrugged.

"Is there anything else that we need to know?" Draco asked.

"As of now, not really", Ginny shook her head, "Hermione knows how you both got together and your entire history for the past seven years so she'll tell you when she has the time."

Hermione nodded and said, "Thank you, Ginny. For helping us through this".

"Don't be silly, 'Mione, I love you both so much and I'm so glad Ritch is now out of the way", The red-head grinned, "How come, by the way?"

"Story for another time, yeah?" Hermione smiled. Ginny nodded and slid out of the booth and stood up.

"Anyway guys, I told Luna and Hayley I was going to Gringotts so I need to go back now- Ill see you guys later?"

"Definitely", Hermione nodded.

"Thank you, Ginny", Draco said, sincerely.

"Anytime", Ginny said. She hugged Hermione and exited the place.

"Ready to go meet my mum then?" Draco asked.

"I think I am", Hermione nodded, sliding out of the booth.

They crossed Knockturn Alley once again and Draco apparated them to Malfoy Manor.

Hermione looked up at the massive Manor in front of her and felt a shiver run up her spine. Although it didn't look as dark and gloomy as it did before, the memory of her being tortured was still in her mind.

"Scared of meeting my Mum?" Draco asked, watching Hermione chew on her lower lip like she did when she was nervous.

"Its not your mum I'm afraid of. Its the memories related to this house actually", Hermione said honestly.

Draco nodded in understanding and pushed open the gate, "I'm sorry about what happened that day. It was really terrible to watch and my mother and I wished we could do something about it but if we did, it would result in all of us getting killed."

Hermione nodded, "You pretending not to recognize Harry that day was extremely brave of you, thank you for that".

Draco gave her a small smile and lead her to the main door of the Manor. He took out his wand and muttering a few spells, the door opened.

He pushed it open further and he entered, followed by Hermione.

"Mother?" He called. Someone pushed behind a chair from somewhere inside and from the sound of her heels clicking against the marble floor, came towards them.

A lady with black hair streaked with a little white-blonde like Draco's and black eyes entered the main hallway where they were. She was dressed in purple robes and upon seeing Draco and Hermione, she grinned from ear to ear.

"What brings you both here so suddenly?" She asked, pulling Draco into a tight embrace. He hugged her back and when she released him, she stepped towards Hermione.

She pulled Hermione into a warm hug and Hermione felt tears spring to her eyes because of the feeling of being loved by a mother. Hermione clung on to Narcissa tightly as a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. She had missed being hugged like this by her mother. Draco was right, where her own mother's love lacked, Narcissa made up for it.

Narcissa was about to pull away when Hermione shook her head.

"Can I just stay here for a bit?" Hermione asked in a strangled whisper, referring to the embrace.

"Of course, love, what is wrong? Are you crying?" Narcissa asked, concern evident in her voice.

Hermione buried her head into the woman's shoulder and held on tightly, allowing herself to drown in the feeling of a mother's love.

Draco watched as Hermione clung to his mother, her body shaking a little. Had she really missed a Mother's love this badly? Was it so hard on her in her own family? How could her own mother not know that Hermione did it for their own good? To protect them? Instead she blamed her?

Draco allowed the two to have their moment and went to the living room.

He was re-joined by them a few minutes later. Hermione was trailing behind Narcissa, who was holding her hand.

He looked up to meet her eyes and she smiled and mouthed "thank you". He smiled back and nodded.

"So what is it that brings you here?"

"Are children not allowed to come meet their mother when they wish to?" Draco asked smiling, as Hermione sat beside him on the sofa.

Narcissa smiled back and said, "There's always a reason."

"Hermione wanted to see you- she missed you", Draco said truthfully.

"I missed you both too, you haven't seen me in almost a month and a half", Narcissa said, "Although I see that both of you have... made up?"

"I left Ritch, mother", Draco said.

Narcissa grinned widely, "Oh thank Merlin! How I hated that woman!"

Draco and Hermione both laughed and Hermione said, "Mal- Draco, can we tell her?" She gestured to her stomach with her eyes.

Draco nodded and Hermione said, "Narcissa, I'm... I'm pregnant." Narcissa's jaw dropped open and her eyes were wide. She jumped to her feet from the armchair and pulled the two in front of her into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you both", She said, her eyes filling up with tears, "Do you know if its a boy or a girl? How many months in are you?"

"I don't know yet and I'm two months in", Hermione smiled, "We actually came to tell you this because its something you can't say over the phone."

"So both of you are together again then?" Narcissa asked, her voice full of hope.

"Yeah, we are", Draco nodded and surprised Hermione by reaching over and taking her hand in his.

"I'm so glad", Narcissa said, clapping her hands together.

"Lucius won't be", Draco muttered but his mother heard him.

"Draco, we decided that we would not care about what Lucius thought or said!" She scolded, "Forget about him!"

"I have", Draco said, "But I have this urge to go tell him that my muggle-born wife is pregnant with our second half-blood child and you know what, I think I will sometime soon."

"Draco, don't be ridiculous!" Hermione exclaimed, "Its not worth it!"

Draco kept quiet but at that moment, he had made up his mind that he was most definitely going to have a talk with father dearest and nobody was going to stop him.

* * *

That night at about eleven, Hermione was sitting in the kitchen reading a book and sipping on some chocolate milk while Draco was upstairs in his room, going through some of their company designs. Aaron had returned home and had been overjoyed that his parents were not fighting any longer and were in fact, acting like they loved each other again. Something was different, yes, but they were together again.

Hermione was on an extremely exciting part when suddenly the kitchen lights went off. She sat up in her seat, put the book down and leaned over the table to look outside the kitchen window that faced the neighborhood. Judging by the looks of the other houses, there was a power-cut. She grabbed her wand and muttered, "Lumos".

That's funny, she thought looking at her unlit wand, it didn't work! She tried again and again but the magic refused to work. She attempted other spells but none of them worked. She began panicking.

Draco's mobile, which was lying on the coffee table outside rang just then. She jumped out of her seat and answered the call.

"Hermione?" Ginny's panicked voice rang out.

"My magic isn't working, what's going on?!" Hermione asked, her voice shaking with fear.

"I don't know! Neither is mine or anybody's!" Ginny replied, "Harry's just apparated to the Ministry, even the floo network doesn't work right now. He's trying to find out what's going on but judging from what I can see, the Muggle and Wizarding world have both just crashed."

"What do we do?" Hermione asked.

"Just hang in there. Is Draco okay?" Ginny asked.

Hermione gasped, "SHIT! He's afraid of the dark, isn't he?"

"He's not with you? Go to him, 'Mione, he's going to be panicking if he's still his seventeen year old self."

"Ill call you later", Hermione said, hanging up. She first ran into the kitchen and went to the cupboard that had candles. She took one out and lit it with a matchstick and placed it in a holder. Oh, the perks of being a muggle-born, she thought to herself as she went as quickly as she could upstairs.

"Malfoy?!" She called, moving towards his room. He didn't respond but she did hear a soft whimpering.

She pushed open his door to see him curled up, his legs folded and hugged by his arms in front of him, forehead against his knees.

She hurried up to him and placed the candle on the bedside table and sat across him.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay, Im right here", She said softly, touching his arm.

He whimpered a little and she said, "Look at me." He lifted his head and the glow of the candlelight illuminating his face showed the tears rolling down his cheeks.

She shifted closer to him and held his face in her hands and whispered, "Why didn't you just call me immediately? You know I wouldn't make fun of you". Her eyes were soft and filled with concern, showing Draco that she was speaking nothing but the truth.

"My mother was the only one who was ever my light in the darkness", Draco said, his voice shaky.

"Draco", She said, for the first time addressing him by his first name knowingly, "I'm not going to mock you for this. You should have called me".

Draco nodded and crossing his legs and resting his elbow against his knees, put his face in his hands. She gently removed his hands with her own and pulled him towards her. He allowed her to and soon, his head was buried in her shoulder, her arms around his neck.

"Let me be your Light In The Darkness, Draco", She whispered. His arms came around her back and he held on tightly.

Suddenly, the sound of crying filled the room coming from the corridor.

Draco's head slowly came up and Hermione gasped, "Aaron! He's afraid of the dark. He's alone and he'll be petrified!"

She stood up and taking his hand, pulled him up too. He didn't protest as holding his hand with one of her's and holding the candle in her other, she hurried out of the room and to Aaron's. They pushed the door open and saw Aaron sitting like Draco had been, sobbing into his knees.

"Oh honey, come here", Hermione said, going to his bed, placing the candle on the bedside table and pulling him into a hug with the hand that was not holding Draco's. Aaron clung to her and cried.

"It's okay, love", Hermione said, rubbing the little boy's back, "We're here now. The Wizarding world and Muggle world are both currently under some kind of power and magic failure so we're going to have to wait for it to come back."

Hermione stood up, withdrawing from Aaron.

"You can't leave him", Draco said quickly, thinking that Hermione was going to leave them here.

"Im not leaving him", Hermione said, lifting Aaron and carrying her little son with one arm, balancing him on her hip. She took Draco's hand again and said, "Neither am I leaving you".

She lead them both outside, Draco clinging on to the candle with his free hand, and took them to her room. She put Aaron down and tucked him in, "We're right here, okay? Your dad and me, both. Don't be scared". Aaron nodded and turning to the side, he closed his eyes, knowing that his parents would not leave him alone.

"Uh- I'll take the chair", Draco said, scratching the back of his head, unsure.

"No you won't", Hermione shook her head, pulling him towards the bed, "I told you already, give me a chance to be your light in the darkness". Draco looked at her for a second and saw the sincerity in her eyes and nodded.

She slid under the covers beside Aaron's little form and Draco slid in beside her. The candle sat glowing beside Draco on the table.

Draco turned to his side and faced Hermione and she did the same to face him. They stared into each other's eyes, both thinking about how they had gone from enemies to trusting each other over such a short period.

Her left hand found his right and she enveloped it with both her hands.

She shut her eyes and felt herself drifting off to sleep.

"Granger?"

She opened her eyes, sleepily to see him looking at her.

"What s'it? She asked.

"Thank you", He said, really meaning it.

She gave him a small smile and closed her eyes again. He, too, closed his eyes and held on to the hand holding his.

And for the first time in his life, he trusted someone enough and allowed someone other than his mother, to be his Light In The Darkness.

* * *

**Chapter 10 DONE. Draco and Hermione's scenes were so cute were they not? Their relationship is finally developing :D thank you all so so so much for your reviews :O**

**I love you guys so so much!**

**FeltonLewis xx**


	11. Announcements

**Hello again :) Thank you all so so much for your reviews for the previous chapter. This is more of a connector/ filler chapter so it won't be TOO eventful, but the next chapter will be BIG.**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

Hermione felt something heavy on the hand that was tucked under her pillow with her head resting on it. It was usually just her head on her pillow but today, she felt an extra weight. She rubbed her eyes with her free hand and opened them to look at what was causing her hand to feel completely dead and stiff. She had to blink a few times to actually believe what she was seeing.

Draco Malfoy had his head on the pillow above her arm and his forehead was only a few centimeters away from her's. He had obviously shifted in his sleep and had moved closer and closer to her until his head was off his own pillow and on to her's.

She half-sat up and tried extracting her hand but the weight had caused her hand to go numb and his dead weight was too much for her arm. She attempted removing her hand a few more times before she gave up and lay back down.

"Malfoy, move!" She said, trying to move him away with her free hand by pushing at his shoulder.

He groaned and shrugged her hand off.

"Malfoy, you are sleeping on my arm!" She snapped quietly, bringing her face closer to his so that she didn't wake up Aaron who was sound asleep on her other side.

"Go back t'sleep", He said sleepily. Moving so that he was facing the ceiling. He slung his arm across his eyes and Hermione growled.

"Wake up!" She said, shoving his arm off his eyes with her free hand.

"Fi'e more minutes", He said, sounding like a ten year old boy being woken up for school.

"No more minutes, Malfoy!" Hermione said, tugging at her arm with all her might, "Wake up!"

She began hitting him with her hand and he shrugged his shoulders around. "Go back to sleep, Granger. Geez, you mental woman", He said, turning to his side again to face her.

She had an idea suddenly, "Are you listening to me, Malfoy?" He mumbled, "Mh-hmmm." Good!

"If you do not open your eyes and move your bloody head off my pillow, I am going to kiss you", She said, her mouth close to his ear.

His eyes immediately snapped open and the first thing he saw was her face, closer to his than he thought. He bolted up, causing his head to hit against her's. Both their hands flew to their heads and they massaged the hit area.

"Stupid boy! Can you not watch where you're going?!" She growled, finally being able to extract her arm. She sat up and rubbed her head.

"Im stupid? You shouldn't have said that you would kiss me!" He exclaimed.

"I was TRYING to wake you up since you refused to move your bloody head off my pillow!" Hermione retorted, nodding her head towards the squashed pillow.

"Yeah, well- why was I on your pillow?!" He spluttered.

"How do I know?!" She cried as softly as she could, "I woke up and found you sleeping on my arm."

"Why was your arm under your bloody pillow?" He asked, trying to remove the blame from himself.

"It's a habit!" She said, exasperated.

"Why are we arguing?" He asked, sighing.

"Because you hurt my arm", She mumbled.

"My head isn't that big", He argued.

"With an ego that size, I wouldn't be surprised", She smirked, moving off the bed. At that very moment, he moved as well and they looked at each other. Not knowing what came over both of them, both jumped out of the bed and sprinted towards the bathroom.

"I got here first!" She said, her hand on the doorknob. His hand was over her's in a split-second.

"No, I did!" He argued.

"I did and thus, I shall use it first!" She said, turning the handle and entering. But that didn't stop Draco. He moved in with her and closed the door behind him so their argument wouldn't wake Aaron up.

"Dammit, Malfoy! I need to use the bathroom!"

"So do I!"

"Well there's more than one bathroom in this house! Go use another one!"

"You go!"

"Stop being so immature!"

"Me? You're the one acting like you're five!"

"I am more mature than you any day!"

"Why are we arguing over this?"

"Because you REFUSE to leave!"

"I came here first!"

"FINE! Stay! See if I care!"

Hermione huffed and grabbed her toothbrush out of it's holder and began brushing her teeth. Draco scrunched up his nose in a proud manner and did the same. She rolled her eyes and washed her mouth. He did the same.

"Can I use the bathroom in peace now?" She inquired.

"No", He said, leaning against the sink with his arms crossed over his chest.

Hermione released a frustrated cry but before she was able to say anything, her stomach lurched.

"Oh shit", She said, kneeling in front of the toilet and throwing the seat open. She threw up, wondering what the hell was possible coming out at 7 in the morning. Stupid pregnancy.

She was extremely shocked when she felt someone gathering her hair behind her and holding it behind her. Considering Draco was the only one in the bathroom, it was obviously him.

Once she was done, Draco handed her a towel and she wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet and shut the lid to keep the smell from spreading. She sat crossed legged on the cold floor and took a deep, shuddering breathe.

"You okay?" Draco asked, still holding her hair.

"Yeah", She sighed, "I'm just tired of this stupid morning sickness."

"I understand", Draco said. He reached out to the sink top and picked up a rubber band that he saw lying there. He knelt down behind her, collected her hair neatly and tied it into a high ponytail.

Hermione sat frozen as he did this. The weird bit was that the only question going through her head was, "Draco Malfoy knew how to tie someone's hair up?"

"I used to help my tie my Mum's hair when she was tired of fathers behavior and couldn't move or was working in the kitchen with flour and her hair was getting in the way", Draco said, practically reading her mind. She shifted on the floor so that she was sitting beside him instead of in front of him.

"Thanks", She said quietly.

"They say that morning sickness is a good sign. It means that the baby is growing healthy", Draco said awkwardly, staring at the floor.

She smiled a little at his feeble attempts to make her feel better.

"Thanks", She said again, not knowing what else to say. She was thanking Draco Malfoy too many times lately.

"Granger, what did Ginny say about a miscarriage?" Draco asked suddenly, looking at her.

"When I was first pregnant with your kid- we weren't together then. I was with someone else when I realized, or something like that", She said, trying to remember what Ginny had told her, "We finally got together but then some time later I had a miscarriage..."

"Oh..." Draco said softly, "Is that why you were scared when I... shoved you...?"

Hermione nodded.

"I always mess things up, you know", He said, looking anywhere but at her. He had kept it in for too long. He needed to tell someone. He needed it off his chest.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, turning to him but he didn't look at her.

"6th year, Dumbledore. I had to make a choice-" Draco began, but he was cut off. The phone began ringing.

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" Hermione said, standing up and leaving the bathroom, leaving Draco to lean against the glass door of the shower, his heart pounding against his ribcage. He had almost told her...

"Hermione?" Ron's voice rang out.

"Ronald Weasley, it is 7 in the morning, what could you possible need at this time?"

"Sorry, 'Mione!" Ron said, sounding extremely happy.

"Never mind, what's going on?" She asked.

"Lunch at The Burrow today", He said.

"What's the occasion?" Hermione asked nervously. Had Ginny forgotten to mention to her today's lunch?

"It's a surprise. Bring Draco too", Ron said. She could almost hear him grinning.

"Uh... okay", Hermione nodded, "Ill do that. What time?"

"Around 12?" Ron said, "Everyone's gonna be there. Sorry for the late notice but Hayley said she wanted to have everyone over today itself."

"Sure", Hermione said, "12 then. Bye, Ron. Go back to sleep now."

Ron laughed and said, "Sure, 'Mione. See you!"

He hung up and she put the phone down on the coffee table and sighed.

She was about to go up the stairs back to Draco when he came down the stairs.

"Who was it?" He asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"Ron", She said, "Hayley and he want us to go for lunch today at The Burrow at 12."

"So he had call at this time? It's 7 for Merlin's sake!"

"I know, he apologized. Do you want to talk... uh, now?" She asked unsure if he still wanted to talk about whatever he had wanted to previously.

"Maybe later", Draco said, looking down at the carpet.

"Of course", She nodded. They moved to the kitchen and were eating breakfast in silence when Aaron came through the kitchen door.

"Hey, mum. Hey, dad", The little boy smiled, pulling himself up on to the third chair at the table.

"Good morning, love", Hermione smiled, "We're going to The Burrow for lunch."

Aaron grinned, "Do you think I could go early to play with James?"

Hermione looked at Draco and he shrugged, "Why not, kid. Go have some fun."

"Thanks, dad!"

"I'll floo over with you at 11 and we'll come an hour later, okay?" Hermione asked Aaron and he nodded.

* * *

Hermione let out a frustrated cry and flopped down on the floor in front of the wardrobe.

"Dear lord, Granger", Draco said, stepping out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. She turned to him and immediately squeezed her eyes shut.

"No, that is an incorrect sentence", She said, turning her face away, "It's "Dear lord, Malfoy!" Put on some clothes for god's sake!"

"Why? It's not like I'm fat or don't have the body of a greek god", Draco shrugged, picking up his off-white turtle neck shirt from the bed.

True, Hermione thought, but no way in hell was she going to admit that.

"Anyway you were saying what when you came out of the bathroom scantily clad?" Hermione asked, looking anywhere but at the half-naked man on her left.

"Right, I was going to insult your lack of knowledge on dressing", Draco said, pulling on the shirt over his head, "And I'm not the only one who emerged scantily clad, as you call it, considering you did the same yesterday."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and looked at him but turned away instantly seeing as the shirt was only half worn.

"I don't know how I turned up a model", She grumbled, scanning the dresses.

Draco smirked, the shirt finally snugly on. He walked up to her and stepped into the wardrobe.

He pulled out a neat light pink short-sleeved dress and passed it to her.

"How come you do it so easily?" She asked, standing up.

"You simply take out the first dress that catches you eye as long as it fits the occasion. It's not a grand occasion and only a lunch so something casual works", He explained. Hermione muttered a thanks, took anything else that she needed from the wardrobe and headed towards the bathroom.

"Oh, and Malfoy?" She said, turning towards him. He looked at her while pulling up his sleeves to his elbows.

"Put on some pants", She said, shutting the bathroom door. He smirked and did as she so sweetly suggested.

She stepped out of the bathroom and he looked up from his place on the bed where he was sitting and playing with his phone.

"You look nice", He said, giving her a small smile.

"Did Draco Malfoy just compliment me? This day just gets weirder and weirder. First he ties my hair and then he says I look nice", Hermione grinned, "Someone's turning over a new leaf."

"Guess so", Draco said, "Did you know you could play some weird kind of game on this thing where you lead a snake by hitting random buttons?" He looked highly impressed and fascinated.

Hermione laughed and leaned over his shoulder to see him randomly hitting the keys, trying to work out how to make the snake move. She shook her head, still smiling and went over to tie her hair up. She slipped on a pair of baby pink heels.

"Come on, let's go", She said, slipping her wand in her purse and heading out.

"Coming", He said, standing up but refusing to take his eyes off the screen.

"Do you want to floo or apparate?" She asked.

"Let's take the car", Draco suddenly said, putting the phone in his pocket and grinning.

"Are you absolutely mental?" Hermione exclaimed, an amused smile playing at her lips, "We have no idea how long that will take!"

"Exactly, I want to delay meeting the Weasleys as much as possible ", He grumbled.

"How about this, for your sake we'll apparate a distance away and walk the rest so it takes time and we'll take the car after finding out the route the next time, okay?" Hermione reasoned. He mumbled a "fine" and after she waved her wand to secure the wards in their house like Ginny had told her to, he took her arm and she apparated them a little distance away from The Burrow.

They were walking through the fields leading to The Burrow when Draco released an annoyed cry.

She turned to him curiously and burst out into fits of laughter. He had his nose buried into the phone and he was hitting all the buttons as fast as he could.

"Malfoy, there are particular buttons you press to move the snake in a particular direction!" She said, laughing.

He looked at her, "UNBELIEVABLE!"

"What?" She asked, her laughter ceasing.

"You tell me NOW? After I lose my, what, fortieth game?" He cried.

She started laughing once again and said, "You didn't ask!"

He muttered something that included "stupid muggles" "bloody games" "non-sensical rules" and "dumb women".

Hermione was still giggling by the time they reached The Burrow, Draco refusing to ask her for help.

Finally, practically throwing the phone to the ground in frustration, he said, "AT LEAST OFFER TO HELP!"

She choked back laughter and said, "You could have asked."

"Stupid muggles", he said, handing her the phone.

"You press 2 to go up," she said demonstrating. His eyebrows went up with surprise, "You press 4 to go left, 6 to go right and 8 to go down", She showed him each direction and he watched the snake move from over her shoulder.

"Bloody brilliant", He said, snatching the phone away and trying it himself.

She giggled and was about to knock on the Burrow's main door when it flew open.

Ron was grinning from ear to ear as he pulled her towards him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Ronald. Cant. Breathe", She stuttered.

"Sorry", Ron said, but didn't stop hugging her. He loosened his grip but still held her in his brotherly embrace.

Draco finally put away his phone and smirked at the scene in front of him, "I'd like my wife alive by the end of this, thanks." Ron looked up and grinned at him.

"Ron, what's going on?" Hermione asked, laughing as she hugged her best friend back.

"You'll see very soon. Everyone's already here, come on in", Ron said, still not releasing her.

"Well that's a little hard considering you've got her rooted to the spot and crushing the breathe out of her", Draco said, walking into the living room.

Ron apologized, refusing to stop smiling and lead Hermione in after Draco. Everybody was indeed already there.

Pansy and Blaise were there, both dressed in white and black, Harry, Ginny and the entire Weasley family were there too and Luna and Neville were sitting smiling widely at the two that entered. In fact, they weren't the only ones smiling when the entered. Everybody had massive grins plastered to their faces. Hermione looked around, confused.

"I'm sorry, did we miss something?" She asked. Draco, too, was looking from face to face, confusion etched on to his own.

"No, no", Pansy said, getting up and hugging Hermione tightly, "You look great."

"Uh...thank you?" Hermione said, looking at Draco. He shrugged, not knowing what was up either.

"Okay, leave them be, everyone!" Molly's voice called out, "Now, Ronald, you wanted to say something? And where's Hayley?"

Ron smiled and ushered everyone back to where they were sitting. They deposited their coats on a hanger by the sofa and sat down, Hermione beside Ginny and Draco between Hermione and Blaise.

"Right", He said and just as he did, Hayley came rushing down the stairs in a pretty off-shoulder sky-blue dress and stood on Ron's left.

"Hayley, go ahead", Ron said, taking her hand. Everybody looked between the two... could it be?

Hayley took a deep breathe and smiling, she raised her left hand and on her fourth finger was a silver band and upon further inspection, you could see two hearts with their sides overlapping outlined with diamond. Everyone gasped and Hayley said, "Ron asked me to marry him yesterday night and there was no way that my answer would have been anything but yes." She bit her lower lip and smiled widely.

Pansy was the first to recover and she jumped up from her seat and hugged her sister tightly, "Congratualtions, Hayle. Merlin, I'm so happy for you!" Everyone was soon on their feet, congratulating the engaged couple and inspecting Hayley's new ring. It truly was beautiful.

* * *

Everyone was soon seated for lunch but excitement was still in the air.

"This calls for some wine", Harry announced, bringing out a few bottles of wine from inside The Burrow to the long lunch table set up outside.

Hermione looked nervously at Draco who was sitting beside her and he shook his head.

"You can't drink", he said softly so only she could hear.

"I know!" Hermione snapped back , "I was thinking... can we tell them? There's really no better occasion."

Draco shrugged, "We'll have to some time or the other. Might as well."

Hermione nodded and raised her voice, "Uh, you guys? I have an announcement as well."

Everyone immediately fell silent. They knew what she was going to say- that they were back together again.

Hermione took a deep breathe and just said it, "Im pregnant."

There were sharp intakes of breathe from every person.

"H-how? Weren't you both fighting or...?" Harry asked.

"I'm two months in. Ritch came a month and a half ago", She clarified.

When nobody said anything, Draco did, "I dumped Ritch by the way." At this, everybody began cheering and wooting and both Hermione and Draco broke into grins.

"Congratulations anyway", Ginny said, coming around and hugging her best friend, "I'm so happy for you." Then she added in a whisper, "Is this what made him dump Ritch?" Hermione smiled and nodded.

Everyone hugged both in turn and Draco was taken aback when Ginny hugged him too, whispering, "Thank you."

"Since we're on announcements", Neville said loudly, standing up," Luna's-"

"Neville!" Luna exclaimed, "Are you sure?"

"Of course, Luna", Neville grinned, "They're our best friends!"

Luna nodded, smiling, "Alright. Plus, it should keep the Nargles away for a while too."

Everyone looked from Neville to Luna and back to Neville.

"Luna's pregnant", Neville grinned and everybody began cheering and clapping and hugging the two in congratulations. Even Draco shook Neville's hand and awkwardly hugged Luna. Ginny and Hermione saw the hug and began giggling.

"I'm trying to be friendly", He said, looking highly embarrassed as he sat back down beside Hermione.

She smiled at him and lunch began, Molly insisting on quickly baking a cake in celebration. Teddy brought Aaron, James and Lily downstairs and Aaron climbed on to the high chair at the end of the table where Pansy fed him for Hermione.

* * *

After lunch, while everyone went inside to chat, Hermione stayed outside saying that she'd be inside in a few minutes. She had her wine glass in her hand except that she had apple juice inside it instead of wine, like the others.

"Hey", She heard a voice behind her and smiled as Ron joined her.

"Hi", She said, swirling the liquid in her glass in a circular motion.

"Congratulations again", He said, doing the same with his wine glass.

"You too, Ron. I'm so happy for you", She said, giving him a one-armed hug which he returned.

"When we entered, Draco and I, how come you knew we were there and how come everyone was grinning?" She asked, curious.

"Well remember I told you how we knew that you were coming even when you were far away because of how we could hear you laugh because of him? We missed it for a month and finally, it's back. We heard you laughing a few minutes prior to your arrival at the doorstep", Ron said," We were so insanely happy."

"Everything's actually beginning to work out again", Hermione said, taking a sip of her juice.

"It is", Ron nodded, looking into his glass and then turning to look at her, "Are you happy?"

"I'm more happy than I've ever felt", She said, completely honest. She really had never felt happier than she had felt , especially today, in the company of everyone she loved and surprisingly, this new Draco too.

"That's all that matters", He said, "I still remember when we all began to accept ferret boy." Hermione laughed and they heard someone behind them say, "I heard that."

They spun around and saw Draco standing there, his one hand in his pocket and the other holding a glass with a clear liquid.

"Sorry, mate", Ron laughed, "Just expressing my thoughts."

He noticed that Draco wanted to speak to Hermione and smiled at her and said, "Ill see you inside, 'Mione."

He nodded to Draco and went inside as Draco went to stand beside Hermione.

"Is your stomach feeling okay?" He asked.

"Yes... for now, anyway", She answered. She noticed his drink and asked, "What're you drinking?"

"It's butterbeer mixed with some muggle thing called sprite if I'm not wrong", Draco said, her eyebrows furrowing together, trying to remember what it was that he was drinking.

"You're not drinking wine or firewhisky like the others?" Hermione asked, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Nope, thought Id give you company considering you can't drink either", He said simply, taking a sip.

Hermione didn't know what to say. It was such a... sweet gesture on his part. She then looked at the liquid. Butterbeer with sprite? That was... interesting. And since when did the Weasleys keep muggle drinks in their house? Without thinking, she shifted her own glass to her left hand and reached out with her right, took the glass out of his hand and sipped at the drink.

Only when the liquid went through her throat and she closed her eyes and sighed in content at the amazing taste did she realize what she had just done. Her eyes snapped open to look at Draco, whose mouth was open in surprise and the hand that had been holding the glass was still open and in mid-air from when she had taken the glass from him.

"I-I- Sorry!" She exclaimed, putting the glass back in his hand, "I wanted to know how it tasted."

Draco smirked and said, "It's alright...honey." Hermione's eyes widened at the endearment and she looked at Draco who was downing the rest of his drink, smirk still in place.

She shook her head and headed back to the Burrow when he caught her wrist, causing those eyes to grow even wider. She turned back to him.

"Are you sure you're not drunk?" She asked. First the honey and then the grabbing her wrist like guys did in romantic books to girls.

"Quite", He nodded, dropping her wrist, "The honey thing was a joke, by the way."

"I am quite aware... darling", She said, smiling, her eyes meeting his playful ones.

"Listen, I'm having a fashion show next Saturday for my new set of designs", He said as she went back to stand where she had been.

"That's great", Hermione smiled, genuinely happy but her smile vanished at his next sentence.

"They want Ritch to be the show-stopper on the second two days and do the walk with me on the first", He said.

She froze and almost dropped her glass but recovered and forced a smile on to her face, "That's... great. Good for you."

"I replaced her", He said, studying the change of her expression and posture at the words he said. Like just then, she relaxed.

"Oh." She said simply, taking a sip of her drink.

"With you", He said. The drink in her mouth was spat out of her mouth like a spray immediately. She looked at him, her jaw dropped open.

"Are you mental?!" She cried.

"No", He said, "Come on! You're such a big model!"

"The future me is! Not this me!" She said, gesturing to the length of her body with her hands frantically, "I cannot do this!"

"Ginny will help and so will I!" Draco said, "Please, Granger! This is a huge deal for me and my designs!"

"And how do you expect to cover up my tiny baby bump?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Glamour charm", He answered simply, "Look, Ive thought this out completely! It's a safe thing to do! And Ill be there the entire time with you."

"What is wrong with you, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, closing her eyes, "You should ask me before doing something like this."

"It's such a big opportunity!"

"But I don't want to do it!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I can't!"

"Yes you can!"

"You don't know that! And..."

"And what?"

"I... I can't."

"You already said that!"

"I won't be able to pull it off, I'm not good enough..."

She opened her eyes and they were glazed with tears. Her mother, in the "past" had once said that she would never make it big in life no matter what she tried, no matter what opportunity presented itself to her. It was a huge fight and angry words were thrown at each other which both knew the other didn't mean but it still stung. Badly.

Draco noticed the tears in her eyes and knew that it was also the hormones getting the better of her. She wouldn't have cried over such a simple thing otherwise.

"Granger, look at me", He said. She didn't.

"Fine, just listen to me", He said, "I don't know whats going through your head or why you think you're not good enough. But... I do." She raised her tear-filled eyes to meet his and even through her blurry vision, his eyes held nothing but honesty.

'But I do' She repeated it in her head over and over again. He didn't give her a long lecture or anything but those three words... It seemed to have more of an effect on her than she imagined.

"Okay?" He said, looking into her eyes. She nodded and brushed away her tears quickly.

"I'll try my best", She said, determination in her voice. If he believed in her like he said he did, she wouldn't ruin that.

"I'm glad to hear that", Draco said, "Let's go back in then." He took her hand and lead her back inside, where upon their entry hand-in-hand, everyone looked up and smiled.

The evening went spending time in The Burrow with their friends and well, family. And there was one moment in particular that stood out. They had been playing dumb-charades and Draco had just got the guys to guess the movie he was acting out. Harry and Ron and Blaise all jumped up and engulfed each other in a group hug. Ron and Harry... had hugged Blaise and Draco. And Draco hadn't minded.

At that moment, she knew. She knew that from that moment onwards, from now onwards, things could only get better in This Other Reality.

* * *

**Please please review :) It'll only take you a second!**

**Until next time,**

**Feltonlewis xx**


	12. The Accident I: Mudblood & Death Eater

**Chapter 12: Mudblood and Death-Eater**

**This chapter is not too long but it's very eventful, especially the ending so don't be mad at me for the shortness of the chapter, the next one will be longer (: Welcome back to TOR and enjoy this one xx**

* * *

To say that Draco was surprised was an understatement. He stared at the note in front of him with wide eyes.

"What's that?" Hermione asked, stepping into the kitchen and sitting opposite him. He silently handed her the note and she read it quickly, her eyebrows shooting up.

"Ritch wants to meet you?" She asked.

"I dont understand why she'd possibly want to do that considering I just broke up with her barely a few days ago!" Draco exclaimed.

"It just asks you to meet her in Rogerson's bar at 6", Hermione said, turning over the note to see if there was anything written on the other side, "Are you going to go?" She looked up and her eyes met his.

"Do you think I should go?" He asked.

She smiled and shrugged, "You're asking me for my opinion?"

"You are my wife", He said, smirking.

She placed her folded arms against the table, "You can go if you want. Maybe it's urgent."

"Maybe she just can't stay away from my dashing, charming self. I am irresistible", He said, leaning back in his chair and intertwining his fingers behind his head.

"Okay, Malfoy", She shook her head, a smile still on her face, "If you say so." He looked at her, unlaced his fingers and leaned forward till his face was inches away from her's.

"You know it's true", He said. She just raised her eyebrows with an expression that read "Really, Malfoy?"

"You are not the average woman, you know that?" He asked, sitting normally again, "A normal woman would have been complete frazzled by my close proximity to her."

"The day Im frazzled by your close proximity is the day I will-"

"Allow me to kiss you?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She rolled her eyes, "If you want to kiss me so bad, you can just ask."

"Would you allow me to?" He asked, smirking.

"Only in your dreams", She laughed, standing up, "Actually, not even in your dreams. Not even in my worst nightmare." He chuckled as she left the kitchen.

"Granger?" He called just before she disappeared out of sight. She turned back. "I think I'll go see what Ritch wants." Hermione looked away for a second with an indecipherable expression before looking at him again and nodding.

What was going to between them? Were they friends now then? Were they more than just acquaintances? Where was their relationship heading? Wait, relationship? They didn't have a "relationship" per se. It was more of a... What was it?

He shook his head. He didn't want to think about this now. He stood up and looked at his watch- 5:30. He might as well start getting ready for his meet with Ritch. He headed upstairs and into his room where he saw Hermione sitting on the bed with a book in her hands, but she was staring off into space, a lost expression on her face.

"You okay?" He asked, his voice startling her and making her jump.

"Uh- yeah", She forced a smile. No, she wasn't okay. What if he met Ritch and realized how much more perfect she was and chose to stay with her again? Then what? Wait, why was it bothering her so much? She had Ginny now! She didn't need him... And she was much better than Ritch... right? Sure, she wasn't as pretty or have a figure as perfect, but she was smart and had a sweeter personality than Ritch...

Draco saw her internal battle from her furrowing and unfurrowing of her eyebrows. "Listen, when I get back- Im taking you out for dinner, okay? It's great the Ginny's keeping Aaron at her house for today so let's take advantage of that. Illl take you out."

"Are you asking me on a date?" She smirked, feeling slightly better.

"Do you want me to ask you on a date?" He asked, returning his trademark smirk.

"Do you want me to ask you to ask me on a date?" She asked, her smirk turning into a grin.

"Im too damn lazy to figure out the continuation, but if it makes you feel better- yes, Im asking you out on a friendly date. As your husband of course. For appearance's sake."

"Of course", She nodded. Was it really for appearances? "Ill be ready at 7:30."

"Sounds good", He said, heading to the wardrobe. He pulled on a white polo t-shirt and faded jeans, both branded of course and apparated out.

* * *

He scanned the area for Ritch and spotted her at the bar table. He headed that way and took a seat beside her.

"Hey", She smiled at him.

"Uh- hi", He responded, "How come you called me all of a sudden?"

"Just generally", Ritch said, "How are you? How is Hermione doing?"

"Im good, so is she", Draco said, a little nervously. What was she doing?

"What was the real reason for our break-up, Draco?" She asked, handing him a drink.

Oh shit. Draco thought. He held the glass in his hand and took a sip, "Hermione's pregnant."

Perfect, Ritch thought to herself. She smiled, "That's great. Congratulations."

Draco's eyebrows knitted together. That's great? What was she playing at? No punches? No violence at all? Not even a few insults thrown his way?

"Um... Thanks", Draco said, still thoroughly confused.

Ritch smiled and held up her glass, "To your and Hermione's good health and long life", She said. He clinked his glass with her's and both downed their drinks. Draco felt a warm, tingling feeling run down his throat and settle in his stomach as he emptied the glass.

"It's not strong stuff right?" He asked, looking at the glass and finding the taste a bit odd.

"Nope, it's not strong at all- it's the restaurant's new special." Ritch said.

"Thank you for having me here and for understand the reason for our break-up", Draco said, standing up. He couldn't take this any more... her calm demeanor was really beginning to unnerve him.

"Thank you for coming", She smiled.

"Uh... see you at the office then", He said, taking a few steps backwards.

"Bye, Draco", She turned back to ask for another drink and Draco apparated out of the bar.

When he arrived home, Hermione was sitting on the sofa in their living room, completely lost in her book.

"She wanted to congratulate us and toast to our good health and long life", He said, startling her again.

"Can you not startle me like that?" She asked, putting her book aside.

"Apologies, m'lady", He grinned.

"Anyway, she did what? Why would she be so nice? I thought you'd come back with a black eye or something", Hermione said.

"So did I", Draco shrugged, "It was slightly unnerving."

"Is that why you came home early?"

"Yep. In which case, let's leave early too. It won't hurt to spend more time at the restaurant or we could just drive around a bit."

Hermione stood up to go and change, as did he. The day before, after returning from the Weasleys', she had spent the evening teaching him how to drive. He was a quick learner and pretty much got the hang of it though he preferred driving at a slow pace as he was afraid he wouldn't be able to break in time.

She slipped into a ocean blue knee-length dress and flats while he wore a black shirt and jeans. They went to the car and he insisted on driving. After searching around a bit, he stopped outside a familiar high-class wizarding restaurant and led her inside. The waiters seemed to know him as they nodded in greeting to both the Malfoys.

Dinner went smoothly, they chatted about things like their Hogwarts' years, the war, Pansy and Blaise, the Slytherins. Hermione told Draco about how they ended up together and everything else Ginny had told her. Things were going smoothly when Draco said something that made her freeze.

"I never thought Id end up with a mudblood."

Her head snapped up and he was sitting there, leaning back in his chair casually.

"Excuse me?" She spluttered, anger evident in her voice.

"You heard me- I never thought Id end up with you, a filthy mudblood." Anger and a weird kind of pain coursed through Hermione's blood. How dare he?! After everything they went through...

"I mean, what did I see in you?" He asked lazily, "You're not pretty, you don't have a great figure, you're... boring."

Her mouth fell open and she was ready to burst.

"Are you drunk?!" She exclaimed.

"No, and even if I was- a drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts, eh?" He smirked at her. She grit her teeth together and pushed her chair behind and stood up.

"I thought you had changed. You're nothing but a stupid death-eater", She hissed, grabbing her purse and storming towards the exit.

Draco rolled his eyes and stood up, following her quickly after dropping a bag of galleons on the table.

"Granger, wait up", He said, grabbing her arm. They were outside in the parking lot where not many people were present. She spun around and snatched her hand back towards her.

"Don't touch me, you bastard!" She cried, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"Of course she starts crying!" He exclaimed dramatically, "When all else fails, cry like there's no tomorrow. You seem to be an expert in it."

"What's wrong with you?" She whispered, wiping away her tears angrily, "Why are you being like this?!"

"I was always like this, Granger", He said, "What? You thought I actually liked you? That we could be... Friends?" He laughed at her expression, "Of course you did! Stupid mudblood bitch." She raised her hand to slap him but he caught her wrist.

"Don't touch me with your germs."

"If it hasn't occurred to you, you're touching me", She spat through gritted teeth, "And you're hurting me." His grip tightened a bit before he threw her arm back to her side in disgust.

"To make matters worse, there's a stupid baby coming our way", He muttered.

"What?" She said, disbelievingly, "Malfoy, you said you wanted to help me! You said you'd be there for me!"

"You're delusional". He stated simply, heading for the car.

"You- you- you death-eater! You're just like your father! You're a liar and you're a cheater and you care about nobody but yourself!"

"How dare you!" He growled, slamming his palms against the car side, "Don't say a word about my father! And don't say a word about me! You have no right! You're nothing but the dirt under my shoe!"

"You're nothing but a bastard", She said quietly, her entire body shaking and tears in her eyes. What was going on... Had she imagined the nice Malfoy?

"Get in the car", He snarled, holding the driver's side door open.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She cried.

"Fine then, stay here. And walk home. You won't get a ride home anywhere close by and apparation isn't allowed", He said, sitting inside. She grit her teeth together and got inside the passenger's seat.

He started the car and drove away from the place, faster than he could manage.

"Malfoy, slow down", She said, pulling her seatbelt on.

"Shut up", He spat, moving faster through the streets.

"Malfoy, you're driving too fast!" She said, gripping the edge of the seat with one hand and putting her other hand on her stomach.

"Im driving fine!"

"No you're not! You'll get us killed, whats wrong with you?!" She cried, scared out of her wits. Why did she not bring her wand with her?

"Ill be glad to get rid of you. One less mudblood in the world", He said, speeding up further.

"MALFOY, STOP THE CAR!" She screamed. When he didn't listen, she shuffled through her purse and brought out her phone. With shaking fingers she dialed Ginny's number.

"Hello?"

"Ginny! I need help! Malfoy won't stop the car and he's going too fast", Her words tumbled out as she began panicking. If he crashed, the baby...

"WHAT?!"

"Malfoy please slow down!" Hermione cried, looking at him.

"Why won't he slow down?" Ginny asked, sounding panicked. She heard Harry close by asking her what was going on.

"I don't know, Gods Ginny! What do I do?!" Hermione said, her hands shaking more than before.

"Where are you guys?!" Ginny asked.

"I don't know!" Hermione said, tears clouding her vision. "We're going too fast! MALFOY, YOU'LL GET US KILLED!" She screamed.

"Hermione, try and look around- where are you? We're driving too so-" Before Ginny could finish her sentence, Hermione felt the car change it's angle, the tyres screeching against the road as it fought to regain proper grip.

"DRACO, WATCH OUT!" Hermione screamed, moving her arms in front of her face, knowing it would be futile and that it was too late to do anything...

* * *

"Ginny, what's going on?!" Harry asked as his wife asked someone that sounded like Hermione about slowing down. He heard Hermione panicking across the line and Ginny asked her where they were.

"Gin, what's happening?" He asked, worried. He stopped the car at the side of the street and looked to his wife. He heard Hermione scream "MALFOY, YOU'LL GET US KILLED!" And his eyes widened. What the hell?! What was going on?!

"Hermione, try and look around- where are you? We're driving too so-" Ginny was saying when suddenly she stopped and her head snapped to the right, as did Harry's. They watched as an extremely familiar car passed them on the road, it's angle odd and it's speed much too fast.

"Harry..." She gasped. The two watched as the car changed angle suddenly, it's tyres continuously screeching. The side of the road was fenced with a high metal solid wall that had construction in process on the other side.

They watched as the car went crashing straight into the wall, it's windows shattering and the front side folding into the metal. If the had been lucky enough to survive the folding of the car, the impact of the crash would have surely taken their lives...

* * *

**CLIFFHANGERRRR. Sorry for leaving you hanging here ;) I'm happy to announce that in the past week and a half, I've been on a Bloodlust writing roll and I've completed 19 chapters of it haha so I shall be uploading them one by one whenever I have Tim (:**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. That box down there is calling out to you- it's hungry for your reviews! It only takes a second to feed the poor thing so please do so and make my day (:**

**Love always,**

**FeltonLewis xx**


	13. The Accident II: Suddenly Understood

**The Accident II: Suddenly Understood**

**Welcome back to TOR :) This is the second part of the Accident and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please please review xx**

* * *

Previously: "DRACO, WATCH OUT!" Hermione screamed, moving her arms in front of her face, knowing it would be futile and that it was too late to do anything...

Draco didn't understand what was going on. It was like his body, his tongue was working on it's own accord- spitting words out and doing things he didn't want to. He felt queasy throughout dinner and just when he thought things were going great and smoothly, he opened his mouth and called her a mudblood. He wanted to clamp his mouth shut, tell her that he didn't mean it- but his body didn't allow him to. Instead, he continued saying hurtful, distasteful things to Hermione and shoved her around. No matter how much he tried to get a grip on himself, nothing worked. It was like someone, something had taken over his body and there was nothing he could do about it but watch.

Then the worst came. As Hermione screamed at him and told him to slow down, as she warned him that he was going to get them killed, he knew that there was nothing he could do to fix this. But that didn't mean he wouldn't try. He tried to fight against the force in his body and tried to get himself to slow down... nothing happened.

~7~

"Im driving fine!" He heard himself say. Merlin, of course he wasn't! What was going on?!

"No you're not! You'll get us killed, whats wrong with you?!" She cried. He glanced to his left and saw that tears were streaming down her cheeks. One of her hands were on her stomach. He opened his mouth to tell her he was trying to stop but instead he said-

~6~

"Ill be glad to get rid of you. One less mudblood in the world" And to his horror, he sped up further.

"MALFOY, STOP THE CAR!" She screamed. He was trying but his body just didn't react! He was beginning to mentally panic... He saw her take her phone out of her purse and dial a number with shaking fingers.

~5~

"Ginny! I need help! Malfoy won't stop the car and he's going too fast", Her words tumbling over each other. Thank Merlin! She was getting help! He needed help... Somethinng was wrong with him! But what could Ginny do...?

"Malfoy, please slow down!" Hermione cried, looking at him. I want to, Hermione, he wanted to say but again, his voice was stuck in his throat.

~4~

"I don't know, Gods Ginny! What do I do?!" Hermione said, her hands shaking more than before. He felt so helpless! He wanted to do something other than drive them to their own deaths!

She sounded so broken... So helpless... For some reason it pained him to hear her like that. He was going to get himself, her and the baby... The baby! His heart began beating faster... The baby...

~3~

"I don't know!" Hermione said, tears clouding her vision. "We're going too fast! MALFOY, YOU'LL GET US KILLED!" She screamed.

Draco watched the road in front of him... Merlin, please save them... He was suddenly ready to cry... He gripped the steering wheel... Wait. He was able to control his hands... He needed to stop the car, goddamit!

~2~

"DRACO, WATCH OUT!" Hermione screamed, moving her arms in front of her face in a weak attempt to shield herself from the impact that was yet to come...

The car changed it's direction all of a sudden and headed straight for a metal wall that separated the road from construction. The headlights reflected off the metal surface and almost blinded them both.

~1~

Just before they crashed, adrenaline coursed through Draco's veins and either he overcame the force inside him or it subsided itself, either way- he jumped off his seat and threw himself across Hermione, shielding her body from the impact.

He heard, felt mostly, the glass all around him shatter completely and shards showered over him. He heard the front of the car fold into itself and he was pressed against Hermione. He looked down, sweating and panting and saw her eyes closed, her head against the back of the seat. No!

Suddenly, the door to his right was thrown open and someone was reaching out towards him. His head began spinning and everything became hazy in front of him. He felt himself fading away.

"Take Hermione quick", He heard himself mumble almost inchoherently before passing out.

* * *

"I think she's coming around." Hermione heard someone far away from her say.

"Hermione!"

"Ssssh, Ginny! I think you're to loud!" A familiar voice said.

"Ron, you should have seen it! It was terrifying!" Ron! And that was Ginny!

"She's lucky Draco shielded her..." Ginny said sadly. Draco? Draco!

Suddenly the events after their dinner came rushing back to her... The car crash... Draco had sheilded her? After saying everything he did?

She tried to sit up but her body protested against it.

"Hermione! Thank Merlin! Healer Rhodes!" She winced. Why was Ginny speaking so loudly!

"Ginny, love, I think you should speak softly, I just saw Hermione wince", She heard Harry say with amusement laced in his voice. She smiled, at least tried to.

"She's smiling!" She heard a fourth person- a woman- exclaim. Hayley maybe?

She forced one eye open and light streamed into her vision, almost blinding her. She opened her other eye and the first thing she saw was a glass vial filled with a yellow liquid. It was brought under her nose and and then shoved into her mouth. Her head thrown back, she was forced to swallow the foul liquid. Immediately, her heavy head felt lighter and her vision got clearer.

She blinked a few times and proceeded in looking around her. Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hayley were smiling down at her from around the bed.

"How do you feel?" Hayley asked.

"A little confused... Shocked... What happened?" Hermione asked.

"You guys crashed, you remember how, don't you?" Ginny asked and when Hermione nodded, she continued, "Just before you crashed, Draco threw himself across you and sheilded you."

"Did anything happen to the baby?" She asked, afraid to know the answer.

Ginny shook her head, "you're very lucky, Draco took most of the impact."

"Where is he? How is he?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"He's in another ward. His back was badly damaged- glass shards cut into him mainly. It was a bad sight, really..." Harry answered.

Hermione didn't know what to think. First he threw insults at her and then he threw himself across her to protect her?

"He was under a very dangerous potion", Ginny said quietly. Hermione's head snapped towards her, her jaw dropped open.

"What?"

"He was under a dangerous potion. It was something like an anger potion except it affects your brain and body to a whole new level- makes the user say things they would never normally say, makes the user do reckless things. You could say it's a danger potion", Ginny explained. Hermione gasped.

"How did it enter his body?" She asked.

"We don't know. According to the healers it was consumed between 5.30 and 6.30", Ron answered for Ginny, "We don't know anything else." Hermione sat up straight, putting her head in her hands. Just then, she felt a stinging sensation on the left side of her face. She brought her hand up to her face and her thumb brushed across what felt like stitches.

"What happened?" She asked softly. Hayley brought out a compact mirror from her bag and handed it to Hermione, who looked at herself and her mouth fell open. A thin, red scar was distinctly visible along the side of her face from her cheekbone down the side of her cheek near her ear. She traced it with the tips of her fingers lightly. Her hair was cut at odd angles around there and the rest of her hair was tied together in a bun.

"A glass shard ripped through", Ginny said, "It was the most they could cure it. They had to cut your hair off there as well because everything got really bloody ." Hermione nodded numbly.

"Can I go see Draco?" She asked, pushing the covers aside, "I'm feeling really stiff so I need to walk about a bit too." Once the healer gave her the green light, she stood up, Ginny supporting her.

"Could you take me to his room?" Hermione asked and the read-head nodded, leading her down the corridor. Hermione was dressed in white pajamas and a loose green 's shirt. Finally, they came to a stop outside a ward with a large glass window which they stood in front of, looking inside.

The room was small and was entirely white. Draco was lying on the bed, his entire upper body was bandaged and wrapped around with a white cloth. His lower body was covered with a thick blanket. Hermione could make out he was in pain by the expression on his face even while he slept. For some strange reason, tears welled up in her eyes and she looked away from him as a tear fell down her cheek.

"He woke up once", Ginny said softly, watching the blonde as his chest rose and fell, "Asked for you immediately. He cares, Hermione, more than both of you know. He cares about you so much..." Tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks.

"I was so scared when he was driving. And before that... When he was saying everything... I didn't understand", Hermione shook her head.

"I can understand how you must have felt but it's over, sweety. You're all safe. All the three of you", Ginny said, her eyes touching upon Hermione's stomach. The brown-haired witch wrapped her arms around her stomach and nodded.

"Let's head back?" Ginny asked.

"Give me a second", Hermione said, moving towards the room's door and entering it. He looked peaceful yet pained at the same time... Whatever happened wasn't his fault and the world would end before the day she blamed him for it arrived, that she was sure of.

She walked over to him and brushed his hair away from his face. Only traces of a few scratches were on his face and neck and a few deeper gashes on his arms. She leaned over and kissed him softly on his forehead.

"Thank you, Draco", She said in a whisper before heading back to her room with Ginny at her side once again.

"You should rest, 'Mione", Ron said, sitting at the edge of her bed.

"What if Draco-"

"The healers said you could leave today night", Ginny cut through her friend's words, "You slept through the night and half through today. It's four right now and they say he should be up in an hour so why don't you rest and later when it's time to leave, if you're still asleep, we'll wake you up, alright?" Hermione nodded.

"Can I get something to eat?" She asked. She was given food, which she ate with shaking fingers and then she lay down, wincing as the side of her face brushed against the pillow. Ginny sat beside her the entire time, holding her hand and stroking her hair comfortingly, even after Hermione fell asleep.

"Ginny, I might have to leave soon- there's a lot of work I have left at home", Harry said softly.

Ginny nodded and replied, "I'll stay here till they leave. Could you drop Aaron, James, Lily and Teddy off at either Mum's place, Andromeda's place or Narcissa's?"

"Sure, love, I'll see you later", Harry said, kissing the top of his wife's head and heading out.

"Harry?" He turned back and Ginny said, "If Draco's up, convince him that-"

"-Hermione doesnt think it's his fault? I was already planning on it", Harry said, smiling. Ginny smiled back and let her husband leave.

Harry made his way to Draco's room and pushed the door open. He was sitting up, a tray of food left untouched on his side table.

"Hey, mate", Harry greeted, shutting the door behind him. Draco looked up and was about to scowl at 'Potter' when he realized that this was not the 'time' to do it- they were supposed to be good friends.

"Hey, Harry", Draco said, nodding at the raven haired man.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"My body's in immense pain but other than that, I'm great", Draco said, offering him a small smile which Harry returned.

"Can I see Hermione?" Draco asked, trying to stretch his back a bit by sitting straighter.

"She's asleep."

"Even better", Draco said, pushing aside his coves slowly and carefully. Harry stepped forward and helped him stand up, an arm around the blonde's back, supporting it. Draco was dressed in loose white shorts and his entire upper body and back was wrapped in bandages.

In silence, they went to Hermione's room and stood outside it's glass window. Hermione was asleep, her hand in Ginny's, who was still stroking her hair. He looked at her peaceful face... He could've killed her. His eyes shifted to her stomach... He could have killed all three of them. Though right then, he didn't care much about himself...

"She doesn't blame you", Harry said. Draco looked at him.

"How do you know?"

"She was awake- even went to see you because she was so worried about you."

"I almost killed them..." Draco said, looking away from her.

"You were under a potion, she doesn't blame you at all", Harry tried reasoning with him.

"That doesn't change the fact that I almost killed her and the baby", Draco said.

"It doesn't but it's not your fault. Everyone knows that", Harry said. Draco nodded, still believing that it was his fault. He walked to the door and pushed it open. Ginny looked up and seeing Draco, moved to the side.

He walked up to Hermione's bed and reached his hand out to her face. His thumb gently traced the scar on her cheek and he closed his eyes tightly.

"I'm so sorry", He whispered. Ginny was about to say something when she was beaten to it.

"She doesn't blame you", A voice came from behind him. He was ready to growl in frustration as he spun around, expecting Harry but instead Ron stood there.

"Is everyone giving me this talk?" He snapped angrily. It was his fault, goddamit!

"Yes, Draco, and you need to hear it!" Ron snapped back, stepping towards him, "That was a dangerous potion you took in and yes, you almost got the three of you killed. Yes, you almost left Aaron parentless. Yes, you almost killed your own baby. Yes, it would have been the second time Hermione lost her baby if you both did survive. But listen here, Draco, nothing happened! The worst that happened was she got a gash across her face and you're back was scarred. Get your head out of your arse and see the facts yourself! Yes, your oh-so good looks were ruined. But that's all that happened! What else do you see? Aren't you happy that you three survived? Aren't you happy that you survived? Stop pitying yourself for Merlin's sake!"

Draco sat there, stunned. Had Weasley just given him a speech that was ironically aimed in making him feel better?

"Say something then! Or are you busy wondering what would have happened if you killed yourself?!" Ron said, grabbing Draco's arm and making him stand up, causing Draco to wince with pain. Ginny sat watching and was about to interrupt when Draco spoke,

"I dont care if I died", Draco spat back, feeling an odd but familiar pricking at the back of his eyes. No! Not in front of Weasley.

"I dont care if I killed myself! But Hermione? What would you have done if you lost her?" He growled, shoving Ron in the chest causing him to stumble backwards, "What would you have done if it was your fault you lost her? Would you have been able to live with yourself for killing her and your baby?! I wouldn't! Dammit, Ron! I can't live without her!" His voice cracked on the last sentence and he felt tears in his eyes. What was wrong with him?! Merlin, not in front of Weasley!

"I can't live without her", He repeated, squeezing his eyes shut so the red-head in front of him wouldnt see the tears. He expected Ron to scream at him or shove him behind but what happened next completely shocked him. He was pulled forward and a pair of strong arms came around his shoulders.

Ron had pulled him into a brotherly embrace. He was about to move away but his body didn't allow him to... Instead, tears flowed down his cheeks and he held on to his support, his body shaking.

"I can't live without her", He repeated hoarsely.

"You don't have to", Ron said. Ginny watched the two with a smile on his face. This was the first time the two had embraced. Yes, even in the future they were a little bitter towards each other and seventeen year old Draco had brought them closer without even knowing it, without even trying. They were all so caught up in their emotions that they didn't see the fourth person in the room open her eyes.

"Mind if I take a picture?" She asked hoarsely, a smile on her face. The two men split apart and looked at Hermione. Draco hurriedly wiped his face and the remaining tears with the back of his hand and Ron looked away, his face almost as red as his hair. She couldn't get the smile off her face, if anything it got wider.

Just when Ginny was about to speak, she got cut off again. The door opened and Hayley poked her head into the room, an amused expression on her face because of the sight in front of her.

"Healer Rhodes said you could leave in half an hour after filling out some forms and such", She said, "Ron, I'm going home, when will you be back?"

"Uh... I...", He was still very red, "I'll come with you now. Is that okay, guys? Do you need me?"

"No, Ron", Hermione smiled, "Go home. Thanks for being here for us, both of you". She held out her arms for a hug and Ron and Hayley both hugged her tightly. Ron nodded to Draco, kissed his sister on top of her head and headed out. Hayley hugged Ginny, then Draco, who hugged her back with a little awkward pat on the back as he had not hugged his best friend's sister before. Hermione and Ginny bit back their laughter at this.

"I'll go get dressed, I think Blaise got me some clothes from home", Draco said, looking anywhere but at Hermione.

"Blaise and Pansy came here?" Hermione asked.

"Only for a few minutes when I was awake", Draco said, "They said they'd come to see us again at home some time. Mum too." Hermione nodded and after a few seconds of silence, Draco left the room.

"What was with Ron and Draco's hugging?" Hermione asked Ginny, who came to sit beside her again.

Ginny recounted their conversations and Hermione's eyes grew sad.

"When he said he couldn't live without you, the emotion in his eyes were so real, Hermione", Ginny said. Hermione was a little startled at first but then once it settled in, she realized something.

How much ever she tried to deny it, she wouldn't be able to live without him either. Not in the I'm-in-love-with-you kind of way. Merlin forbid that ever happen, she thought. After everything that had happened with them, between them and around them, she knew that if anything happened to him, she wouldn't have been able to bear with it... She wouldn't have been able to live without him in this other reality of theirs.

Ginny saw it in her eyes and pulled her best friend into a tight hug.

"It's okay", She whispered as Hermione's eyes welled up with tears. But was it really? She really didn't understand the emotions running through her mind and heart right then...

Hermione and Draco flooed home half an hour later, Draco not looking at her even once. He had a white button up half-sleeve shirt on and beige three-fourth shorts.

When they reached home, without a single word to Hermione, he went up the stairs and then the closing of a door was heard. Sighing, Hermione went upstairs as well. She retreated to her own room, deciding to give Draco a little time to himself.

At six-thirty, when she got restless and could take it no longer, she jumped off the bed and got dressed. She pulled on a pair of blue jeans which she altered at the waist as she realized they weren't fitting properly anymore- downsides of preganancy, she huffed. She pulled on a white shirt and slipped on a comfortable black sweater on top of that. It wasnt winter time yet but it was definitely starting to get cold at night.

She pulled on sneakers and went to Draco's room. Taking a deep breathe, she knocked on the door. A few seconds later, he opened it.

"Hi", She said softly, looking up to meet his eyes. He looked tortured for some reason. He looked away from her. Again.

"Care to take a walk with me?" She asked. "Unless your back hurts", She added quickly.

"No, my back's fine", He replied hoarsely, "I'll come." She nodded and waited for him as he pulled on a white sweater vest and sneakers. She walked downstairs and he followed a few steps behind. They walked outside, taking the long corridor out to the main gate. They locked it magically and made their way in silence down the street.

"Tell me what's on your mind", Hermione said. He didn't respond. "Please, Malfoy."

"Blame."

"I don't blame you, you've heard it from everyone else and now you're hearing it from me", She said.

"I can't hear it from myself", Draco said, "Ive never been able to."

"Why?"

"It was always my fault".

"Says who?"

Draco didn't answer.

"Who said that, Malfoy?" She pushed on.

"Lucius".

"I know he's your father, Malfoy, but to be honest he's a down right arsehole", Hermione said. Draco smirked half-heartedly.

"I know."

"Then why do you believe him?"

"I killed Snape."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, "No... Voldemort did. I know he did."

"Think back. I was asked to kill Dumbeldore. I couldn't. Snape was beside me up in the Astronomy Tower when I lowered my wand... Dumbeldore's eyes met with Snape's- I saw them practically talking. When the death-eaters asked Snape to kill him instead, he didn't. He couldn't. He was on your side all along wasn't he?" Draco said.

Hermione nodded but interrupted him before he could continue, "You can't possible blame yourself for that! You both weren't killers!"

"Wait, Granger", Draco said, "Listen, will you?" She nodded and kept quiet again. "I had thought Snape wouldnt even hesitate before finishing someone off. But then I saw them talking with their eyes and I knew something was different. Something that Voldemory had missed- something he hadn't even anticipated. That's when I began searching. The truth is, my mother wanted to change sides before the war but couldn't find an outlet. She would have been found out and killed. So I tried to help her. As soon as I realized that there could be a chance that she and maybe me as well had an outlet throu someone on our side, I searched. Snape was trained in Occlumency. I knew Legillemens. I poked and prodded his mind the best I could but his guard was always up.

"I was skilled. Very skilled. I could go into somebody's mind even if they were not near me, even if I couldn't see them. So at every chance I got, I would try and break down Snape's walls. I couldn't. Then the war came and mother got more scared. She was ready to swap sides even during the time but didn't know how so I didn't give up either. The room of requirement burned up in flames. You guys rescued Goyle and me. There was this point where I was out of breathe and bloodied up in a corridor that was still intact. I realized I had to try once again. Maybe there was still hope. Hell, I had no idea what I was thinking... I began trying to break through his mind again. This time I realized that I wasnt the only one. Voldemort was trying too. And Snape was trying so hard to block him out that anyone else trying to break through could have. And I did. I burst through his mind and found out what I wanted to. He was on the light side all along.

"What good did that do though? Snape sensed a second mind in his and was take by surprise so he tried blocking my mind off as well but no one can fully block out two minds especially those of skilled legillimens. So Voldemort got through the break in his concentration and saw enough to know that Snape was a traitor to his side all along. He was killed. I saw him get killed because I hadn't left his mind yet. I withdrew the second I could..." Draco looked away and continued walking.

Hermione stood rooted to the spot, taking in whatever she had just heard. That's why Voldemort had killed Snape?! No... There was another reason. And Draco deserved to know that.

"Malfoy!" She called, catching up to him. He didn't look at her and instead just keep moving forward. She reached her hand out and grabbed his hand. He stopped.

"The elder wand belonged to whoever disarmed the owner. It was Dumbeldore's first and you disarmed him on the top of the tower. Therefore it belonged to you- Snape ended up having the wand though. Harry disarmed you after that and it belonged to him then. Voldemort didn't know this and thought that it was Snape's all along. That's why he killed Snape, Malfoy", She explained. A drop of water landed on her head and she looked up in time to see the rain start pouring down on them.

"It was still-"

"No, it wasn't your fault!" She said, facing him, "You just happened to be going through his mind at that time. Malfoy, Voldemort wasn't looking for anything in particular- he was looking to see if Snape knew that the elder wand was his at that time. You're blaming yourself for no reason." The rain began falling steadily over them, drenching them slowly.

"But Lucius-"

"Since when have you believed anything that man said?" Hermione demanded, raising her voice so that she could be heard over the rain.

"Malfoy, it wasn't your fault. It's over! The war's over and it's about time you come to terms with the fact that all that happened wasn't your fault! If I'm going to have to be the one to drill that into your head by Merlin, I'll do it!" She was yelling by now. The rain was only getting heavier but neither of them were moving an inch.

"You're not evil, Malfoy! Everyone makes mistakes! You made yours, yes. Snape was going to die either way. You possibly made it less painful for him, you know? Voldemort might have crucio'd him but seeing that he was a traitor gave him immediate death and that was a blessing on disguise!" Hermione was staring into his eyes now and he was looking at her, taking in every word she said. Suddenly understanding why his future self had wanted to marry her...

"Why are you helping me?" He asked and if she hadn't been listening closely for a response, the rain would've drowned his soft voice.

"Because you're worth it. Because I want to. Because I see so much good in you. Because none of it was your fault. Because you deserve an explanation. Because you're not evil even if you see yourself as that... Because I believe you can be everything you want to be and to do that, you have to get the blame away from yourself", She answered and then after a pause added, "Because you're not your father." And suddenly, the hand she had been loosely holding on to wrapped it's fingers around her hand, lacing their fingers together.

As soon as she said that last line, he Suddenly Understood. Suddenly Understood why he was scared out of his wits when he woke up on the hospital bed with the thought that Hermione hadnt made it. Suddenly Understood why he had broken down when he thought of how he might have had to live without her. Sudenly Understood why when he told Weasley that he couldn't live without her earlier, he felt like all his emotions were true. Because they were. Because he couldn't live without her... Because she was one person who could put him together without giving up until it was done.

Hermione waited, looking into his eyes, for a reply. But when several emotions reflected through his eyes, she didn't need a reply. His eyes said everything.

"Let's go home", She said, turning and walking down the street. He walked beside her, their fingers still intertwined. They entered their house and separated to their respective rooms to dry off and get changed. Without another word to each other, they retreated to their respective rooms, no decision on who would keep away whose nightmares that night.

* * *

Later at midnight, Hermione trudged through the corridor and pushed Draco's door open. She pushed his hair out of his eyes and held his hand tightly while his thrashing ceased.

"It's okay, you're okay", She soothed him, about to sit down on the floor beside the bed when he shifted to one side of the bed, pulling Hermione on to it as well.

"You're not sitting on the floor and I'm not getting up", He said sleepily. She sighed and crawled under the comforter beside him and covered them both.

"Malfoy?" She said quietly. Before he could reply a flash of lightening lit up the room through the curtains followed by loud thunder. She snuggled deeper into the comforter and unconsciously closer to Draco.

"Afraid of storms?" He asked, his words in a tired drawl.

"No..." She lied. She was a little scared of them...

He smirked, seeing right through her lies but held tightly to her hand to show her that he was there for her just as she was for him.

"Thank you", She said, moving slightly closer to him. Everything was quiet again when she realized that she had had something to say, "Malfoy?"

"What, Granger? Do you never go to sleep?" He asked. She fell silent, wondering whether she should tell him. What was the worst that could happen? He'd laugh at her... But she had heard him say the same thing, albeit not directly to her...

"Just say it. I can hear you think", He said, amusement in his voice. She looked at him and saw him looking at her already.

She took a deep breathe and said, "I can't live this other reality without you."

Draco's smirk vanished and was replaced with shock. Why would she need him? It was him who was mentally unstable half the time, yet she says that she can't live without HIM?

Hermione looked away, embarrassed. But the next thing he said made her smile softly.

"Right back at'cha, Granger".

* * *

**So thats it! How did you like it? :D They survived, obviously! The potion thing, most of you guessed, but the aftermath of finding out who did it will come later ;) I'm not so mean as go kill any of the three! How did you like Ron and Draco's bromance moment btw? ^^ And the next chapter is part one of the modeling bit ;)**

**Please review, please please please!**

**Anyway until next time,**

**Feltonlewis xx**


	14. The Modeling Project I:Don't Let Me Fall

**Hey readers :) The tragic incident is over and so with that, we move on to the modelling part :) So here goes. It'll either come in two parts. Firstly, Ive starting this chapter with Hermione describing herself as almost Draco's height. I know that's not what happens in most fics but I wanted it this way so dont mind guise.**

**Enjoy xx ;) **

**ps: IN CASE anyone wants to try something new, maybe you do, maybe you dont- up to you- During the modeling section on the real event- Ive A/N ed it as to where- go to youtube and type in "Mar Jawan- Fashion" it's the third option in the list. You can play it and let it go on while you read. It really is a nice song- well, i think so any way and i found it very fitting as it's from a movie based on Fashion too. I'd advise you to play it :)**

**Citation is needed so- Fashion is a film co-produced, co-written, and directed by Madhur Bhandarkar**

* * *

Hermione turned from side to side, studying her profile. She had her towel wrapped around her body and her hair hung in wet curls down her shoulders. She needed a haircut considering her hair had been cut at odd angles by the healers so that they could treat her wounds properly. She didnt have a bad figure. Curves in the right places and a slender form. She wasnt short, in fact she was just a little shorter than Draco. Sighing, she stepped away from the mirror and turned the doorknob.

The first thing she saw as she stepped out was Draco standing in front of her wardrobe.

"Must I see you in this very position every morning?" She asked, her eyebrows arching. Draco turned to her, looked her up and down and smirked. She immideately felt a blush creep up to her cheeks and she pulled the towel firmly around herself.

"Must I see you in that very attire every morning?" He responded, that stupid smirk not leaving his face.

"Well to be fair this IS my room and this IS my bathroom while you have both down the corridor for your own. So I dont see why you're here. I get to wear what I want when I want", She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"This is my room too, you know", He shrugged, turning back to the wardrobe.

"What're you looking for anyway? You're dressed and Ive got my clothes ready for once so you dont even have to pick for me", Hermione asked, walking up to stand beside him.

"I need a solid dress and heels for you to practise in today", Draco answered. Realization suddenly hit Hermione.

"No! No!" She exclaimed, "For the modelling thing?"

"Damn right, babe", He answered nonchalantly.

"First, dont call me babe. Ever." She glared at him when he turned to wink at her. "And second, how can you sound so bloody casual about it? Ive never walked down a ramp in my life. Hell, Ive never walked in a proper set of heels before either!"

"You need to chill, Granger", Draco said, stepping forward and moving around the hangers a bit, "We're going to our company today by the way. They called in and asked us to come in for Saturday's event. So we're leaving in some time."

"I need a haircut!" She said, slipping her fingers through her hair, "Im not going out with this mess."

"I'll do it for you", He said, closing the wardrobe doors and moving to leave the room.

"Excuse me?"

"I'll cut your hair for you", He said, "I used to do Pansy's hair at one point too. After the war that is. Before that, I used to do my own hair."

"You mean empty a bottle of gel onto it?" She smirked a smirk worthy of a Malfoy. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Very funny", He commented sarcastically. "No seriously. Trust me, I wont mess you up." With that, he left the room without waiting for a response.

She huffed and closed the door and locked it. She slipped on a loose creme blouse and a black pencil skirt, adjusting it to fit her growing her stomach but covering any signs of a bump up too. Putting up a glamour charm to cover up her scar, she placed a towel on her shoulders so her wet hair wouldnt ruin her shirt and left the room.

Draco had a high chair set up in the living room and scissors and all a bottle of some hair product set out on the coffee table. She raised her eyebrows at him and he simply gestured for her to sit at the table. She took a deep breathe and sat down. He placed a black cloth around her neck to prevent her outfit from getting ruined. Draco waved his wand over her hair and it magically half-dried up. He took the scissors from the table and went to her left side. With careful fingers he expertly began snipping at her hair.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, suddenly stopping.

She turned to him, "What do you want to do?"

"I want to give you a new look", He said and he sounded so genuine that Hermione found herself nodding and giving him permission to try out what he wanted.

"Just dont make me look like shit", She said, a little weary still.

"Wouldnt dream of it", He said as he flipped over the front section of her hair from the right side. He proceeded in cutting her hair rather professionally and then moving to the back after clipping the done-section on top of her hair in a pile. He looked at her long hair and then releasing a breathe, he began working at the back.

Once he was done, he flicked his wand at her hair, muttering a quick incantation and moved in front of her and undid the clip on top of her hair. He fixed the front, massaged some kind of gel into her hair and then took a step back to admire his work.

"Gorgeous", He said. She was a little taken aback at his direct compliment and was suddenly very curious to know what he had done. She stood up, the cut hair falling to the floor. She unclasped the black cloth and made her way to the first floor bathroom. She stepped inside and not knowing what to expect, stepped in front of the mirror.

Her mouth fell open at the sight that met her eyes. The front of her hair was now in two seperated halves, one side having more volume than the other but both falling in bangs on the two sides of her face, framing her face perfectly. She turned to the side and saw that her hair now reached a little below her shoulder blades. Though she was a little sad that her long hair was gone, she was in awe at how she looked now. Draco had really done well and she had been right in trusting him.

"Like it?" A voice said from the doorway. She turned to him and grinned.

"I love it. I feel so beautiful." She beamed.

"You look it too", He smiled at her.

"Draco Malfoy is complimenting me way to many times now days", She said, brushing past him, a spring to her step. He only rolled his eyes and headed to the fireplace. He was dressed in black slacks and a white collarless shirt on with a smart black blazer on top of that.

"Let's go. We have work to do today."

"Do I bring anything?" She asked, suddenly aware that this was the first time she was going to "work" since they had come to this other reality.

"Nope", He shook his head, "We'll get the dresses there and the heels." She groaned and entered the fireplace. He waved his wand and non verbally fixed the wards in the house in place and stepped in with her.

"Tristan & Sparks Office building", Draco said, placing his arm around Hermione's shoulder and throwing in floo powder. The two were immideately engulfed in green flames and felt like they were being sucked through a narrow tube. Draco stepped out of the fireplace and lead Hermione out, his hand on the small of her back. She stepped away from his touch and he looked down at her with a questioning look but when he saw that she was just looking around, he put his hands in his trouser pockets and began walking forward. Hermione was looking around, fascinated.

They were standing at the end of a corridor with marble flooring and as she trailed her fingers along the walls, she found they were soft and velvetty to touch. They walked down the corridor and entered a much larger area where the floors were carpetted with a dark, royal blue and the walls were made of black, shining marble. It seemed to be about one section of a floor of some building but she guessed it was much better-expanded through magical means.

"We're located in a muggle building. The fifth floor to be precise. Half of it is used for normal shops and this is the other half. If someone enters, they'll see this place and it's a private company so no one asks questions really. But this isnt it. It's been magically expanded", Draco explained, confirming her thoughts, "There are I think twenty floors above this but those arent visible to muggles. There's the designing department that takes up the first five floors. Then there's the marketting department then the modelling agency which employs new models then the training department where I'll be taking you now and then I think there are the created designs on the next few floors and then offices on the top few floors. It's really very brilliant."

"Why do they need so many floors though? Why not just have one or two floors for each department?" Hermione inquired as he took her past the recpetion.

"Morning Mister and Mrs. Malfoy", The lady at the desk said. She had short blonde hair with pink streaks and she was smiling at the two of them. She beamed at Hermione and said, "I dont know if Im allowed to say this because you know, Im new and all but from previous pictures Ive seen, you've got a new look. And it's lovely, ma'am."

Hermione smiled at the young woman who was about 19 and said, "Thank you-"

"Linda, ma'am."

"Thank you, Linda. And please, it's Hermione", She said. Linda nodded and sat back down after a polite nod towards Draco. She was visibly blushing when he nodded back in greeting.

"Do you do that to all women?" Hermione asked as they made their way to the elevators.

"All except you", Draco said, pouting like a little boy. She laughed at his antics. "And in response to your previous question, they need so many floors because this is Tristan & Sparks. The biggest modelling and design agency in the Wizarding world. We're also one of the biggest brands, though the ones I mentioned before are much bigger. Some of our designs are also famous in the muggle world." He smirked, a proud look on his face, "There are different floors for different levels of models and designers."

"What do we both do?" Hermione asked as they stepped into the elevator and Draco hit a button reading '13'.

"We're both models, obviously. And we also work under reviewing- which means that we review designs and ask for changes if they're not up to standards. We sometimes do other things like command around the departments."

"No. YOU must command around the departments", Hermione said.

"You know me too just too bloody well", Draco grinned. The doors opened and they stepped out.

Almost immediately a woman walked up to them and Draco quickly muttered in Hermione's ear, "She's our training department secretary Julietta Mason."

"Morning, sir. Morning, ma'am!" The lady said, coming up to them. She was dressed in a black pencil skirt and a purple blouse and she had golden brown hair tied up in a neat bun at the nape of her neck.

"Good morning, Julietta", Hermione smiled.

"Lovely haircut, ma'am", Julietta said. Hermione was about to tell her not to call her ma'am when Draco hurriedly said.

"We need a training room."

"Ramp included?" Julietta asked. Draco nodded and said, "We also need a floor length dress- any style. And high heels. Make sure nobody comes near that room today." Julietta nodded and hurried off.

"You can't ask people not to call you 'ma'am'", Draco said softly to Hermione as they walked to their right, "It's their job. You have no idea how strict board members here are. The receptionists are okay but you can't ask it of people who work for you." Hermione nodded, though finding it quite illogical but not saying anything. Suddenly they realized that there were several pairs of eyes on them. Both looked around the bust department. Everybody had fallen silent and were stealing glances at them.

"Is there a problem?" Draco asked loudly. Everybody shook their head and went back to their work.

"Call Ginny- see if she can make it here." Draco said as Julietta joined them again and gestured for them to follow. Hermione nodded and sent a quick text message to Ginny, asking her if she could make it to their office. She responded with a yes and Hermione sent her the details.

"She says ask Narcissa to come too", Hermione said, as they entered the training room.

"That will be all, Julietta, thank you. And make sure nobody comes this way. We will call you if we need to. Oh and do you have any idea why everybody was gaping at us a minute ago?" Draco said, addressing the young girl.

"Uh... I do, sir... The thing is... The Daily Prophet printed something today morning about you both. Did you not read that?" Both shook their heads, eyes wide and she continued. "It spoke about an... Accident day before yesterday night. There was yelling at a restaurant, in brief, followed by a car crash. The writer says you both are... Uh... Fighting and , you were speeding..." Julietta finished, a nervous expression on her face.

Hermione covered her face with her hands tiredly and Draco grit his teeth with anger. "The bloody media just cant leave you alone. Thank you, Julietta." The young assistant nodded and after telling him that the dressed would arrive shortly, she left.

"Call mother?" Draco asked, turning to Hermione.

"Yes, she says that Narcissa would be able to help better than Ginny would. Apparently she won't even ask questions", Hermione explained.

Draco nodded after a few seconds of thinking and said, "Call her then."

"She has a mobile phone?"

"I assume she would, having a muggle born daughter in law would have taught her to at least have the basics", Draco shrugged. Hermione agreed and searched through the contacts till she found Narcissa's name. She hit the green button and when she picked up, Hermione requested her to come. Narcissa agreed almost immideately.

Within five minutes, both women appeared there, Julietta having shown them the room.

"How come you needed us?" Narcissa asked, after a lot of hugging and making sure that they were alright.

"Hermione and I have a modeling event on saturday for three days. Hermione is... Uh..." Draco stammered, looking to Ginny nervously. What if his mother asked why Hermione needed help?

"Hermione needs help getting her basics right again. She hasn't modeled in a long time and she's a nervous wreck." Ginny completed for him, addressing Narcissa.

Narcissa looked at Hermione for a few seconds, then her son, and then said, "Alright. Let's get on with this then."

A dress suddenly appeared on the desk and they walked towards it. Draco handed it to the Ginny.

"Help Hermione get dressed", He said, "We'll get the heels on when she's ready."

Ginny lead Hermione to a small connecting dressing room behind the ramp and stage.

"Did you see the prophet today?" Ginny asked as Hermione began unbuttoning her shirt.

"No, actually", She answered, "Julietta told us about it."

"It's terrible how they follow us everywhere", Ginny said. "What happened when you went home?"

Hermione pulled off her shirt and moved to unzipping her skirt.

"He refused to speak to me or even look at me-"

"He blamed himself."

"Probably still does but I talked to him and made sure he listened and I-", Her voice became relatively squeakier as she pulled her skirt off, "-I told him I couldn't live without him."

Ginny's jaw dropped open and she began grinning. "And what did he say?"

"He said 'right back at'cha" ", Hermione said, watching Ginny unzip the dress' back.

"And then?"

"And then we fell asleep in comfortable silence".

"Woah what?" Ginny spluttered, handing her the dress.

"What?"

"Are you sleeping with him?"

Hermione turned to her, horrified, "Ginny, no! I'm... Sleeping next to him."

"Weren't you both enemies just a few weeks ago?"

"We both get nightmares."

"How many nights have you spent in each other's arms already?" Ginny asked, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Hermione slipped the dress on and turned for Ginny to zip it up. It was a red halter neck that reached several inches above her knees.

"Firstly, we weren't in each other's arms", She looked positively disgusted. "We were quite far apart. And second, a few nights here and there. Third, isn't this a bit short?"

"Welcome to the the fashion world, sweetie", Ginny laughed, zipping it up. "You look gorgeous."

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, spinning around. Surprisingly, the dress didn't fly at all.

"It's been magicked so that there aren't any malfunctioning incidents", Ginny explained. Hermione nodded, impressed and headed towards the ramp.

" 'Mione?" Hermione turned around and raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Do you have feelings for him?" She was taken aback by her question but shook her head, honesty in her eyes. Ginny nodded, deciding not to discuss the matter.

Both went out and Draco and Narcissa looked up at them. They had been discussing the prophet while the two ladies were gone.

Draco smirked at Hermione when the latter began tugging down at the bottom hem of the dress. Her baby bump was just slightly visible but the dress was flowly enough to cover it up.

"Let's get this started then." Draco said, getting her to sit down at the edge of the ramp. Draco handed her a pair of four inch heels. Hermione pulled a disgusted expression but slipped them on any way.

She hopped off the edge of the low ramp and steadied herself by grabbing Draco's shoulder.

"Injured man here." Draco said, wincing. Hermione apologized, suddenly remembering he had gotten majorly injured.

"Did you change your bandages?" She asked, spinning to face him.

"While you were in the shower", Draco nodded. "Don't care about me so much."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up straighter, releasing Draco.

"Right, so let's begin with general walking." Narcissa said, clapping her hands so that attention was on her.

"Oh, let's!" Hermione exclaimed in a voice dripping with sarcasm. Everyone chuckled at her but that was the last of the jokes. Intense training began from that moment onwards.

* * *

Two she had changed into a floor-length gown and higher heels. Narcissa had somewhere to be and had left half an hour earlier and Ginny left twenty minutes after that.

But it was alright. Why? Because there indeed was a reason Hermione had turned out a top model in the Wizarding world. By the end of those two hours, she was perfect.

She sat down on the floor, cross-legged and her gown stretched awkwardly. Her heels had been discarded beside her.

Draco stepped out of the washroom there and seeing her, he shook his head.

"You have the elegance and charm of a princess, Granger", He drawled. Hermione grinned at him. "Could you be more attractive?"

"I'm going to pretend there's no sarcasm in your voice", She said, leaning behind, her arms stretched supporting her back.

"Imagine you, up there, walking the ramp and suddenly you decide that you've had enough of this girly business and resort to your unlady-like ways and-" She didn't get to find out what she did after that and he didn't get to finish as a shoe was thrown unceremoniously his way, hitting him in his stomach.

He "humph'ed" and doubled over. "Injured man, Granger!"

When he didn't straighten up, she hurried to her feet and went to him.

"Sorry! I keep forgetting!" She said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay? Can I help in any way?"

"Merlin, no. You'll just make it worse", He groaned, clutching his stomach.

"Oh god, I'm sorry! I didn't realize! It was a mistake! Shit! I didn't think!" Hermione panicked, her hands flaying about, trying to place them somewhere to help.

"Damn, Granger, you just can't watch what you're doing, can you?!" He asked, collapsing to his knees.

"Gods, Im sorry, Malfoy! I didn't mean it!" She said, kneeling down beside him, a worried expression on her face.

And then he looked up at her and smirked.

Her jaw dropped open and she shoved him backwards, causing him to fall on his back ungracefully.

"You jerk! You had me so worried!" She cried, outraged at his little act.

"Yes, well", He smirked, sitting up properly and rubbing his back. "Don't shove me next time."

"I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't get sarcastic with me now, Granger", He smirked. She narrowed her eyes at him and sat back down, cross-legged.

"And she's back with the attractive sitting position", Draco commented, making Hermione pick up her other shoe, aiming it at him. He held his arms up in defense and she put it back down, rolling her eyes.

"You're so easy to tease", He laughed. "You really hate me, don't you?"

"Yes! I do!" She exclaimed.

"And I love that!" He grinned. The next moment, a shoe was thrown at his face.

* * *

"I cannot do this!" Hermione panicked, pacing the area outside Draco's private dressing room. He emerged a second later, dressed in a smart black tuxedo with a yellow bow tie. She looked at him and gave him a genuine smile.

"Although I'm not a big fan of bow-ties or yellow, you look quite nice", She said.

"Nice?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it means-"

"I know what it means!" He snapped, "I was actually thinking along the lines of- 'Nice? I don't look nice, I look hot.' "

"If you say so." Hermione. "On to more important topics here- I cannot do this!"

"Yes you can, Granger!" He said, looking over her shoulder to make sure the door was closed. "You've trained best you can and you're born to model. Okay?"

"No, not okay! I am going to trip or fall or something disastrous like that!"

"You are not! You aren't even dressed yet- go!" Draco said, gesturing at the dress package hanging by the door.

Hermione groaned and trudged up to it and unhooked it, turned around and trudged back to the dressing room.

"Do I HAVE to-"

"Yes."

"But-"

"Go."

"Fine."

Ten minutes later, she opened the door and stepped out. Draco looked up from his fiddling with the mobile phone and his eyebrows shot up, almost disappearing into his hairline. She was looking down at the floor, fidgeting with her fingers.

The strapless dress was a yellow floor-length gown that had a tight bodice but flowed freely beyond that. There was a lighter yellow thin layer of fabric over the skirt of the gown and it had a slit at the side of the dress that reached mid-thigh.

She looked up in time to see him giving her a slow once-over. How ironic, she thought dryly.

He smirked at her and stood up from his seat in front of the dressing table.

"Ill go call the stylist", He said, leaving the room and coming back shortly after with a lady in her thirties. Hermione was still standing there, unsure of herself.

"Sit, ", She said. Hermione did as she was told and sat in front of the mirror at the dressing table. Draco leaned against the wall beside her, watching the older lady working on his 'wife'.

Hermione was instructed to close her eyes and mechanically just did what she was asked. Forty-five minutes later, the lady was done with both of them though Hermione still had her eyes closed.

(A/N: Id suggest playing it here if you are)

"Granger, open your eyes", Draco said and she jumped. His voice was surprisingly close to her ear. She opened her eyes and gaped at the sight in the mirror. Her face was covered with a layer of foundation and powder. Her eyes had been done with thick eyeliner, her eyelashes accented with mascara and her eyelids had been covered in a very visible yellow shade that stretched out even beyond her lids. She had a light pink shade of lipstick on and her cheeks were rosy with blush. Her straight hair had been left open, a yellow hairband fixed into place. Draco stood behind her, leaning forward, his hands resting on either side of her against the top edge of the back of the chair. A light layer of make-up covered his face but that was all.

"We have six minutes", He said. He, just like her, was unable to tear his eyes away from the sight in the mirror. They really did look brilliant.

"I never thought yellow could look so good", Was all she managed to say. He chuckled and went to the side to bring her a pair of heels. He set them down in front of her and she looked at them, dread filling her eyes. She slipped on the strappy yellow five-invh heels and stood up slowly. Draco offered his arm to her and she looped her arm through his.

He lead her out to the area backstage from where the models entered. Today, they both would start the walk, opening the three-day event and then the other models- each a man and a woman- would model their outfits. Draco and Hermione had only one walk for that event and the next day, it was Hermione who would come out first, followed by the other female models and then Draco and Hermione would close the days' event. On the final day, Hermione was show-stopper and would bring an end to the three day event with Draco. To say she was nervous was an understatement.

"Malfoys up in 20", Someone called from their side. They went to stand in the area they were to walk onto stage from. She gripped his arm tightly, her nerves getting the better of her.

"Granger, relax".

"Seventeen-" The lady called.

"I can't, Im so nervous..."

"Fifteen-"

"Look at me", Draco said, turning to her. She looked up at him. "This is easy. All you have to do is hang on to me, look ahead- shoot dazzling smile after dazzling smile, use the routine we practiced and we're done. Okay? Its going to be fine."

"Six-"

"Yeah, okay", She squeaked. "Don't let go of me."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Three-"

"Ready?"

"Not quite."

"Splendid."

"And you're up!"

Draco moved forward, Hermione on his arm, moving with him. They stepped out on to the stage and immediately they were blinded with flashed from cameras.

"Damn, we're a hot couple", Draco murmured in an attempt to make Hermione smile. Mission accomplished. Hermione broke into a massive grin and the cameras pretty much went while.

Draco began moving forward, Hermione going with him.

"Don't let me fall", She said softly.

"Never".

The confidence in his voice transferred to her own self and soon, she was walking down the ramp, confidence radiating from her walk. Elegance radiating from her movements. Beauty radiating from both of them as their steps synchronized and their smiles didn't leave their faces.

They walked to the front of the ramp, moving just as they were trained and turned, moved to the middle of the ramp and showed off their profiles. Hermione was practically holding her breathe. She had never had so many emotions running through her mind before- nervousness, excitement, confidence. She was scared she would mess up yet she knew the owner of the arm she was holding on to would never allow that. Today, they weren't two individuals walking beside each other, claiming the stage. Today, they were one. And it wasn't just that she needed him there- she wanted him there too. She wanted his sarcastic comments, his bragging self, his radiating confidence, his everything. And he was there for her. And for that very fact, she knew that she could do this. Draco Malfoy wouldn't let her fall. He wouldn't let them fall.

Draco, on the other hand, had similar thoughts but they weren't as conflicting. He was a little nervous, yes. But he refused to let it show. Malfoy pride and all. But that was an almost-excuse. A half-lie. The other bit of it was that he didn't want Hermione to panic. She was in a right state as it is and he needed her to know that he was confident- that he would not let anything go wrong. And as the walk proceeded, he watched as she grew more confident. The grip on his arm did not slacken, but her steps told her that she could have done it without him. But he knew that more than needing him there, she also wanted him there. She had shown that through his eyes. It was desperation for him to stay- for need, and want. He wasn't being selfish, no. And he didn't feel his ego inflating either. He was happy. Why? Because someone wanted him. And he wouldn't let her down in any way. He wouldn't let her fall. He wouldn't let them fall.

They moved back to their original place at the back of the stage.

They stood there as they were told until the next pair of models took their place. They walked off the other end of the stage, opposite from where they entered from. As soon as they were backstage and away from everyone else, Hermione let go of Draco's arm and he stumbled behind a few steps as she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He stood there awkward and uncomfortable for a few seconds before relaxing in her embrace and, though a little hesitantly, wrapped his own arms around her back.

"You did it", He said, searching for something to say and deciding upon that.

(A/N: you CAN switch it off now, or can leave it playing if you wish)

She pulled back, her hands still on his shoulders and shook her head. "We did it." She grinned at him and he couldn't help but smile back at her, his hands resting lightly on her hips. The next pair of models that had taken their place earlier entered and they broke apart, both looking away suddenly. Awkwardness filled the air as they made their way back to their private dressing room in silence.

Hermione had just realized what she had done and began fidgeting with her fingers as she did when she was nervous. She had just hugged him.

She had just bloody hugged Draco Malfoy.

"I just hugged you", She blurted out without thinking.

"Brilliant observation, Granger", He drawled, resisting the urge to smirk. "No wonder they call you the brightest witch of our year."

She fell silent again before he spoke. "But yes, indeed you did. Was there a reason?"

She turned to him. They were right outside their room now.

"I was happy so I did. Albeit without thinking." She said. "But really, Malfoy, is there a reason one needs to hug someone else?" He shrugged. "Have you never hugged anybody?"

"There was my mother..." He said and Hermione had to cough to cover her laugh. He caught it and glared at her. "There was Pansy. There was that girl I dated long ago. I hugged Lovegood the other day. Hayley hugged me too..."

"You've never hugged anybody before we came here?!" She exclaimed, laughing. "Seriously? Just Pansy and that girl and your mother?"

"I wasn't a very... touchy type of person." Draco said, highly uncomfortable with this topic. "And plus, Im a guy."

This caused Hermione to laugh even harder. "So what?! You're a guy! Big deal!"

"Didn't you hear the first bit?" He asked, annoyed. "Im not a touchy type of person."

She elbowed him lightly in the side and smiled teasingly. "What kind of a person are you then?"

He allowed himself a smile before pushing the door open and entering. Hermione followed him and closed the door behind them.

"Do we need to go back again?"

"We have two more days of this, so no, this isn't the last time they're seeing us."

"No, as in do we go back today again?"

"No, we can go home, relax, and get the hell back here tomorrow."

"Why are you being so snappy?"

"Im not."

"Are to. You're no fun, you know that?"

"I'll have you know that Im a lot of fun."

"Im sure."

"I am!"

"Prove it."

"I don't have to prove anything to you."

"Fine... boring old Malfoy."

"I am not boring! Or old! Okay Ill prove it to you once this modeling business is done."

"Good. If you can prove it, I'll give you another hug", She grinned.

"Yeah, Im re-thinking proving anything." Draco cringed.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him before retreating into the changing room. Draco smiled once she was safely inside and not able to see him. That crazy bint was going to be the end of him.

* * *

**So this definitely isn't the end of the modeling bit :D As you can see, there are two more days remaining and the second day is going to be quite a mess- why? That you'll have to wait and see! I was overwhelmed by the number of reviews I got for the last chapter so Id like to say thank you guys so so so so much for your reads and reviews :) I really appreciate it. I don't know if I did the modeling section justice but i tried as hard as i could and i hope the descriptions and all were alright :/ i KNOW Ritch wasn't mentioned in this one- she will be, in the next one! And alas, hell shall break loose.**

**The line- He laughed. "You really hate me, don't you?"**

**"Yes! I do!" She exclaimed.**

**"And I love that!" He grinned.- was inspired from the trailer of a bollywood movie Im dying to watch called Cocktail under Illuminati Films :)**

**Please do review as usual! PLease please!**

**Love always,**

**FeltonLewis xx**


	15. The Modeling Project II

**The Modeling Project II: He Didn't Let Her Fall**

**Hello everyone :) Welcome back to TOR and I hope this chapter answers your questions on how Aaron's feeling! Ritch will come soon enough, don't worry ;) I won't keep you away from the chapter further, so enjoy xx **

* * *

People might think it bothers me. That my parents aren't really around anymore. I know about their accident- Aunty Ginny is careful while speaking about it around me with Uncle Harry but I suspect that they know that I know. Was that confusing? Ive been staying over at the Potters' more often than not. And yes, as much as fun as sharing a room with James is, I miss my parents. The Potters know to keep a light on in the dark, they know what I like and don't but I still miss my parents. But again, missing them and getting bothered by it are two different things per se. Missing someone means that they simply... miss their presence. Being bothered by someone means someone has upsetted or disturbed you in some way. But that is not what my parents have done. Don't you for once think that.

I know something has changed. It's in the air. And not just father leaving that woman... no, there's something else entirely. Its as if they don't understand where they are... is that possible? Am I just being weird? Am I overanalyzing things? Perhaps not. I understand that they need time to figure things out. I haven't seen them share a hug, a kiss, anything... Its nice seeing them sleep in the same room again though. Perhaps they aren't prepared to go back into a full relationship.

But then I think- they're married. They're as into a relationship as possible. Then what has changed? Which brings me back to my previous conclusion- it's like they don't understand where they are.

I can see that they love me. It's blatantly obvious. They're always around me, enveloping me in hugs and love. So I am not bothered, no. Both are having a modeling project these three days. It's the second day today. Aunty Ginny took me to yesterday's event with her. It's not the first time Ive seen them walk the ramp- but it's been a very long time since I've seen them do it together. Mum seemed a bit nervous- perhaps it's because she hasn't modeled in a long time. But all the same, she was beautiful.

I miss them. I really do hope that sometime soon we spend some time together as a family. I know that they are not in love at the moment. I honestly don't understand "where" they are... But I hope with all my heart that they fall in love again. Just as they used to be. At least before the baby is born... I am very excited indeed to be finally having a little sister or brother. Truly very excited. Finding out about the accident scared everything I had out of me... I couldn't afford to lose my family. Of course, there is our entire extended family there for me- Uncle Ron, Aunty Ginny, Uncle Harry, Blaise (who refuses to let me call him uncle because he claims that it makes him sound old) , Aunty Pansy and Aunty Hayley and everybody else- but still. They are my family. My parents. They mean my entire little five year old world to me.

I shall wait. For as long as it takes. But I know in my heart that our family will come together again. We're stronger than just breaking apart so easily. Much stronger. We'll come out of it. And my waiting will be rewarded.

Rewarded well.

But while I wait, I shall not be sad- I shall enjoy my time with the Potters- because I know my parents wouldn't want it any other way. And I wouldn't want them thinking that I am upset because of them. Because contrary to popular belief, I am not.

* * *

Hermione looked at herself for the final time in the mirror in front of her. She was dressed in a floor-length gown like yesterday except this one was much heavier to carry. It had a black silk as it's first layer, it's second was actually made up of three different alternating frilly layers of black, maroon and creme- red as the bodice and the alternating colors as the skirt. The red fabric reached a few inches below her collarbone and overlapped the base black layer which stretched into the halter neck of the dress, connected behind her neck. Her hair had been curled completely, much to Draco's dismay and piled up neatly high up at the back of her head. Her eyelids had been done with a matching maroon and her eyelashes were again accented with dark mascara. A pretty shade of red had been applied to her lips and cheeks. Her feet were clad in heels similar to yesterday's except black this time. In very simple words, she looked fierily beautiful.

Someone whistled from the door in appreciation and Hermione spun towards it's direction to see Draco entering the room.

"Do I look okay?"

"You're dressed in your bloody Griffindor colours- you're more than okay", Draco said.

"These aren't Griffindor colours- it's maroon, not red. There's a-"

"Yeah, yeah, spare me the lecture on colours and let's go. Your walk is in exactly three minutes. I was asked to come get you. Are you ready?"

"I feel more confident because yesterday went so well but today I won't... I won't... Have..."

"Me?" He completed in a questioning manner. She looked up and was surprised to see that there was no arrogance on his face. Okay, there was a little arrogance but there was mainly genuine curiosity.

She took a deep breathe and said, "Yes, Malfoy. You. I won't have you today."

"That flatters me and all, Granger, but trust me- you'll do fine, okay?" He said and he honestly thought she would.

"This dress is a little heavy, what if-"

"Don't be pessimistic. It'll be fine. We trained with a dress like this and it wasn't much lighter than this one."

"That wasn't a halter neck!" She protested.

"Its not much different", He responded calmly.

He strode forward and placed his hands reassuringly on her shoulders.

"Listen to me. You'll be great up there. Just like yesterday except I won't be there. It won't make much of a difference though. You would have been perfectly fine without me yesterday too. Okay?"

She nodded nervously. "And if-"

"If anything goes wrong, I'm right there- backstage. I'll come there and help you in any way I can. I'll be right there for you." She nodded, a little more confident now that she knew he would be there. Not beside her, but near.

When the hell has she begun relying on Draco Malfoy so much...?

In what felt like no time at all, she was stepping onto the main stage, her hands elegantly placed on her hips. With one last "good luck" from Draco, she began her walk.

She moved just as the Malfoys and Ginny had taught her. Gracefully but with a certain kind of dominating force. She owned the stage in those few moments.

She was half way throughout the middle and was about to take a step forward when she suddenly heard a snap behind her neck.

She froze. Shit. Shit. Shit. This was not happening! She stood rooted to the spot as the two parts of the fabric that had been connected behind her neck came sliding down her shoulders and down her front. She managed to hold it up just before it fell and revealed anything.

Everyone had stopped clapping and stared at her, jaws dropped open and eyes wide. Hermione Granger had NEVER had a wardrobe malfunction. She had NEVER messed up. And if she had, she used to cover it up with a dazzling smile, she'd change her posture and continue with the walk down the ramp. Yet there she stood, frozen, tears welling up in her eyes, unable to move anything except her eyes that went from side to side, scanning the place- assessing the embarrassing, humiliating situation.

She felt a tear slide down her cheek. Cameras were flashing all around her, capturing her in this state.

She was just about to get her feet to work and turn around and run away when a pale hands went around her neck from behind and took the two ends of the fabric and held it together at the back.

"I told you I'd be right there for you."

She turned her head to the side, only to look straight into silvery blue eyes. He shook his head firmly and whispered, "Don't cry, Granger. Hold it in." she pursed her lips, trying to hold back the sobs threatening to escape her throat.

"Don't cry." He repeated, shaking his head. He was clasping together the two ends in his right hand and held out his left hand to her side, "Give me your hand." Hesitating a little, she put her left hand in his left, not once taking her eyes off his face.

"Now place your right hand on your hip", He murmured, looking ahead of him and the crowd and flashing a dazzling smile that momentarily made the audience forget Hermione's malfunction.

"Granger, put your hand on your hip like your normal walk was supposed to be, look ahead and look confident, hold your head high and finish the walk."

"I-I c-can't", She choked, her tears threatening to spill out.

"Look at me," He said, shifting his gaze away from the audience and looking straight into her eyes, "Look into my eyes and tell me- do I look like I'm going to let anything more happen to you?" She stared into his eyes and kept silent, knowing that he wouldn't.

"Hold back the tears and keep walking- ill be there with you every step", He said, not removing his eyes from her's. She pursed her lips, trying to hold back the sob that was threatening to escape her throat and nodded.

She placed her right hand loosely on her hip and looked ahead of her.

"Don't let me fall", She said in a strangled whisper, repeating the first words from their first walk.

"Never", He said, tightening his grip on her left hand. She held on tightly and took a step forward.

"That's it, keep going", He said encouragingly, "You can do this. Your future self isn't a top model for no reason."

She took another step forward and then another, Draco by her side and walking with her, not once loosening his grip on her hand or the strap connection behind her neck.

Hermione held her head high, blinked back the tears and took a confident step forward again, walking as she was taught earlier. She could do this. They walked together to the front of the ramp and with every step, the audience applause got louder and judging by the looks on the designers' and other spectator's faces, they were extremely impressed.

Draco turned with her to one side and then the other, showing off the side profiles of the dress. They then turned and continued walking till they were halfway through.

"The back profile.. what now?" Hermione asked, nervously.

"Now you just trust me", He said. He spun her around so that they were facing the audience. He then held her where she was and began circling her, hands where they were. As soon as he was in front of her, blocking her from everyone, he let go of the two ends and confidently brought his hand in front and placed it against the front of her dress, below her collarbone, so it wouldn't slide down. Still holding her left hand with his own, he began walking around her so that she turned with his walk. She was now with her back to the audience, the entire back profile of her dress exposed and the two ends hanging limply around her neck.

All throughout this, Hermione couldn't get her eyes off his face. He worked confidently, his eyes filled with concentration and determination to make sure nothing goes wrong. They were now standing, facing each other, her right hand on her hip as it was and her left hand in his. She looked down at their connected hands and then back to his face. He was staring right at her, their eyes were locked within each other's.

She suddenly snapped out of it and turned her head to the side, as she was supposed to on her original walk. She tried her level best to ignore the man in front of her. She tried her best to calm her nerves and slow her heart beat down, which was bursting against her ribcage, beating at an unnaturally fast pace.

"Breathe, Granger", His voice whispered into her ear. So close to her ear, she could feel his cool breathe against it. But she did what he said. She took a deep breathe. She breathed everything in. The audience's approving looks, the loose straps around her shoulder, the dress hugging her body and pooling at the floor, her hair tied up neatly, camera flashes almost blinding her even while they were behind her, the hand against the front of her dress holding it up, the warm fingers around hers, the dashingly good looking man standing so close to her, his strong cologne, everything.

He suddenly spun her around again, confidently holding the two ends back together with one hand and not once letting go of her hand with his other.

"And smile", He breathed, so close to her. He didn't know why his heart was beating this way. Why standing so close to her was doing things to him. It was Hermione Granger for Merlin's sake! He shook his head and followed his own command, as did she. He was just a hormonal teenager... Thats all.

Both displayed dazzling smiles at the audience, turned, and he lead her off the ramp.

Once they were inside the dressing room, they were the only ones there as everyone else was waiting to go back outside.

Draco let go of the back of her dress once she had her hand firmly against the front. She slumped into one of the chairs and put her forehead against her free hand's palm.

"Bloody hell", She muttered.

"You can say that again", He said, standing in front of her.

She lifted her head and her eyes met his.

"Thank you", She said, "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't been there."

Draco nodded. He opened his mouth to pass a sarcastic, mocking comment but closed it immediately when he saw her eyes fill up with tears.

"Goddamit, Draco", She said, a tear flowing down her cheek, "I don't belong up there." It seemed to have completely slipped her mind that she had used his first name and there he stood, mouth open at hearing his name roll off her tongue so naturally.

"I froze so badly. I had no idea what to do", She said, her voice breaking, "How did I end up a bloody model? I just... I just don't belong there..."

"Thats not true", He said, "You aren't your future self, who knows what happened in seven years? Look at me." She looked up, her eyes filled with tears.

"You are one of the top models in the Wizarding world, Granger", He said. He wasn't ready to "Hermione" her yet. "There must have been a bloody damn good reason for that. You just haven't seen it yet, yeah? Its something your future holds and it'll come to you as everything else will when we actually live those missed seven years."

His eyes held nothing but honesty and she nodded, "I guess so... Im just... I don't know... I feel so pathetic."

"Dont, you're today's showstopper for Merlin's sake and plus, this isn't a Radeels show or anything, it's a brand that's just making it's appearance. No one blames you.. It happens, wardrobe malfunctions. It happens at least once in a modeling career. Its how you handle it that counts. Now come on, get up- we have to get back up there for the final walk."

"Are you mental?" Hermione exclaimed, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand, "I am not going back up there!"

"Granger, it's your final walk and you've to make it with me ANYWAY! Im not going to let anything happen to you okay? I promise", He said the last two words softly. She kept silent for a few seconds and then nodded.

"What do I do about the dress though?" She asked, standing up.

"Okay, magic can't fix it- its magic proof so that no one can mess with it", Draco said, "A pin won't hold it, it's too thick. Hairclip!"

He strode forward, yanked open one of the dresser's drawers and shuffled around it's contents, pulling out a long, firm hair clip.

"Turn", He said, stepping towards her and moving his index finger in a circular motion, gesturing her to turn her back to him. She did as he said and holding the two ends together, he slid the pin through the junction.

"Okay, its way to visible", He said, "Let go of the front, it won't fall." Hermione slowly let go and just as he said, it didn't slip off. She turned her back to the mirror and made a face at the handiwork of the connection.

"Maybe if i let my hair down, it won't be seen?" She suggested.

"We can't let it down completely, it won't look good", Draco said, "Lets see what we can do". He pulled up a chair and placed it in front of him, back facing him, "Sit." She sat down and after a long look at her knotted hair, he got to work.

He started by carefully undoing the bottom half of the bun so that all the hair below came loose while the top half stayed where it was.

" - you're up in a minute with Hermione", A lady said, poking her head into the room.

"We'll be right there", Draco called, not taking his eyes off what he was doing. He grabbed a comb from the dresser and combed the lower half down so that it flowed down her back in thick curls, neatly covering up the straps. He snatched a spray up from the table and said, "Shut your eyes." She did as she was told and he sprayed the contents all over the area from where he had loosened the bottom of her hair from.

"Okay, done, lets go", Draco said, tossing the can to the side. Hermione opened her eyes and looked into the mirror. Thankfully, she looked at gorgeous as before.

"God, woman- you look beautiful- let's go!" Draco said, walking towards the entrance to the ramp. Hermione's jaw dropped open- had Draco Malfoy just told her she looked beautiful straight out... AGAIN? She smirked at herself in the mirror and followed Draco to the ramp.

"You both are up in five-" The lady from earlier began counting down.

Draco held his arm out and Hermione took it.

"Four... Three-"

"Relax, Granger", Draco said.

"Two... One... You're up."

They began walking out on to the ramp and as soon as the audience came into view, Draco's hold on Hermione's hand tightened. They walked the entire way to the front, where the other models had split to the sides, making way for them.

The audience broke into applause and cameras flashed in front of them. The two smiled and bowed curtly. Hermione snuck a glance towards Draco. He was smiling brilliantly and his eyes were shining. He looked at her and his smile grew wider. Without her realizing it, so did her's.

* * *

"Oh, Hermione, you were beautiful!" Ginny squealed, throwing her arms around her best friend and hugging her. "You did great up there! Really, despite everything, you were brilliant". She pulled away and looked at Draco. "Both of you were". Both the 'seventeen' year-olds smiled at her and then bent down in front of their son, who was standing beside Ginny.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his little frame and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you." The little boy hugged her back and said, "I missed you both two."

Draco placed a hand on his son's back and said. "We haven't been spending much time with you, have we?" Aaron only looked down, not meeting their eyes. "How about we go out tomorrow morning? What say? We'll spend the morning and afternoon somewhere together."

"Dad, even if we stay at home together, Ill be happy", Aaron grinned, hugging his father tightly. Hermione smiled and stood up, smoothening out her black formal dress. Draco stood up, lifting Aaron up with him and carrying him.

"That's right", The redhead nodded. "Ill see you both later, okay? It's really late and James and Lily must be driving Harry insane." Draco and Hermione nodded and waved goodbye to her before getting into their own car and driving off.

That night, with full intentions of spending as much time as they could with their son, they slept in Aaron's room. Hermione slept beside Aaron on the single bed, him curled into her and Draco took the floor on a mattress.

The next morning, all three of them went out with the Potter kids and Harry and Ginny to a carnival that had been set up near-by. All of them took off from their work and school respectively. Draco and Hermione had their final walk that evening and so were taking full advantage of their free time with the others. There was not one awkward moment between any of them and most of the morning and afternoon consisted of laughter and fun. A certain redhead witch saw a change in the 'seventeen' year old couple and that change brought a smile to her face every time she looked their way.

* * *

"Ready, Granger?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?" Hermione asked, smoothening out her dress. It was a deep purple dress that had thin straps across her shoulders. It went up to a little above her knees in the front and flowed to the floor at the back and was body hugging. She had to place a concealment charm over her stomach to hide any signs of her pregnancy. Her hair was tied to the side, flowing over her right shoulder and her face had been done as it had the previous two days, except for her eyes which had a deep purple eyeshadow. Draco was dressed in a matching purple tuxedo and kept grumbling to Hermione about how he dressed in only black suits. He didn't wear a tie and instead buttoned up the tuxedo jacket.

Draco shrugged and made a face at his suit in the mirror.

"It really isn't that bad!" Hermione laughed, slipping on her wedges.

"You're not the one wearing a purple suit so shut it", Draco grumbled, tying up his shoe laces. He stood up straight and handed her a little black chip.

"What's this?" She asked, turning it around on her palm.

"It's what Ginny calls a microphone. Put it in your ear and Ill have the other bit and I can talk to you while you're up there", He explained, taking out an identical chip from his previous trousers' pocket.

Hermione smiled, putting it securely in her ear. "That's very considerate of you."

He suddenly looked highly uncomfortable. "Uh... It was Ginny's idea any way." He placed his own in his ear and clicked a small button to turn it on. She followed his actions.

"Hermione up in fifty!" Someone called from outside. She opened the door and hurried outside, followed by Draco.

"Good luck", He finally said, forty four seconds later. She smiled at him and whispered a quick "thank you" before stepping out on stage.

She froze as soon as she saw the people. Everyone was... looking at her. She wanted to move forward but she couldn't.

"Granger, what're you doing? Nothing happened! Go!" She heard Draco's voice in her ear.

She couldn't even respond. The entire hall was quiet. All eyes were on her. And she? She was frozen to the spot.

"Granger, move!" Draco said, "You can do this! You know Im RIGHT here for you. Nothing will go wrong today. Just go! You'll do great. Please, Granger. I trust you can do this. If anything happens, Ill come and I won't let you fall. You know that!"

That's all she needed, for some reason. She found herself moving forward. Gliding. Draco telling her how well she was doing in her ear. Flashes of cameras. Approving looks on designers' faces. One foot in front of the other. One step after the other. And a brilliant smile on her face.

* * *

This time, Hermione asked him the question-

"Ready?"

He smirked at her and replied, "When am I not?" She smiled a genuine smile and finally feeling confidence surge through her veins once more, they stepped out onto the stage once again. Their last walk... for now at least.

"You know Im pretty damn proud of you", He said in an undertone as they stopped at the front of the stage.

"Oh the joys of having a Malfoy proud of me", Hermione said, biting back a laugh.

"You know what I mean!" He said, elbowing her lightly in a way that nobody could see. Hermione didn't respond. She did know...

They split apart as the designer of the entire event stepped through. She gestured to the tall, long-brown-haired man with her left arm as she was taught and Draco did the same with his right arm. The entire audience rose to their feet, clapping hard. The models from all three days were on stage too, clapping with the audience. Draco caught Hermione's eye and mouthed "Finally over" and she nodded, smiling.

She didn't quite know if she was happy about it or not though...

* * *

"That was so brilliant!" Ginny said, hugging Hermione tightly. "By the way, Aaron said he would like to stay over at our place with James again tonight." Hermione's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"I think he's realized that there's a lot you and Draco need to sort out. Alone. So yes, really." Ginny nodded.

"Okay..." Hermione nodded, still not completely used to how her son's mind functioned.

"Where's Draco?" The redhead asked, looking around Hermione.

"Just went to speak to a few designers and getting some stuff sorted. He said he'll be home a few minutes after me. I can't keep my eyes open another second so Im going home."

"Want me to drop you?" Ginny asked.

"Im apparating home, Malfoy's driving back. Ill be fine", Hermione smiled, hugging her friend tightly.

"I hope you remember that Hayley and Ron's engagement party is this Saturday", Ginny said.

"Oh yeah! 29th isn't it?" Hermione asked and Ginny nodded. "Where is it going to be?"

"Parkinson Manor, 7 o clock".

"Right, we'll be there for sure."

Exchanging goodbyes, Hermione went to the apparating spot and dissapparated, secretly hoping that Draco would hurry home. She didn't quite fancy the idea of being alone in their house so late at night with mimumum knowledge of their surroundings.

Or was that just an excuse? Did she really want him home because she was scared? Or because...

She shook her head and switched the living room lights on. She couldn't afford to think such things!

She went to take a step forward when she froze. Her hands immediately fiddled with the zip of her handbag, willing it to just open up quickly. She immediately wished that Draco was with her just then. One thing she did NOT expect to see when she arrived home was a certain somebody sitting on her couch.

A certain somebody named Ritch Mcenzee.

* * *

**Oooooh welcome BACK Ritch! Whats going to happen now, do you think?! Thank you all so so much for all your reviews for. So the Modelling Project is OFFICIALLY complete and it was quite cute writing it. I think i slacked off a bit towards the end as i was having my exams going on and barely had proper time to write. **

**The next chapter, by the way, will not only have Hermione's encounter with Ritch but also Hayley and Ron's engagement party in it. Ive got SO much planned for that its awesome stuff. **

**And I know this wasn't a very long chapter and I'm sorry for that, but the next will be longer don't worry!**

**Thanks again and do review this chapter :) **  
**Love always,**  
**FeltonLewis xx**


	16. The Engagement Party

**Chapter 16: The Engagement Party**

**Hi guys :) thank you all so much for all your reviews, they meant so much to me :) Please read the AN at the end. **

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_She went to take a step forward when she froze. Her hands immediately fiddled with the zip of her handbag, willing it to just open up quickly. She immediately wished that Draco was with her just then. One thing she did NOT expect to see when she arrived home was a certain somebody sitting on her couch._

_A certain somebody named Ritch Mcenzee._

"M-Mcenzee?" Hermione asked, pulling her wand out but keeping it hidden behind her bag. But Ritch was too sharp. She brandished her own wand and disarmed Hermione in a second.

And now Hermione was just a little unnerved. She and Draco knew that it had been her who had slipped Draco the danger potion but they had never actually discussed it. They had been waiting for the modeling project to get completed first.

"Hello, Hermione", Ritch said, standing up and dusting her bright red-mini skirt. She was dressed in that and a short black corset blouse and her blonde hair had been thrown up into a high ponytail.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms over her chest, trying to look more confident than she felt.

"You tell me", Ritch said, stepping forward in what looked like a very dangerous manner.

"Sorry, Ritch but I can't read minds", Hermione said, shrugging.

"Draco dumped me", Ritch spat. "In front of the whole office!" Hermione raised one perfectly done eyebrow. She didn't know that. All she knew was that he had dumped Ritch. "It was so humiliating! I know he doesn't love you!"

"How about you do both of us a favor and tell someone who cares?" Hermione asked calmly.

"How dare you!" Ritch said, coming to stand in front of Hermione. "Not only that, you also stole my position for the Modeling project! They had chosen me!"

"And then Draco replaced you", Hermione said, hoping to God that Draco hurried up.

"For a pregnant woman", Ritch said, anger blazing in her eyes. "A pregnant woman who should have died."

And then the blonde woman's head was thrown to the side, her cheek stinging and red where Hermione's palm had made contact with it. It was Hermione's chance to be absolutely raging.

"You tried to kill us!" She screamed in her face. "You're sick! I don't know how you live with yourself!"

But Ritch wasn't listening. She was still trying to recover from the shock of being slapped. When she looked up, she saw red. She raised her wand and threw a spell at Hermione, causing the brown haired witch to fly backwards into the wall beside the door.

"You have done more than you should have. You have said more than you should have!" Ritch cried, pointing her wand at the lady on the floor. Hermione closed her eyes, her back hurting badly, waiting for the worse when she heard movement beside her. A door opening and then-

"What the-" And a long line of swearing.

She opened her eyes and saw Draco grabbing Ritch's arm and shoving her against the sofa. He towered over her, anger evident in his eyes.

"How dare you enter my house without my permission and assault my wife! I can get you arrested for this! And for attempted murder!"

"I didn't do anything, you have no proof!" Ritch yelled in a high pitched, ear-piercing voice.

"Im sure a little veritaserum would do the trick", Draco spat.

Ritch shook her head with an unreadable expression on her face but before Draco could say or do anything more, she stood up and headed straight for the door. She threw it open and was running as fast as she could down the corridor. Draco didn't bother following her.

"She's not going to come back", Hermione croaked out.

"She will. And when she does, we'll be waiting and she will be taken to the Ministry", Draco said. He hurried over to her and helped her up, leading her over to the sofa and sitting her down. "Are you alright?"

"My back just hurts a bit but I didn't fall hard enough to break anything or injure myself in anyway", Hermione said, slumping down tiredly, her hand on her stomach and her head leaning against the back of the sofa. "Thank god you came."

"I should have come home with you." The sofa dipped beside her and he sat down. She turned her head towards him and smiled.

"Dont blame yourself again, Malfoy. At least you came on time. Let's just be thankful for that".

"How can you be so forgiving?" He asked, looking curiously at the witch in front of him.

"That's what friends are for", She said, still smiling as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back again.

If she hadn't been actually secretly listening for a response from him, she would have never heard him mumble the word, "Friends." The hint of a smile in his voice.

* * *

That Saturday at seven in the evening, Hermione stepped out of the room, extremely content with what she was dressed in. She was wearing a knee-length black dress that belted up a few inches above her waist and tiered a few inches below the thick black belt. It had off-shoulder sleeves and fit her perfectly without hugging her body. She had a light layer of make-up on and was wearing simple black wedges. Her hair was flowing neatly down her back, having been half-secured behind with a clip.

"Are you dressed?! We need to go!" Hermione called, walking down the stairs.

"Just one...Second", Draco stepped out of Aaron's room while saying the last word, Aaron beside him. Hermione spun around on the staircase and a huge grin spread across her face at the sight in front of her. Draco stood in a black muggle-styled tuxedo with a black tie and Aaron was wearing the exact same outfit. He gave her a quick once over, but she didn't notice.

"You guys look so cute!" She squealed.

"Don't call me cute", Draco said, narrowing his eyes playfully at her.

"But look at you both!" Hermione said, the grin not leaving her face. "Stay here! I need a picture of this!" She hurried off to the cupboard downstairs where she remembered seeing a camera and brought it back to the staircase where they were standing. She held it up and told them to smile. Both did as they were told and when Draco muttered "Mothers" under his breathe to Aaron, the four-year old began giggling, causing Draco to laugh as well. A final click, or five, later, the three were flooing to the Parkinson Manor, a bouquet of roses in their hands.

"Hermione, Draco, finally!" Pansy came running to greet them in the living room. It was big, as any room in a Wizarding Manor would be and had sofas and couches placed around the center, a coffee table in the middle of the arrangement. Pansy was dressed in a yellow flowing knee-length strapless with her hair piled up neatly on her head. Hermione shuddered looking at her five inch heels. She would not wear those if she could help it. The black haired witch hugged them both and Aaron tightly and lead them outside. Blaise was just coming down the stairs, carrying a camera. He, like Pansy was wearing yellow- except a slightly more dulled shade along with a black suit.

"Hey!" Blaise exclaimed, heading their way. He shook hands with Draco, grins on both their faces and then hugged Hermione tightly until she was begging him to let go as she could no longer breathe.

"Everyone here yet?" Hermione asked, following Blaise and Pansy down the corridor.

"Pretty much. We were just waiting for you so that we can start giving our little speeches", Pansy answered.

"Shouldn't speeches be on the wedding day? Or the reception?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but they're planning a smallish wedding ceremony for only close friends and family so they're doing the speeches today", Pansy said as they arrived in front of oak double doors. She pushed them open and they were met with the sight of a full, bustling hall of people- a lot of whom either had red or jet black hair. A buffet of food lined the side of the hall and there was a little raised platform at the front.

Ginny gestured them over and they sat down beside her at a table that seated her, Harry, Luna, Neville, George, Angelina, Pansy and Blaise. The Weasleys were all sitting together at another table along with Leander and Estelle Parkinson, Hayley and Pansy's parents.

"Alright! Looks like everybody's here then!" Pansy's voice rang out through the hall as she spoke into the mike on stage, silencing everybody. It was ironic how at the engagement party of two purebloods, a muggle device like a mike was being used. It showed how much times and traditions had changed.

"I'm going to be starting off the speeches today", She said, clearing her throat. "Everyone's settled down? Good. I think it's fair to say that what happened eight years ago brought out some significant changes in our beliefs and generally, in life. One change it brought out was that couples we never thought would get together, did. Theo and Lavender, for one", She raised the glass in her hand at the couple sitting at the table beside theirs. "And then there's the couple that was even more unbelievable. I still remember the day they got married- Draco and Hermione", She raised her glass to them and they awkwardly raised theirs to her. "And now a couple that I honestly never thought Id see.

Seven years ago, they didn't know that the other existed. Then the transfer program came along and the next thing we knew, Harry was writing to us telling us that Ron was hanging out with this girl more often than he hung out with him. Imagine my shock when I found out that it was my sister that Weaslebee was hanging around with". The people who were there when Pansy found out began laughing and the others all smiled. "The 'hanging out' turned into much more eventually and well, now they're here. Engaged. After seven years of knowing each other, they're finally getting married. And to be honest, I don't think Hayley could have found a better man", She smiled at Ron, who grinned back at her. "Seven years ago, I never thought Id see the day where my sister was getting married to a Griffindor. But it's happened. And weirdly enough, I really couldn't be happier. The Weasleys are already family to us and Im just very glad that it's their family that my sister is going to. I know for a fact that she's going to be safe and happy and loved. Hayley, Ron- Best of luck and Congratulations." She raised her glass and said, "To Ron and Hayley."

"To Ron and Hayley", The large gathering echoed.

Ginny came on stage next and stood in front of the mike. "Ironic isn't it? How we're gathered here to celebrate the engagement of two Purebloods yet we're using muggle technology", She said, gesturing to the mike. The audience nodded, smiling, agreeing with her. "It shows how times have changed. A Parkinson would never have thought she would get married into the Weasley household and the Weasley household never thought they would be welcoming a Parkinson to their family. But it's happening. And I'm so glad that it is. Hayley-" She addressed the young witch directly, who was seated beside Ron at table seating the Weasleys, "- You are a beautiful, intelligent, strong woman. Ron needs someone like you, trust me. Ron's always lacked in the brains department so it's great that he's finally found someone whose smart enough for the both of you". The entire hall laughed while Ron exclaimed, "HEY!" And glared playfully at his sister. She winked at him and continued.

"Bottom line is I couldnt be happier right now and Ron couldn't have found a better woman. You both are perfect together and I wish you all the best", She raised her glass in the end and toasted, "May you have a life filled with love and happiness." The others raised their glasses and began applauding as Ginny left the stage and Hayley and Ron went up instead. They spoke a few words and thanked everybody for coming but saved their vows for the wedding day.

The party carried on through the night and soon, at around nine, after all the food had pretty much disappeared from the table (Ginny blamed Ron while Pansy blamed Blaise) the middle of the hall had been cleared to form a dance floor and the dancing began. Draco stood up as Pansy appeared after her dance with Blaise and asked him to "move his arse and dance with her" and he lead her to the dance floor. Hermione was sitting at the table, fiddling with her fingers, feeling a little out of place considering she didn't actually know the people there very well. Who knew what could have happened in seven years? Theodore Nott had gotten married to Lavender Brown for Merlin's sake! She didn't want to take any chances with guess work either...

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around, looking up from her hands. Bright green eyes shined down at her and she smiled.

"Hey Harry".

"Come dance with me", He said, holding his hand out. She took it, still smiling and went out to the dance floor with him. She rested her left arm on his shoulder and his right came to rest on her back while he held her other hand.

"How are you?" He asked, that familiar worry in his eyes.

"Im actually okay", She said truthfully. He gave her an incredulous look and she laughed lightly. "Im serious, Harry. Im being completely honest with you- things are really looking up."

"Finally", Harry said, trusting her words. "They're finally looked up. Im very glad they are. I know things aren't the same..."

You have no idea how right you are, she thought to herself, biting her lower lip. "Yeah."

"Im right aren't I?" Harry asked. She looked up at him, questioningly. "Things have changed more than you let us believe, isn't it?" To say Hermione was shocked would be an understatement. She would have frozen on the spot if she hadn't recovered fast enough.

She simply nodded. "There are things I can't explain even though I wish I could". She couldn't lie to him. She never could.

"And I understand", Harry said. "But if you need anything, you know you can-"

"-Always come to you", Hermione completed, knowing Harry too well.

"Indeed." He grinned.

"Harry, may I?" A voice spoke up from the side. They turned to it's direction and Blaise stood there, holding his hand out.

"How awkward would you look if I didn't take that hand right now?" Hermione asked, smirking in a way that could compete with Draco's.

"I don't wish to answer that question. But please don't", Blaise said, grinning. She laughed and took his hand after kissing Harry on the cheek. Blaise held her just as Harry had.

"How are you?"

She let out a frustrated huff. "Does everybody need to start a conversation with that?!"

"We're just worried", He answered softly. Hermione was still getting used to Blaise, considering she had never really known him at all before coming to this other reality. But from what she had experienced, he was as brilliant as Ron and Harry and was always the mature one in conversations gone wrong and was always the one that got rid of awkward moments.

"In that case- Im fine, Blaise. I said the same thing to Harry and Ill say it to you too- things are finally looking up."

"Im glad." Blaise smiled, "Everyone's seeing the change in both of you and we're glad that you're repairing your relationship." Hermione could only nod. He had no idea how much they still had to repair. "So hows the baby? Any idea about it's gender?"

Hermione grinned. "No, Blaise. Im only just about three months in. I predict a girl though."

"So do I", Blaise agreed. "Draco'll probably predict a boy again. Remember last time?" Hermione nodded, making a mental note to ask Ginny about what happened 'last time'.

"Ron's coming this way. Probably to ask you to dance so I'll leave now", He said. He pecked her on the cheek and said, "Call if you need anything."

"I will, thank you, Blaise", She smiled at the man before turning around to see Ron coming her way. He grinned and asked her for a dance to which she readily said yes.

"Don't ask me how I am. Please, Ron!" She said before he could even open his mouth.

"I wasn't actually", He said but she shot him a 'Oh, really?' look and he gave in, "Okay maybe I was but it's only because-"

"-You care", Hermione said, "Thank you, Ron. I appreciate it but I really am fine."

"I know there's something you're not telling us", Ron said, after hesitating a bit. "Something that you've told Ginny." She actually froze this time, too overcome by shock. "Im right, aren't I?" Damn right he was... She should have known her best friends would catch on soon enough. She had really underestimated them.

"Hermione", He sighed. "Im not going to force you to tell me. Ive seen how Ginny behaves now days and how often she comes to meet you or speaks to you over the phone. I know something's up but Im not asking you to tell me. Just know that if you need anything at all, we're here for you too, alright?"

"I know that, Ron", Hermione said, sighing as well. "But things are difficult right now. To explain and in general. Life's not being very easy on Draco or me but we're working through it, you know?" Ron nodded.

"That's good. You guys are strong, you know? Im sure you'll be able to do this together. You always have, you always will." Hermione nodded, not sure what to say.

"Where is Draco, by the way?" She asked.

"Dancing with Hayley, I think", Ron said, craning his neck to look around her. "Yes, he's dancing with her".

"Im feeling a bit tired, Ron, I'll catch up with you later alright?" Hermione said, honestly feeling tired.

"Of course, 'Mione", Ron said. He gave her a tight hug and told her to take care and walked off towards where Pansy was dancing with Harry. Hermione sighed and walked back to her table to sit down. An hour more through the evening and several people had asked her to dance and she had politely declined those she didn't know very well but had danced with people like Neville and Seamus and some of the girls like Ginny, Pansy and Hayley.

But no Draco.

He had probably danced with every lady in the hall but not once had he come to her. And for some odd reason, it was bothering her greatly. Finally, when the clock struck 10:05, Hermione stood up. She found Aaron playing with James and some other boys in one of the adjoining rooms and told him that she was feeling very tired and was going to go home and that Draco would bring him home. He nodded and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek before turning back to playing with the others.

She quickly let Hayley know that she was going home as she was very tired, knowing that the young lady wouldn't ask too many questions like the others other than a simple "you will call us if you need one of us right?" She nodded and headed for the living room where the fireplace was. She was about to reach into the basket beside the fireplace for some floo powder when she suddenly remembered that the doctors had told her she wasn't allowed to floo alone while pregnant. She cursed and turned around to go look for someone, maybe Harry, who'd help her home.

She stopped where she was, looking at the figure leaning against the doorframe. Her red hair knotted tightly in a bun and her turquoise dress hugging her curves.

"Where are you going?" She asked quietly.

Hermione looked down at her feet before answering a soft "Home."

"What happened?" Ginny walked forward to come and stand in front of her best friend. "What happened?" She asked again, placing her hand on Hermione's bare shoulder.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm just tired."

"Are you really?" Ginny challenged her, placing her finger under Hermione's chin and raising her head up to meet her eyes.

Hermione shook her head. "Malfoy's danced with everybody but me."

Ginny's eyes widened for a second but she recovered in an instant. "Why?"

"How do I know?" The brown haired witch shrugged. "Perhaps he just doesn't want to."

"And that's upsetting you?"

Hermione shrugged and Ginny took it as a yes. "You want to dance with him?"

"I'm being silly aren't I?" Hermione laughed without a trace of humor in the sound.

"No, love, you're not..." Ginny said, shaking her head. After a moment of silence, she took a deep breathe and asked, "Do you like him?"

"Sure, I mean we're actually friends now".

"No, Hermione- do you care for him?"

"Of course I care about him", Hermione said, "We've come to care about each other."

Ginny released an annoyed huff and said. "You're either not understanding my question or ignoring it. Caring for someone and caring about someone are two different things. You care about family and friends but you care for someone you have deeper feelings for. Hermione, do you have feelings for him? Do you, you know, like-like him?

Instead of the "No" she had prepared at the tip of her tongue, an "I don't know" came out of her mouth in an almost inaudible squeak.

"You have feelings for him?"

"I didn't think I did! I- I dont think I do either! But I don't know why I'm so bothered by him not asking me! I mean, it shouldn't matter!"

"But it does. And that's what counts in the end. That it does matter. And there's nothing you can do about it", Ginny said. "It's okay to have feelings for him..."

"No, no its not!" Hermione exclaimed. "This is the boy who tormented me for seven years and-"

"-And then loved you for another seven", Ginny said, interrupting her. "I know this is weird for you- it was like this six years ago too."

"I don't know, Gin..."

"It'll take time to figure things out", Ginny said. "But you will. If not today, if not tomorrow- then soon. And when you do, we'll work it out, okay?" Hermione nodded, feeling a lump in her throst. In a matter of seconds, tears rose to her eyes.

Ginny pulled her into a tight embrace and hugged her while she cried silently. She wasn't entirely sure why she was crying either... Was it because she was confused? Hurt? Frustrated? Angry?

Scared?

Ginny took her home using the floo network before Hermione insisted that she would be okay and to go and enjoy the rest of her brother's engagement party. With one last tight, bone-crushing hug, the redhead flooed back to the Manor.

Hermione went up the stairs, not bothering with the lights and tripping over the stairs before catching herself quickly. She trudged into her room, tears still wet on her cheeks, trying desperately to push away the hurt that had welled up in her chest. She slipped out of her dress and let it pool on the floor. She let her hair down and slipped her shoes off, leaving them on the floor beside the dress. Putting on a white night gown, she brushed her teeth and crawled under the covers of her bed, curling into a fetal position.

She didn't allow herself to think a single thought about the blonde-haired Slytherin and instead resorted to taking a dreamless sleep draught that she found that morning, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Draco tucked his sleeping son into bed and kissed him on the forehead before leaving the room, the bedside light left on. Guilt had settled at the pit of his stomach and increased three-fold when he quietly pushed open the door to Hermione's room.

From the light streaming in from the corridor, he could see the dress pooled on the floor along with her discarded shoes and a clip. He looked at her curled up figure and guilt washed over him again. When Ginny had told him that Hermione had gone home while he was looking for her everywhere, he had felt absolutely terrible. She had always been there for her. And him?

He was pathetic.

He noticed that she was wearing a nightgown and realized that she must have been absolutely tired. She always slipped on a nightgown when she was exhausted instead of taking the pain of hunting out a pair of shorts and a cotton top.

It scared him to think that he knew such an odd thing about her.

He entered the room and picked up the dress, straightening it and hanging it over the dressing table chair. He put the shoes into the cupboard and the clip on her bedside. Just as he did, he noticed an empty vial resting next the the night lamp. He lifted it up and held it facing the light. He opened the cork and sniffed it. Dreamless sleep potion.

She didn't want to see him that night clearly. She had got rid of the reason he came to her at night. Her nightmares.

Sighing, he walked up to her and pulled the covers securely up to her chin and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry", He whispered before leaving the room.

Every time he thought they were doing well and every time their relationship was developing- wait, what?! Relationship developing? Where the hell did that come from? Its not like... They were planning to be together! Right? Granger didn't expect that! Did she? They were... friends. She had said so. But did she expect more than friends from him?

Could he even go that far? With someone like her?

'Some like her'? That's cheap, Draco, he scolded himself. If she had proved to him anything in these few weeks away from their reality, it was that she was so much more than he had given her credit for. He had shown her that Mud-muggleborn or pureblood, it didn't make a difference. She had a heart of gold and more strength than he had seen in any woman.

The fidgeting when nervous, or biting of her lower lip when thinking, or furrowing of her eyebrows when deep in thought, or her crossing of her arms protectively in front of her chest when he gave her once-overs, or her stance with her hands on her hips challenging him to say something, or... Dammit, when had he begun noticing such trivial things about her? But all of those trivial things... made her. She was who she was- bossy, kind-hearted, innocent, know-it-all Hermione Granger- because of things like that.

Was she expecting him to be anything more than friends?

Running a hand tiredly through his hair, he changed his clothes and flopped into his bed on his back.

He didn't have the answer to that question. He needed to think of a way to make it up to her. To apologize for messing things up again. The question for now was, how?

* * *

**Awwww man, everyone expected him and her to have a close, lovey dance did you not? Sorry guise. My mind works a little differently some times. I decided to add this in just so that those above questions on their part could come into the picture ;) Does Hermione indeed have feelings for him? Does she expect more from Draco? How will Draco make it up to her? Soooo many questions. Luckily, all shall be answered in due time! If anybody is wondering about the "i wish you have kids who end up killing you" part of Draco's wish in the first chapter- that will come into play after a few chapters too but it may not be in the way you're expecting it so 1) Don't worry :P and 2)Brace yourselves. How ironic, those two haha.**

**Please please review guys!It would mean the WORLD to me :) **  
**I love you all (:**

**FeltonLewis xx**


End file.
